Long May She Reign
by ThePurplePyroHedgie
Summary: After an attempted assassination, Amy is whisked off to the Mobius Kingdom where she is to wed prince Sonic, and start a political alliance to become the Queen of Mobius. Little does she know that she'll end up falling in love with the wrong prince. ShadAmy (A bit of a SonAmyShad triangle) Rated M for Language, Sex, and Violence
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Since "Reign" started this past fall, I've been inspired to write a story similar but including the Sonic cast. I do not own any of the SEGA characters.

Prologue:

_On the day she was born her parents arranged her marriage to the prince of the Mobius kingdom. In sixteen years time she would wed the prince and join forces with their kingdom to create a strong political alliance. The Dragon Kingdom threatened her kingdom of Mercia, they wanted her crown and her kingdom. For most of her life she knew the day would come where she would have to do her royal duties and take the throne and even marry someone she might not love. _

_But besides that she had other things to worry about, forces around her family conspired against her. The Dragon kingdom wanted her dead and would stop at nothing to do so. Her parents would have none of this happened. When she was only five years old, her parents hid her away in the village where she would be kept a secret. Her parents entrusted their most loyal and dedicated servants to keep her in their home and pretend that she was one of theirs. The servants swore they would do all they could to protect, even as much of sacrificing their own lives to protect her._

_This is her story._


	2. Sanctuary

A beautiful pink hedgehog walked into town with her faux parents. She had long flowing quills that went an inch past her breasts and beautiful jade eyes that were absolutely captivating. Her fur was a vibrant baby pink, and her body was lovely and curvy. Most of the men in the village thought she was beautiful and swooned over the sight of her. Her name was Amelia Rose and in a short period of time she would be Amelia Queen of Mobius and Mercia.

An older female magenta hedgehog looked at the fresh produce on a food cart. "Amy, dear, what would you like me to make for supper?"

Amy wore a brown-cloaked hood over her to protect her identity. "I absolutely love the Sheppard's pie you make. It's my favorite, Aunt Maggie."

Maggie smiled warmly at her. "Well, Sheppard's pie it is." She picked up three russet potatoes putting them in her basket.

Amy kept close to her "aunt" but looked around the village. Children played in the streets and villagers worked away at their jobs, selling, crafting, and sewing. Amy wished she could get out more. She loved feeling the sunshine on her face, and she loved seeing other people smile and go on with their daily routine.

A small ball rolled over and gently nudged her ankle. She looked down and picked it up looking around. A little male fox ran over and looked at her. "Hi, Amy. Want to play with us?"

She looked down at the ball in her hands before looking back to the small boy. "Sur-", it wasn't long before she was abruptly cut off.

"Come along dear, we must be getting back now," her aunt called to her as she walked off.

Amy bit her lip and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I can't." She handed the ball back to the boy and followed after the magenta hedgehog.

The little boy frowned and waved to her. "Bye."

* * *

Later that night Amy was fast asleep in her bed when she woke up to a frightening familiar smell. She sat up in bed to the smell of smoke. She ran into her "parents" bedroom to wake them.

She gently shook them. "Uncle Frank, Aunt Maggie, wake up something's bad is happening!"

Uncle frank moaned in his sleep, "Ah, hmm, w-what?"

Maggie woke up and sat up in bed. "What is it dear, did you have a bad dream?"

"No, something's burning…"

A loud crash was heard from outside and suddenly people started shouting and crying out in pain.

Both her parents looked at one another before quickly dashing out of bed and getting dressed. "Quickly, we must leave before-"

Their front door slammed opened and a grey skunk ran in with a look of panic on his face. "They're here, they found her. You must leave quickly!"

Amy quickly threw on a robe to cover her nightgown and was rushed outside along with her parents. The village was in disarray as homes were ignited on fire and villagers tried their best to put out the daunting flames.

People ran around in a panic as soldiers from the Dragon kingdom slayed villagers left and right leaving nothing but a massacre of piling bodies. One soldier cornered an elderly goat for information. "Where is she, where is the queen?"

The goat quivered in fear. "I-I don't know…"

The soldier brought his sword down and stabbed the goat through the chest before yanking his sword back out. The goat collapsed to the floor dead, as a pool of blood surrounded his body.

Amy gasped in horror placing a hand over her mouth. She didn't want any of this to happen to these innocent people. Suddenly several of her kingdom's knights pulled up and rushed off to battle the opposing threat.

A carriage pulled up in front of her and a servant opened the door to the carriage. "Please, hurry m'lady we must find a new sanctuary for you."

Amy looked back at her faux parents. "I-I can't leave you two behind," she said while hugging them. Maggie patted Amy's back. "Don't worry about us your highness, we'll be fine. We loved having you in our home."

Amy wiped away some tears from her eyes. "I don't know how to show my gratitude to your kindness."

Maggie kissed her on the cheek. "It was a pleasure having you. Now you must go, you will be an excellent Queen one day."

She climbed aboard the carriage. "Thank you, I'll never forget you two." The servant closed the door and she was quickly whisked away before any danger could strike her.

Amy looked out the carriage window as she watched the village disappear in the distance. One of her parent's advisors, a purple female echidna sat in the carriage with her.

"Your highness I was informed to tell you that your parents insist you be taken to Mobius."

Amy looked away from the window towards her. "You mean…" her voice trailed off.

She nodded, "Yes the kingdom, you'll be safest there."

Amy felt very nervous. She hadn't seen the prince or his family in a long time. She had only visited his kingdom once and it was when she was five. She wondered how well she'd fit in now that she'd be living like a royal again. "Very well…" she spoke softly.

The purple echidna reached out and put a comforting hand on top of hers. "Don't worry, your ladies in waiting will accompany you. You won't be completely alone."

Amy looked up and smiled. "Oh, that's a relief. I haven't seen those girls in quite some time. I look forward to that."

* * *

The next day the king and queen of Mobius walked down the large staircase together. King Phillip was a tall black hedgehog with blue eyes. He was a strong and fierce King, and people feared to cross him. His wife Queen Isabelle was a beautiful blue hedgehog with long quills. Her eyes were a sharp and menacing icy blue. She was elegant but poised, some people found her presence to be very intimidating.

The queen looked to her husband as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "When will she be here?"

The king adjusted his shoulder plates. "Any moment now, please make sure our son is presentable for her arrival." He said in a passive aggressive tone. He knew how his son could never be on time for anything unless someone was there to light a fire underneath him.

She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I'll make sure he's ready." She sighed and looked back up towards the staircase. Just as she started walking back up the stairs she noticed Shadow walking past at the top of the stairs.

"Shadow!" she called out to him.

Shadow was a black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills. He looked very similar to his father, except he had red eyes instead of blue ones. He was extremely handsome and mysterious. "Yes?" he spoke with dread laced in his voice.

She held up her dress so she wouldn't trip on it when making her way up the stairs. "Make sure your brother is getting ready, she'll be here any moment now. You know how he is."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, sadly I do. I'll make sure he's getting ready."

She smiled. "Thank you, Shadow." She started making her way back down the stairs.

Shadow walked down the corridor towards his brother's room. He stopped in front of the large doors and knocked twice on it. The doors opened and a blue hedgehog cracked the door slightly. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy Shads."

Shadow looked at his brother. He was shirtless and he could have sworn he heard a girl giggle from inside his room. "Company again?"

"What? No…"

Shadow smirked. "No need to be ashamed Sonic. But I must advise you to hurry up with your little fun, because she's coming, and your mother wants you down there right now."

Sonic sighed in annoyance. "Fine…" He grumbled closing the door, and Shadow walked back off down the stairs.

Sonic pressed his back against his door sighing. "Sorry, we're going to have to cut short the fun. My future wife just arrived and I have to go greet her." He crossed his arms rolling his eyes.

A silver female cat held the sheets up to her chest as she stuck out her lower lip. "Of course, I was just getting ready to please you when the fun had to be ruined," she purred sadly.

Sonic smirked at her. "Don't worry I'll make sure I give you some amazing sex that'll blow you out of this world." He cocked his eyebrow suggestively at her.

The cat giggled. "I can't wait…"

* * *

A royal carriage pulled up in the courtyard, and a servant brought a stool and set it down in front of the carriage door.

The king and Queen stood in the entranceway in front of the castle doors, along with the servant's knights, and royal guards.

King Phillip looked to his wife standing by his side. "Where the hell is Sonic?" He whispered coarsely.

Isabelle glared at Phillip from the corner of her eyes. "Hopefully getting his royal ass down here," she gritted through her teeth in a harsh whisper.

The carriage door opened and Amy stepped out of the carriage escorted by the horseman of the carriage. Amy wore her crown and a long flowing white cape that shrouded her beautiful jade dress.

"Oh my it's just how I remembered it," she said lowly under her breath. The castle was huge and breathtaking.

"Welcome home your majesty," the horseman replied before bowing to her.

Amy smiled down at the horseman before looking on to the servants of the castle along with the royal family. Everyone bowed before her in unison.

"Amy!" a female voice called from behind her. The pink hedgehog turned and noticed four females approach her. Her face brightened when she realized who it was. "Girls!"

Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Mina approached Amy and all smiled at her. It wasn't long before they all hugged after being reunited with their good friend.

Rouge was a beautiful white bat with stunning aqua eyes. "It's been so long!"

Amy adjusted her quills. "Yes it has, I'm so glad you could all be here with me. I must admit I am a bit nervous."

Cream a beautiful fifteen-year-old rabbit helped Amy fix her hair. "You're so beautiful Amy."

"Thank you, Cream. You've grown up to be quite beautiful yourself" Amy replied.

Mina a yellow mongoose with flowing purple locks stood besides Amy. "So where is prince Sonic?"

Amy looked among the faces of the castle but didn't see him. "I'm not quite sure…I don't think he's come outside yet."

Shadow walked around some of the servants and stood besides his father. He wore a red side cape that was draped over one of his shoulders. The king noticed his presence. "Where is your younger brother?" he asked in a serious tone.

"He'll be down momentarily," Shadow whispered back.

"He best be or I'll have his head," Isabelle whispered to the two men.

Shadow shook his head before looking up and noticing Amy standing at the other end of the courtyard. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. She had this radiant glow and a stunning figure. He hadn't seen her since she was young, and back then she was just an annoying little girl. Time had definitely been on her side with her new found beauty.

Rouge noticed the tall dark hedgehog standing besides the King. "Is that prince Sonic? If so he's quite handsome…I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that." Rouge whispered teasing playfully.

Amy giggled, "That's not Sonic, Rouge that's the king's bastard, Shadow." Amy threw a smile his way; she couldn't help but notice he was completely staring at her. Shadow realized his eyes had been fixated on her for too long and quickly averted his glance.

Finally Sonic came walking around from the side of the crowd formed at the front of the castle. He pulled up his trousers adjusting them and fixing the vest he wore over his white shirt. He sauntered up to Amy and her ladies while throwing out a dashing yet charming smile.

As he approached her he took in her beautiful appearance.

"_Whoa…she's gorgeous. Maybe this won't be so bad after all," _he thought to himself.

Cream, Mina, Rouge and Blaze curtsied from behind Amy as the prince approached them.

"Welcome, your highness. It's been a while since I've seen you." He took her right hand in his and bowed before her. He kissed the top of her hand and looked up at her giving her a wink. "You are as beautiful as ever."

Amy felt her cheeks heat up and could hear her ladies giggling behind her. "Thank you Sonic, you can call me Amy by the way. And you're not too bad looking yourself." He stood up and extended his hand. "Allow me to escort you inside."

"That would be lovely." Amy followed Sonic as he led her to the others waiting at the front of the castle. As Amy walked down the pathway servants bowed, and curtsied on either side of her.

She looked to Sonic, as they got closer to his parents. "I'm still not quite use to this."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone bowing at my presence."

"You'll get use to it," he chuckled.

Isabelle curtsied, "Your highness, welcome to our home."

Amy smiled and curtsied back to the queen. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

The king took Amy's hand in his. "We won't let anyone hurt you while you stay here," he promised. "Now, let's head inside."

Everyone gathered up and headed back inside the castle. Amy followed and gasped at the beautiful interior of the castle. The ceilings were tall, and large jewel encrusted pillars held the ceilings high up. A large carpeted staircase led up to the second floor of the castle.

Blaze and the other girls looked around as well. "My it's so beautiful in here," the purple cat gawked.

Shadow stood at the bottom of the stairs and cleared his throat, "Ladies, I'll be showing you to your rooms."

The girls followed him up the stairs. Shadow came to the first door and opened it. "Cream, this is where you'll be staying." The cream colored rabbit walked in and noticed how large her room was. She had a huge canopy bed with a fireplace a bathroom, and a small living room.

"This is perfect, I love it!"

Servants walked in with her belongings and dropped them off inside. "Girls, I'm going to get settled in I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Amy waved to her friend. "Okay, see you later Cream."

Shadow stopped at the next door, and opened the door for her. "Rouge, this is your room."

Rouge clasped her hands together and looked around her room. "How gorgeous, thank you!"

Another group of servants walked in behind her along with her belongings. The group moved a bit further and came to an additional two doors.

"Blaze, Mina these are your rooms." He opened both doors for them and the two girls entered. "Wow, thank you so much. They're absolutely beautiful," the mongoose replied.

Blaze nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are quite lovely."

Shadow smiled, pleased that they were happy with their rooms. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Well, last but certainly not least, your majesty. This is your room." They came to two large set doors. Shadow pushed them open allowing Amy inside.

"Wow…" Amy walked in and noticed her large living quarters. "This is spectacular, this is really all mine?" she asked in disbelief.

Shadow smirked, "Yes, is there anything wrong with your living arrangements?"

She shook her head as she walked to the terrace. "No, it's gorgeous."

He stood at her doorway watching her. "I'm glad you like it. If there is ever anything you need, I'm always available."

"Thank you, Shadow your very kind."

He backed out of her room grabbing the handle to her door. "You're welcome, Amy." He closed the door behind him leaving her alone in her giant room.

* * *

Later that evening the King and Queen decided to throw a ball for Amy's arrival. Many guests were invited and there was music, food, and dancing. Amy and her ladies entered the ballroom where the festivities had already started. The King and Queen sat at the front of the room spectating and watching their guest enjoy their time. Guests stood around drinking, eating and laughing. Music played and people danced together.

Rouge looked around and noticed all the handsome men looking at Amy and the rest of them. "This is amazing…"

Amy looked around the room and noticed Sonic and Shadow standing off in the corner chatting and drinking. Both of them looked handsome in their elegant suits, they noticed Amy looking their way and acknowledged her stares with a smile. She felt herself blush feeling their glances stare at her. She looked over to her ladies patiently waiting for their Queen's command.

"What do you want to do Amy?" Cream asked curiously.

"Let's dance girls," she said cheerfully. Amy grabbed Cream's hand dragging her on to the dance floor. Cream grabbed on to Mina who quickly grabbed the other two girls forcing them onto the dance floor.

Amy and Cream twirled around on the dance floor feeling the music and dancing to the beat. The girls giggled as they danced around foolishly on the dance floor. Guests spectated on the woman as they danced and began to join in on the fun. Soon enough the dance floor started to get crowded and the music started to become louder and faster as the band noticed the guests join in on the fun. Shadow and Sonic watched as Amy and her ladies danced.

Sonic looked at his brother smiling as he stared at Amy. Sonic looked at Shadow strangely before he walked off to get a drink. Amy stopped dancing when she noticed Sonic disappeared from where he last stood. She looked over to Shadow who was staring at her once again. She smiled and rushed over to him. "Dance with me, Shadow," she giggled while grabbing his hands.

He looked at her surprised and hesitated. "Uh, no. I don't think that's a good idea..."

Amy giggled and continued to tug on him gently. "Come on, please just one dance?"

Shadow sighed and shook his head while smiling at her. "Very well then."

Amy pulled him out onto the dance floor and got in her dancing position. Shadow placed one hand on her hip and used his other hand to hold her hand. The band noticed the two preparing for a slow dance. They changed the music to a slower pace so the two could dance.

Shadow led the dance and swayed with her on the dance floor. Their eyes locked as they danced all over the floor. The King and Queen observed the two as they danced.

Isabelle glared as she watched Amy swoon over Shadow as he danced with her intimately. "Should you be allowing this?" she whispered to him.

The King smiled watching his son enjoy the party. "I don't see why I shouldn't?"

Isabelle crossed her arms sinking further into her chair. "Well seeing as our other son is suppose to wed her, I don't think it's right for your son to be dancing with his future bride."

The King looked at his agitated wife. "Maybe Sonic should be quicker to ask for the first dance."

Sonic came back after seeing everyone gathered around the dance floor. He squeezed his way through the crowd to see what everyone was looking at. He was shocked and annoyed when he saw his older brother dancing with his fiancé.

"Hey, what the?!"

Shadow and Amy stopped when they noticed Sonic fuming from the sidelines. "Oh, Sonic there you are. I would've asked you to dance except you disappeared," Amy declared.

Shadow stepped back releasing Amy. "I'm sorry Sonic, here you can have a dance with her."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Nah, I'm not feeling it. Go on and enjoy yourself." He walked off leaving the ballroom.

Isabelle noticed her son retreating from the party. She quickly stood up and hurried after him.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other before breaking their eye contact. "I should go talk to him," the ebony hedgehog spoke softly.

She grabbed his hand before he walked off. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd get so upset," she admitted.

Shadow patted the top of her hand. "It's not your fault, you just wanted to have fun."

"Thank you, Shadow."

Sonic walked down the halls leading back to his room. His mother followed after him from behind. "Sonic, wait."

Sonic turned around and watched his mother rush to his side. "You need to bond with her, she is going to be your wife one day."

"Yeah that may be so, but I'm not ready to get married. I'm still young, I want to be free and have some of my own fun."

Shadow had managed to follow Sonic and Isabelle, he stopped and hid behind a pillar listening in on their conversation.

Isabelle locked arms with Sonic as she walked him further down the hall. She kept her voice lowered so others wouldn't hear. "Must I remind you that if she falls for Shadow she could technically wed him, and get him legitimized. Then you wouldn't be able to rule the throne."

Sonic scoffed, "She won't fall for him, I'm way better looking than Shadow. Besides I can put the moves on her," he chuckled.

"Well get to it then, if Shadow ever becomes a problem I'm sure I could get something arranged."

Sonic stopped and looked at his mother with all seriousness. "You're not talking about…"

"—Yes, Sonic, I could get rid of him. If it helps you out in the end, I would do it without blinking," she threatened.

Shadow looked down after hearing their conversation. He knew he'd have to watch his back around the queen if it came to that. The only person who really liked Shadow was his father, other than his mother who was a mistress to the king, but she had died a few years ago. Shadow had always felt like somewhat of an outcast around his family, but he wouldn't let others push him around because of this feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What do you guys think? :] Please comment, read and review. I'd love some feedback on what you guys think.


	3. Virtue

**Author's Note:** Yay, I'm glad you guys like it. I'll keep updating it here and there when I have time.

* * *

Far off in the valleys of the kingdom of Mercia, troops of Dragon soldiers lined up making their way towards the castle. A little male fox playing with a sheep on the outskirts of the kingdom noticed a soldier make his way towards him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked frightfully.

"We're coming to take what's rightfully ours," the soldier told the boy.

The little boy backed away frightened by the soldier's demeanor. The soldier pulled his sword from his sheath and started making his way towards the little boy as a large group of soldiers appeared behind him.

* * *

The next day Amy sat in front of a vanity. She watched her reflection in the mirror as a servant brushed her quills, preparing her for the day. Amy wore a beautiful white and silver laced long sleeve dressed that was form fitting. She also wore an elegant flower crown on her head.

Amy was deep in thought about the previous night. She was worried Sonic wouldn't like her after he saw Shadow and her dancing together. A knock at the door interrupted Amy's thoughts and her servant quickly walked over to the door opening it. Rouge, Cream, Mina and Blaze walked inside. The servant walked out of the room. "I'll just let you have some privacy. I'll be back when you need me, m'lady."

Amy nodded towards her. "Thank you, Merida but that'll be all for now." Merida curtsied and closed the door behind her leaving the ladies alone.

Cream walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "So, Amy, want to talk about what happened last night?"

Amy stood up from the stool she was sitting at. "What exactly would you like to talk about?" she said as she sat in a chair closer to the group of girls.

Mina sat on sofa besides the pink hedgehog. "Amy don't be coy, we saw how you were looking at Shadow last night."

Amy blushed, "Was is it that obvious?" she asked slightly embarrassed. The four girls nodded in unison.

Amy placed her hands in her lap and looked down. "I couldn't help it. Shadow's been so kind to me since my arrival, and Sonic's been avoiding me as it seems."

Rouge crossed her arms. "Maybe he's just shy? You should try to bond with him more. You are going to be married at some point, it's best to have a connection with him."

"It's not that simple for royals, we aren't always lucky to get married to someone who we truly love. I'm marrying Sonic to help protect my kingdom, if I don't then my kingdom could be doomed," she explained.

Blaze put a reassuring hand on top of Amy's. "Well remember Amy, we're always here for you."

"Thank you, I'm so lucky to have good friends like you girls."

* * *

Sonic was in his room with Sally, the Queen from the Kingdom of Acorn. She was a brown chipmunk who had a very strange friendship with the blue hedgehog. She was visiting Sonic to have another steamy hook up session. Sally wasn't married and wasn't even engaged. She planned to stay single forever, but allow herself to be with various men without being stuck with one for good. Sally laid on her back in Sonic's king sized bed. She moaned out seductively as Sonic sucked on the side of her neck.

"Aah, Sonic…" she gasped. Sonic fingered her while he sucked on the side of her neck leaving a subtle hickie. He watched her writher under his pleasurable touches. Sally tugged on his quills gently, as he dug his finger further inside her.

"Mmm…Sonic, you know how to please your Queen."

Sonic pulled his finger out of her wet flower and licked the juices from his fingers. Sally blushed and watched him enjoy her sweet flavors. He smiled down at her before hovering his body over hers. "You bet I do. I love satisfying my women first."

She bit her lower lip playfully and closed her eyes. "Oh, Sonic do me rough, and don't worry, I can take it."

"Then let's get started, shall we?" He hovered his erect member inches from her flower but a loud knock at the door stopped him from progressing. "What now?!" He got out of bed and grabbed a robe draping it over his body.

He walked over to the door, tying the slash as he walked. "Sal, just stay in bed and keep the sheets over you," he urged quietly. She nodded pulling the sheets over her naked body and staying still in bed. Sonic walked to the door and cracked it open. His eyes widened when he saw Amy standing outside his doors. She looked as beautiful as always in her elegant attire. It was just a shame that he was busy with another lady at the moment.

He composed himself; he needed to show some authority to her. "Amy, what are you doing here unannounced? Did you get permission from my guards?"

Amy could hear the irritation in his voice. She also noticed he seemed to be a bit nervous. He kept looking back inside his room before looking back at her.

"Uh, yes. They told me I could see you," she replied timidly.

Sonic sighed, "This isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy…" He kept the door cracked so she couldn't see further inside his room.

Amy's ears went back and she could feel the tension between them. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-…" The clank of a cup being knocked over echoed from within Sonic's room. Sonic cringed closing his eyes and gritting his teeth; he knew had been exposed now.

"Are you not alone?" she asked suspiciously trying to peer inside his room. Sonic stepped in her path so she wouldn't see what he was trying to hide from her.

Her suspicion heightened. "Who's in there, Sonic?"

He became more agitated. "No one. If you are to be my wife one day you must learn that you aren't to question your husband. Now please leave, I'm very busy." He closed the door on her, leaving her standing outside feeling hurt and confused.

Amy felt tears forming in her eyes. She quickly rushed off down the hall trying to avoid being seen crying.

Sonic walked back over to his bed where Sally patiently waited for his return. Sally crossed her arms over her bare breasts. "She sounds like some piece of work."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well I am going to have to marry her someday."

Sally chuckled, "That's why I'm staying single, I'm not going to deal with some bossy man trying to push me around all the time. I answer to myself, not any man."

Sonic brought her into a kiss, running his hands down her bare back and stopping on her ass cheeks. He rubbed small circles on both butt cheeks with his thumbs. Sally moaned into the kiss forcing Sonic down onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, and straddled him. "Alright enough talk, now let me please you _for once_."

Sonic put his arms behind his head looking up at her luscious breasts. "Get going then," he smirked.

* * *

Amy ran out behind the castle and fell to her knees besides the lake. She cried feeling betrayed and alone. She didn't know how she could marry someone like Sonic when he had no interest in her. It wasn't fair that Sonic was allowed to fool around with other women before and even after he got married. Ladies were meant to keep their virginity and only give it to one man, their husband. All she wanted to be happy and be with someone she loved.

Amy looked at her reflection in the water. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were a little red. She wiped away her dried tears and tried to compose herself, but she was startled when an ear-piercing scream echoed from the forest behind her. She stood up and walked towards the woods, wondering if someone was in terrible danger.

Just then Shadow was arriving back from his journey into the village. He rode a brown horse and brought it back to it's stable. He got off the horse, handing the horse's reign over to a stable boy, who brought the horse back to it's stable.

Shadow thanked the boy and dusted his hands off. He caught something moving from the corner of his eye. He swerved his head and noticed Amy wandering towards the entrance of the forest. His eyes widened and he quickly rushed over.

Amy put her hand against one of the dead trees and peered into the darkness of the forest. She began to walk in, but someone grabbed her from behind pulling her back. She screamed and struggled in their grasp.

"Ahh let me go!"

"Amy, stop it's me, Shadow!" She stopped her struggle and looked back at Shadow holding her by her wrist.

She was relieved to see it was him and not someone else. "Shadow, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He put his arm over her and brought her away from the forest. "Come, you mustin' go in there," he warned her.

She looked at him curiously. "But I heard screams…" Shadow looked back towards the dark forest. "I'll investigate it later."

Amy was curious. "Why is it so dangerous?"

"That forest is known to many as the _'blood forest'_, people die when entering the woods. Some are lucky to survive, but most are not," he explained.

She looked over her shoulder as they continued to walk away from it. "What's in there that's so dangerous?"

"Bandits, witches, monsters, creatures…"

Amy looked at him with a skeptical look. "How do you know all this?"

He diverted his eyes. "I just do."

He brought her over to a stone bench and sat her down, sitting down besides her. He looked at her face and could tell that she had been crying. "Are you okay by the way? It looks as if you were upset by something."

Amy wiped her face again and looked to the floor. "It's Sonic…" She said feeling her eyes begin to up again. Shadow watched as a tear slide down her face.

He took his thumb and wiped it away, and tilted her face up so she'd look at him. "What did he do to you?" he asked with a serious tone.

"I know he doesn't like me, and I'm trying to make an effort to get to know him more. He just doesn't seem interested and keeps pushing me away. On top of that I caught him today with another girl."

Shadow exhaled looking at Amy with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. He's very naïve and he shouldn't be treating you that way. I could always have a word with him for you," he offered sincerely.

Amy stood up and dusted off her skirt. "No, that's okay. I'll try to deal with this myself." She walked off back towards the entrance of the castle. Shadow watched as she left. He shook his head and looked towards Sonic's bedroom window. He couldn't understand how his brother could throw away such a gem like Amy. She was pretty, kind, and understanding. If only Sonic could see Amy the way he did.

* * *

Cream wandered into the kitchen where the servants were preparing lunch. It was very busy inside as servants lugged around fresh meat, chopped vegetables and arranged decadent platters.

A very attractive yellow fox with two tails caught himself staring at Cream as she curiously explored the kitchen. Cream turned around and noticed the yellow fox making bread. Their eyes met and Cream smiled at him as he smiled back. "Hi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Cream, and yours?"

"My name is Tails."

She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was for a kitchen boy. She watched him as he kneaded the bread. She stood across from him at the table. "So, what kind of bread are you making?"

"Honey wheat, it's a specialty of mine. I'll make you a loaf, if you'd like," he offered.

Cream nodded. "That would be lovely, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm seventeen, you?"

Cream rocked on her heels blushing madly at him. He had gorgeous blue eyes and he seemed to be really sweet. "I'm fifteen."

"You're cute when you blush," he complimented

Cream giggled hiding her flushed cheeks. "Really? I hate it when I blush, it's so embarrassing"

He nodded, "Yeah, are you a new servant in training?"

Cream shook her head. "I'm one of Queen Amy's ladies in waiting," she explained.

Tails smile quickly faded and he slowly looked away. "Oh, I didn't know." Cream looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?" He frowned. "It's just, I was going to ask you on a date, but you can't date someone like me."

It was true, she needed to marry someone with a title so she and her family could be taken care of. "We can still be friends."

He gave a slight smile. "Yeah, we can."

* * *

The King and his advisors huddled around a table with a map of the districts of the kingdoms in the war room. Sonic stood besides his father as they discussed the bad news they had just received.

Amy made her way into the war with a dreaded look on her face. The men all looked up from the map and stared at her when she entered the room.

King Phillip walked away from the table towards Amy. "My grace, what are you doing here?"

She stood boldly, staring at the men. "I was just informed that my kingdom is under attack."

The King put his arms behind his back. "Yes, that is true. We're in the process of discussing what is the best option."

She looked at the king like he was out of his mind. "What do you mean what is the best option? Send help right now!" she demanded.

Sonic watched as Amy and his father debated on the matter at hand. He noticed how upset Amy was getting over this issue. He could tell that she was very passionate on her decision and he kind of admired her for that. Even though she could be a very soft-spoken person with a kind heart, she wouldn't let people walk over her when it came to defending her kingdom.

The King crossed his arms. "Well that's the thing, our soldiers just got back from another predicament from the south. I don't know if that's the best option to send them out again."

"If you don't send them, my kingdom is doomed. You have way more soldiers than my kingdom. I don't understand how you can't understand that."

He furrowed his brows. "I do understand. My best interest is keeping my army strong to defend my kingdom."

Amy exhaled in annoyance and quickly fled the room fuming. Sonic looked at his father and quickly followed after her.

"Amy!"

Amy made her way down the corridor not bothering to look back at the blue hedgehog. She wasn't up to listening to him side with his father. Sonic caught up to her pace and walked at her side. "Amy, let me have a word with you."

She avoided looking at him and kept her focus on what was in front of her. "Sonic I really don't want to hear it from you too."

Sonic grabbed her hand and stopped her. She roughly yanked her hand away from his. "What?" she hissed.

"I agree with you. I don't agree with my father's decision."

Her features softened. "Y-you do?"

He nodded. "I would feel the same way if I was in your position."

"Your father infuriates me. I mean we are in an alliance, he should be helping my country."

"Well, not exactly…" he corrected her.

She crossed her arms staring at him. "What do you mean?"

"Our alliance is put in action once we're married, other than that…-"

"I'm just pawn on your father's chessboard," she interrupted finishing his sentence.

He put his hands on his hips. "No…"

She turned around with her back facing him. "When are we even getting married?"

Sonic sighed, "When my father decides we should."

Amy looked over her shoulder towards Sonic. "Can I ask you something Sonic?"

"Sure."

She turned back around to face him. "Do you want to marry me?"

He stayed silent and looked to the floor. "That's what I thought," she replied.

Sonic took her hand in his. She looked into his eyes and for a moment it looked like he was about to tell her something very sincere. "Amy, it's not that I don't want to marry you. I mean you're beautiful, stubborn, and admirable. What guy wouldn't want to marry you?" he chuckled. "It's just I'm not ready to be married yet. I enjoy the freedom I have."

She put her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes with desperation. "I understand Sonic, I really do." She closed her eyes for a second. "Do you think you can you get your father to change his mind?"

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll do my best," he promised.

He started heading back towards the war room. Amy stood and watched him leave but stopped him. "Wait, Sonic." He turned around looking back at her.

She slowly approached him. "Why are you suddenly being so kind to me?"

Sonic smiled. "There's a reason we were engaged at such a young age. This marriage is strictly political, even if I'm not in love with you, yet. I'll do all I can to make sure you and your kingdom remain safe."

Amy smiled at him. "Thank you, Sonic." She headed back to her quarters for the night. As she walked into a room a shadowy figure watched her enter her room from behind a pillar.

* * *

One of Amy's servants, a female brown raccoon helped her get undressed and ready for bed. The raccoon pulled the sheets down and fluffed her pillows preparing Amy's bed. Amy brushed her hair as she sat on a stool in her silky red nightgown.

"My grace, I made you some warm milk to help aid you to sleep," the servant said kindly.

Amy looked back as the servant stood at the front of her bedroom doors waiting for her queen's next request.

"Thank you, Leena that'll be all for tonight."

"Goodnight, your grace." Leena curtsied and left the pink hedgehog to get her slumber. Amy sighed and walked over to her bed getting in the large queen sized bed. She pulled the sheets over her and looked over to the goblet of warm milk. She reached for it and stopped, she didn't even have the stomach to drink anything. She was too worried about her kingdom to be eating or drinking anything.

Amy leaned over to the two candles on either side of her bed and blew them out, leaving her in complete darkness. The only light in her room was the moonlight illuminating through her window. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts that she knew would keep her up. She wondered if her parents were in danger and how many of her people were being killed because of the attack. She closed her eyes, she knew she'd have to deal with this in the morning because there was nothing else she could do right now.

* * *

Shadow walked into the deep parts of the blood forest. He kept his hand near the handle of his sword. He kept focused and listened for anyone who could be watching him from inside the forest. He knew the true reason why the forest was so dangerous. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of dripping coming from the side of a large oak tree.

He made his way around the tree, ready for anything. As he walked around the tree he noticed a female skunk hung from her feet with her throat slit. He recognized her uniform, she was apart of the kingdom staff. She was being drained of all her blood as it collected on a bed of leafs surrounded by black stones. "Shit…" Shadow pulled his sword out and swung it at the rope that was tied near the base of the tree. The rope ripped and her body dropped to the ground.

Shadow felt for her pulse, but it was no good. She had been dead for a while. His concentration was interrupted when he heard a branch snap. His head shot up and he quickly looked around in the darkness trying to see if anything was around him. Shadow knew he needed to get out of the forest and fast. He scooped her up into his arms and quickly carried her out of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy had now managed to go to sleep. She lay on her side in her bed and nuzzled her face into her soft pillow. The door to her room creaked open and a figure creeped into her room. The figure climbed onto her bed and pulled the sheets off of her body exposing her in only her nightgown. The figure appeared to be a male, and began to undo the buckle to his belt.

Amy suddenly began to stir after feeling a pressing weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked above her, seeing one of the servants of the kingdom hovering over her. She screamed out and scooted back in her bed. He was a yellow porcupine and he quickly cupped her mouth with his hand. "No, no your grace! Please I have to do this." She pushed his hand off of her mouth. "Guards, guards!" she screamed.

Her doors flung open and three guards stormed inside the room grabbing the servant and dragging him out of the room. "Please my grace, I was forced to do this!" he pleaded. Amy brought the sheets to her chest and panted, feeling her heart race in her chest.

Sonic was walking down the corridor back to his room after having a heated debate with his father to help aid Amy's kingdom. He wasn't sure if he had gotten through to his father, but he had done his best. As he turned the corner he noticed three guards dragging out a kicking and screaming male servant from Amy's room. Sonic knew something wasn't right and quickly rushed into Amy's room.

When he got inside Amy sat on the edge of the bed while Queen Isabelle comforted her.

Sonic rushed over, and kneeled down on the floor taking Amy's hand in his. "Amy, what happened?"

"She almost had her virtue taken from her. One of the servants tried to rape her," the queen explained to her son.

Sonic stood and tried to look her over for injuries. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Amy shook her head, "No. I'm fine, other than being a little shook up."

"Why did he try to do that?" he asked his mother.

The Queen held Amy in her arms. "I don't know dear, we'll be questioning him. It's a good thing he didn't get away with it, otherwise you two couldn't get married."

Sonic stormed out of the room. "Wait, where are you going?" Isabelle questioned.

Sonic looked back at the two females. "I'm going to go interrogate him and find out why he tried to do this."

* * *

The yellow porcupine sat locked up in a cell. He sat on the bench of the cell with his back hunched over and looked down at the floor. He was ashamed of what he had attempted to do. He knew this wasn't good for him, and he knew there would be dire consequences.

The cell door opened and Sonic walked inside closing the door behind him. The porcupine looked up and gulped when he saw the blue prince standing before him with an angered look.

The porcupine fell to his knees and begged mercifully. "Your highness, I'm sorry I-…" Sonic grabbed his shirt, yanking him up to his height before slamming him against the brick wall. "Why did you try to take the queen's virtue?" Sonic asked with seriousness.

"I was paid to do so, and I was threatened."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "By who?"

He gulped. "By someone who said their loyalties lie with the Dragon Kingdom, your majesty. They told me that you would never marry her because you show weakness. They said in order to never make sure you got married I needed to take her innocence."

Sonic released the porcupine letting him drop to the floor. The porcupine gathered his balance and stood back up. Sonic allowed himself out of the cell and locked it. The porcupine clasped the bars of the cell door. "What's going to happen to me, my lord?"

He looked at him with a stoic expression. "You'll be beheaded by dawn, for treason." Sonic walked down the hall to the exit of the dungeon

His eyes widened, "No, no, please don't!" he begged.


	4. Kissed

Amy made her way down the hall as she headed to the throne room where the King had requested to see her. Shadow who was also on the second floor of the castle saw Amy descend down the stairs in hurry. He was shocked to hear the news from last night, he had only been told about it recently. He hurried over to her to get in a word with her.

"Amy!"

She looked over her shoulder as she held onto the railing of the stairs. Shadow caught up with her and stood besides her. "I only just heard about what happened last night, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It was a close call, but thanks for asking." The two of them walked down the stairs together making their way towards the throne room.

He remembered the other reason why he wanted to talk to her. He didn't want to frighten any of the other servants so he knew he'd have to be discreet about it. "By the way, you were right about earlier," he whispered to her as they walked together.

Amy looked at Shadow with no clue what he was on about. Shadow could tell by the look on her face she had no idea what he was talking about. He quickly clarified. "The screams you heard yesterday in the woods. I investigated them and found one of the king's servants strung up like an ornament."

She put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my goodness, are they alright?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, they were already dead when I found them," he whispered.

"Does your father know about this?" she asked.

The two of them stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. "Not yet, that's why I didn't know about what had happened to you. I was too busy dealing with that problem."

Two guards standing beside the doors, opened them allowing Amy and Shadow inside. "There are a lot of strange things going on around here…" Amy muttered under her breath.

King Phillip and Queen Isabelle sat on the throne, watching the two hedgehogs approach the steps. Sonic stood off to the side of his mother in attendance. He felt a tinge of jealousy seeing Amy and Shadow together. He didn't like having the two of them be off together when he wasn't present.

"Amy, I'd like to inform you that the problem has been taken care of this morning. We've also gotten a bit more information about why this occurred last night," the king explained calmly.

Amy clasped her hands together, desperate to know more. "What else did you find out?"

The queen continued the explanation. "Apparently the Dragon Kingdom thinks that we have no intention of marrying you and Sonic. But, they believed that they needed to take action by foiling any attempts of you and Sonic getting married. They thought stealing your virtue would do just the trick, that's why they bribed that servant to rape you."

Amy understood their tactic, and was happy it was prevented. Now all she needed to know was the status of her kingdom. "I see, and what about my kingdom?" she inquired further.

The king cleared his throat. "Apparently your kingdom has managed to defend itself. The Dragon kingdom is just trying to see how much it can get away with, but that's all the information I've received word of."

She didn't know how much longer her kingdom could fight for. She was still worried about the citizens, and her people. "So are you going to send them help?" She asked bluntly.

Sonic looked towards his father, shooting him a pleading look. The King glanced at his son with a stoic expression before turning back the pink hedgehog.

The king nodded, "Yes, I've already sent out some troops to assist your kingdom."

Sonic closed his eyes and blew out a sigh of relief. His argument had paid off.

Amy smiled, "Thank you, your majesty!" She curtsied.

The King smirked, "You should thank your fiancé for convincing me."

Amy looked over to Sonic who had an awkward grin on his face. He waved towards Amy as she giggled. "Thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

Amy looked back at the King. "Is there anything else?"

"The Duke from Soleanna will be arriving here later this afternoon along with an ambassador from the Dragon Kingdom. All of us must make them feel welcome," the king said.

Amy put on a forced smile. "Of course, your majesty."

He whisked his hand in the air like a mere fly. "You may go now," the king commanded.

Amy curtsied and left. Shadow watched as she swiftly left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Amy was once again in her room. She lounged on her sofa resting her head on her hand. A knock on her door interrupted her rest. She looked towards her door. "Come in."

The door opened and her ladies once again entered her room. "Amy, we heard about what happened last night. We wanted to see you as soon as possible, but we were told we had to wait till your conference with the king was complete." Rouge said as she sat besides her friend.

Amy looked at her ladies. They all looked worried for her. "It's alright, it's all been taken care of now," Amy spoke softly.

"So what's happening? The servants are cleaning up one of the rooms down the hall from ours." Mina asked curiously.

"The Duke of Seleanna is arriving. This could be a good opportunity for one of you girls," Amy mentioned.

Horses, soldiers and carriages pulled up in the courtyard of the castle. An attractive silver hedgehog stepped out of one of the carriages along with a brown squirrel.

A harold ran up in front of the new arrivals and blew a trumpet proudly. "Presenting the royal Duke, of Soleanna. Lord, Silver and the ambassador of the Dragon Kingdom, Ambassador Nicklaus."

Servants stood at the front door of the castle, bowing and curtsying as the royals made their way inside. Servants also walked over and proceeded to help carry their belongings inside.

Amy and her ladies heard the proclamation and ran out to the balcony of Amy's chambers. They looked down and noticed the two men make their way inside the building. Blaze took careful notice of how attractive the silver hedgehog looked. He had a charming smile, and looked dapper in his vest and brown boots.

"He's cute," Mina said noticing Blaze's stare.

"Yes, he's very handsome," Blaze replied back.

"But I still wonder why he's here." Amy spoke softly.

* * *

In the throne room The King, Queen, and Prince greeted their guests. "Welcome to our home, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Isabelle greeted as she curtsied.

Silver smiled and took the queen's hand kissing the top of it. "Thank you for letting me and my men stay here for the night. We're only traveling back to our home, so we should be gone by tomorrow." Silver stood back up and extended his hand to the King who shook it generously. "Nice to meet you Silver," the king spoke in his confident voice.

"You too, your majesty," the grey hedgehog replied.

Nicklaus stood off behind the duke and carefully took mental note of the royal family and their interaction with them. He jotted some notes down in a notebook. Sonic remained observant and watched the brown squirrel standing in the background. Nicklaus noticed the prince giving him a death stare from across the room. He shot the blue hedgehog a smug grin his way. Sonic scowled under his breath. He didn't like having someone from the opposing kingdom in his own. He knew this guy was up to no good.

Silver looked at the blue hedgehog that stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Silver extended his hand out for Sonic to shake. "And you must be Prince Sonic."

Sonic shook his head after zoning out; he shook the duke's hand and looked at the grey hedgehog with a forced smile.

Silver smiled warmly towards the prince. "I've heard a lot about you and your engagement to the queen of Mercia," he commented.

Sonic forced on a fake grin. "Oh, really? I can't say I've heard much about you," he replied nonchalantly. Isabelle discreetly nudged her son for his passive aggressive behaviors. Sonic shot his mother a questionable look for her gesture.

Silver dropped his handshake and looked at Sonic bemused. "I see… well just know my men and I won't be too much of a burden. We'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning, I promise."

Silver and Nicklaus made their way to their chambers. Sonic and his family remained in place watching their retreating figures. Isabelle took this opportunity to scold her son. "Sonic, what was that back there? I believe we told you and Amy to be on your best behavior."

"I don't understand why?" he scoffed in annoyance.

King Phillip looked at his son in aggravated. "Do you know why that ambassador is with the duke?"

Sonic shook his head. The king sighed rubbing his right temple with his hand. "He's here to observe you and Amy, and see if there's anything between you two. They don't believe that you two will even get married."

The blue hedgehog crossed his arms. "Then why haven't you scheduled a marriage date for Amy and I yet?" Sonic spat back.

King Phillip furrowed his brows. "Because right now I have no need for Mercia's forces. Mobius has no threats at this moment."

Sonic looked at his father in disbelief. He always knew his father wasn't a saint, but at this moment it really began to shed light on him. "You really are just stringing Amy along for a ride. You only want her here so you can use her for her power when it's convenient for you," he said pointing an accused finger at his father.

The king shook his head as he chuckled lowly. "Yes that may be my true intentions, but I am a king at the end of the day. Kings must show authority," he argued back to his son.

Isabelle put her hands on Phillip's shoulders trying to calm him. "Please boys, no more arguing. We need to show some dignity while our guest are around."

Sonic rolled his eyes and walked off. "Whatever…"

* * *

Silver and Blaze walked in the garden outside of the castle. Silver had bumped into Blaze when he was getting settled in his room. The two had spent a few hours together exploring, as Blaze showed the duke around the castle, and got to know him better. "So what's it like in Solenna?" the purple cat asked with full interest.

Silver smiled at her as they walked through the luscious rose garden. "It's nice, maybe you could visit me there sometime," he hinted suggestively.

Blaze smiled back. "I'd like that, but my duties remain with my queen until I find a suitor."

His smile faded. "I see…"

Blaze could feel the flow of the conversation fading. She needed to think fast to keep it going. "Are you engaged to anyone back home?"

"No, but my father desperately wants me to find a wife. I haven't been interested in anyone back home."

Blaze and Silver came to stone bench with a small pond in front of them. They both took a seat on the bench and admired nature's beauty around them.

"I understand, it was the same for me back in Mercia. That's why my family sent me with Amy, they thought I'd have a better shot at finding a man with a title."

Silver moved his hand over Blaze's. She looked down at her hand covered by his before looking up at him.

"Blaze, I really like you. I know it sounds crazy, we've only known each other for a few hours but I feel like I've known you my whole life," he expressed to her sincerely.

Blaze laughed lightly. "I feel the same way." She scooted closer to him and turned her body, facing him.

Silver gulped, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "Blaze, I was wondering, -" he said as his voice trailed off.

She giggled at his nervousness. "Yes?"

He got down on one knee and held her left hand. "Will you marry me?"

Blaze felt her heart skip a beat as those words left his mouth. She couldn't believe he was asking her to marry him. But in her heart she knew he was the one for her. "Yes!"

Silver's eyes brightened as he stood up embracing her in his arms. He spun her around happily after her acceptance. Blaze giggled and before she realized it, Silver had grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Blaze melted into his arms as they shared their first kiss in the garden.

* * *

Amy, Mina, Cream, and Rouge sat in Blaze's bedroom as Blaze gushed on the details of getting engaged and having her first kiss.

"How was it?" Mina asked while Blaze paced back and forth in her room. The purple cat could hardly contain her excitement. "Magical. I felt butterflies and felt like I was practically flying," she exclaimed.

"I can't wait to have my first kiss," Cream sighed dreamily.

Rouge lounged in a chair filing her nails. "I remember when I had my first kiss at thirteen, it was unforgettable," she reminisced.

"So when are you getting married?" Amy asked.

Blaze looked out the window at Silver talking to other noblemen. "First thing when Silver takes me back to Soleanna. I'm so excited, this will do wonders for my family and I!"

Amy smiled feeling joy for her friend. "I'm really happy for you."

"Hopefully at tonight's ball there will be more eligible men for the rest of us to find," Cream piped in.

Rouge stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "For real, I'm ready for the hunt. I need to find myself a man!"

Amy smiled looking at her ladies. "You will some day, all of you are amazing and deserve to fall in love."

Blaze walked back over the group of girls. "I love all of you." All of the girls encircled, and shared a group hug as they giggled.

* * *

Shadow and his father held a private conference in his chambers. Shadow was discussing with his father what he had discovered in the blood woods.

"No one else knows of this?" The king asked with worry laced in his voice.

Shadow stood with his arms behind his back. "I only told Amy, but she won't tell anyone. She knows it'll cause a panic."

The king paced back and forth thinking. "Good, do you think it was the witches?"

Shadow wasn't sure how much he should tell the King about what he knows go on in those woods. "I don't know…" he lied.

The king plopped down on the edge of his bed. "Well hopefully nothing more will become of it."

Shadow nodded and began to leave the room. The king looked up and stopped him. "And Shadow-"

Shadow stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle. "Yes?"

"If anything more happens, let me know."

"Yes father." Shadow bowed and left the room.

* * *

The party started later in the evening. Men from Soleanna crowded the room along with people with titles of Mobius. Amy and her ladies entered the crowded room of guests. Amy was dressed in an elegant black a rose gold gown. The dress had a sweetheart cut and the gown nearly touched the floor. Amy wore a simple tiara along with a dainty necklace with a simple gem, and some white gloves.

Silver was talking to some noblemen, but stopped midsentence when he noticed the beautiful ladies enter the room. He caught sight of Blaze standing beside Amy looking just stunning. Blaze wore a green dress with silver accents. She wore a chunky necklace around her neck that fit with the rest of her attire and she wore long white gloves.

He noticed Blaze looking around the room clearly trying to find him. Silver excused himself from the conversation and approached the women. "Hello, ladies."

Blaze smiled when she saw her fiancé approach she and her friends. Silver took her hand as she introduced him to her friends.

"This is Silver he's the Duke of Soleanna." Silver smiled warmly to the ladies. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blaze continued the introduction. "Silver these are my friends, Cream, Rouge, Mina, and this is Amy, the queen of Mercia."

Silver quickly bowed before the queen. "Amelia I've heard great things about you, I'm honored to be in your presence."

Amy still wasn't use to people giving her such honor when meeting her. She smiled awkwardly as he stood up. "Thank you, I heard you asked my lady, Blaze to be your wife."

Silver nodded. "Yes, I know it's soon, but I know she's the one. Do I have your blessing?"

"Of course, I want Blaze to be happy. I'm sure the two of you will be great together."

Blaze hugged Amy. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear. Amy hugged Blaze back, before Blaze pulled away.

"I hope you don't find this rude, but I'm going to dance with my fiancé," Silver said as he led Blaze to the dance floor.

Amy giggled, "It's not rude at all. Have fun."

Rouge elbowed Amy gently getting her attention. "Amy, do you see that handsome echidna over there?" she said while discreetly pointing to the corner of the room.

Amy squinted trying to catch sight of where Rouge was pointing. A tall muscular red echidna stood at the refreshment table chatting with some other men and women. "Uh, yes?"

Rouge fluffed her hair walking off. "I'm going to go try to nab myself a husband. Hope you don't mind if I go off on my own?"

Amy shook her head, "No, no I don't mind. I encourage you all to go out and socialize. Get acquainted with men," she urged them.

Cream and Mina looked at each other before jetting off in opposite directions. They ran off in search of attractive men they had spotted in the party. Amy chuckled to herself; she wished her ladies luck on finding suitable men, just as Blaze had.

Amy stood off on the sidelines watching the guests enjoy the party. But then she suddenly felt alone; she wondered where Sonic and Shadow were. A tap on her shoulder startled her but she figured it must have been Sonic or Shadow getting her attention. She spun around expecting to see one of the two, but was distraught when she came face to face with Nicklaus.

"Hello, your majesty," the squirrel said in a nauseating monotone manner.

She had to put on a good act. He was here observing how she and Sonic were doing with their relationship. "Hello, Nicklaus."

He smirked at her as he took a sip of his wine. "Enjoying the party?"

She forced a fake smile. "Uh, yes very much,"

"Where's your fiancé at? I'm surprised you aren't out there on the dance floor along with Silver and his fiancé," he said while gesturing to the two. Amy looked over and noticed how happy the two looked as Silver practically swept her off her feet as the danced to the romantic music.

"They look like they're really in love. I can't say the same for you and your fiancé…"

"Excuse me?" Amy didn't like the way he took jabs at Sonic when he wasn't here to defend himself.

Nicklaus leaned against one of the pillars in the room as he swirled the wine in his glass. "It's just, I find it strange that you're suppose to be getting married to the prince, and a date hasn't even been set yet. I'm starting to wonder if this is all a façade to make the Dragon Kingdom scared."

Amy watched him carefully and could feel the anger boiling inside her. Nicklaus could tell his words were upsetting her, which is what he hoped would happen. He enjoyed seeing her squirm by his words. And he enjoyed it more seeing her bite her tongue from saying anything that could cause him to report back to his King, to call an all out war.

Sonic had finally made his way to the party. He had no choice but to attend since his parents forced him. He really didn't want to be stuck in a room with that snobby ambassador. Sonic walked into the room in a black and gold vest, with black trousers and brown boots. He looked very handsome in his attire.

He looked around the room for Amy and spotted her chatting to Nicklaus, and based off of her facial expression she didn't look impressed by their conversation. Sonic made his way through the crowded room to join her.

"So what was it like nearly getting your virginity snatched away by a mere commoner?" Nicklaus bluntly asked out of the blue.

Sonic had managed to get close enough to the two, and heard the question the ambassador had just asked her. He felt himself raging within, but knew he couldn't let him see it, or then he would be winning in his verbal torment.

Amy felt her heart drop when he brought up the subject. "I-I…"

"Don't worry, next time it'll be a success," he said nonchalantly before taking another sip of his wine.

Amy was about to say another word but felt another tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Sonic stood behind her. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you." He put his hand around her waist and dipped her. "I wanted to dance with my queen." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Nicklaus watched the display in question. Sonic brought Amy back upright as she looked at him in puzzlement. She had never seen Sonic act this way with her before and wondered what he was up to.

"If you excuse us, I would like to take her for a dance, do you mind?" he asked Nicklaus with a charming smile.

Nicklaus looked at the prince with a blank expression. "No, not at all. Go along you two," he said before walking off.

Sonic pressed Amy against the pillar that Nicklaus had just been leaning on. He pressed his body closely against hers, with their faces inches apart. He stared at her romantically and Amy couldn't help but feel awkward with the prince acting the way he did. Some of the guests looked at the two being intimate with one another so publically.

She felt her cheeks blush with him so close to her. "Sonic, what are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"Just play along." He whispered. Sonic pressed his lips against hers bringing her into a kiss. Amy was surprised at first but kissed the prince back as she closed her eyes. Sonic broke away from the kiss softly and stared at Amy through a half lidded gaze. "I've been wanting to do that all day," he mentioned.

Amy felt like her whole face practically glowing bright red. "That was my first kiss," she whispered back.

Sonic chuckled, "I hope you enjoyed it."

* * *

Shadow made his way back to his room. He wasn't required to go to the party, and was too tired to want to go anyway. He opened the door to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Something struck him when he felt like someone was watching him. He casually walked around his room looking for anything out of place.

Shadow's eyes wandered to his balcony when he noticed the doors to the balcony were open. The curtains flapped in the wind letting in a cool rush of air. He walked outside and saw a cloaked figure sitting on the ledge of the balcony railing.

Shadow drew his sword from his sheath, "Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What does is you disturbing our sacrifice last night." A male voice said from under the hood.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, making sure he didn't look away for a split second. "I wouldn't have disturbed it, if it wasn't one of ours you were using."

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Oh Shadow, you don't understand. Now that you've disturbed our ritual, you owe a debt."

"How do you know my name?"

The figure shook his head in disappointment. "Your mother practiced our beliefs you know that. I knew her very well; she always talked so fondly of you."

Shadow pressed his back against the wall, facing the cloaked figure. So apparently this guy knew enough about his mother and he was willing to listen. "So why are you here, and what do you want?"

The cloaked figure crossed his arms in his lap. "Like I said, you owe a debt. You must bring us a new sacrifice by the next full moon."

Shadow smirked. "And if I don't?"

"Then we'll chose one for you, and it'll be someone you care about."

Shadow's smirk quickly faded. "Is that a threat?" he barked.

"Think of it as a suggestive statement."

Shadow pushed himself from the wall wielding his sword. "Who's to say I won't just kill you here and now so you can't hurt my family?"

"Even if you were to kill me, others would get the job done if you weren't to do so," he replied. "Now bring us someone, or we'll do it for you." The figure leaned back, falling backwards off the balcony.

"No!" Shadow ran to grab the mysterious cloaked figure but was too late. He looked over the side of the balcony and saw the cloaked figure in a pool of blood.

"Shit…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry there wasn't much ShadAmy in this chapter. The next chapter will be filled with it, I promise. Thank you to those of you who take the time to leave me reviews for my story. It means a lot to me. :)


	5. Jealousy

Shadow tossed and turned in his bed having a nightmare. Those words the cloaked figure had said to him haunted him in his sleep.

"_You owe a debt, you must bring us a new sacrifice by the next full moon."_

Shadow grumbled in his sleep and felt beads of sweat run down his face. Memories of the event flashed in his nightmare.

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Then we'll choose one for you, and it'll be someone you care about." The figure in the nightmare dropped backwards off the balcony, falling to his death._

"_Noo!"_

Shadow shot up in bed panting and looking around the room. This burden laid heavily on him and he knew he needed to put an end to it. It was only last night since the cloaked figure came and told him what was needed of him. Ever since then, Shadow had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach of what he should do. He didn't want to have to kill an innocent person just so these people would leave his family out it.

Shadow swung his legs over the side of his bed and got out. He paced back and forth trying to clear his mind. He sighed, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Sonic and Amy walked in the garden outside the castle together. They wanted to talk about the night before.

"So what exactly are we now?" Amy asked while walking alongside Sonic.

Sonic gave her a coy smile. "I would say that feelings are beginning to bloom between us."

Amy smiled. "So, you like me?"

"Amy, I've always liked you. You're gorgeous, like I said though, I just wanted to enjoy my freedom for as long as I could."

Amy twirled a piece of her hair around her finger nervously. "I know it's rare to find, but I want to be married to someone who loves me. I know our marriage was strictly political, but who's to say it can't be both political and loving?"

Sonic plucked a rose from a rose bush and handed it to her. "I'm starting to think the same way."

Amy took the rose and sniffed it. "You know you can be quite cheeky at times," she giggled.

Sonic smirked. "I know." He cupped the side of her face and kissed her.

* * *

A horse and carriage made it's way down a designated path towards the Mobius castle. Inside the carriage was a beautiful red fox, named Fiona. She fanned herself with a paper fan, as she sat in the carriage looking out the window.

The driver led the horses around a winding corner of the path, but suddenly a young boy ran out in front of the carriage and waved his arms frantically. "Wait, stop, stop!"

The driver pulled on the reigns when he caught sight of the boy standing in the middle of the path. "What in the?" The horses came to a screeching halt and the driver shot the boy an angered glare. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Fiona had flown forward in the carriage with the unexpected stop. "What the hell is going on up there?" she muttered under her breath in annoyance. She peeked out the window to see what was going on, and noticed a young boy standing up in front besides the horses.

The boy bowed and showed an apologetic stance. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know the bridge up ahead has gone out," he said while pointing. "There's another path through the woods that'll get you to the castle if that's where you're headed," he explained.

The driver looked down the path skeptically. "Alright…thanks, but next time don't jump in front of me when I'm driving." The driver tossed the boy a few gold coins for the tip.

The boy bowed thanking the driver. "No problem, sir." The driver shook the reigns and made a clicking noise with his tongue, making the horses take a turn into the path leading into the woods. Fiona peered out the window and locked eyes with the young boy. He waved to them as they entered the blood woods. Fiona had a bad feeling about this detour.

Fog covered the ground around them and the forest was very dark and eerie. There were no woodland creatures or birds chirping happy tunes, just dead silence with the occasional branch cracking. Fiona felt uncomfortable with the scenery change and looked around outside.

Suddenly one of the wheels to the carriage got stuck in a dip in the ground and broke off. The whole carriage tipped to the side causing Fiona to fall out of her seat, and onto the floor of the carriage. The driver had to practically hold onto the seat to avoid flying off. He looked back and saw the broken wheel. "Damn it."

The horses began to neigh and get spooked by the sudden chanting being said from the depth of the fog. The driver tried to squint his eyes to see who was in the fog. Suddenly someone jumped from out of the fog in a cloak and slit his throat with a dagger.

Fiona remained in the carriage shaking in fear from the strange chanting from outside. "Andy is everything alright out there?"

The chanting suddenly stopped and it became dead silent once again. Fiona sat up and put her hands on the ledge of the window and peeked outside. She screamed out in horror when Andy's dead body dropped down in front of her window exposing his slit throat and widened eyes. Fiona backed up and opened up the other carriage door and began running through the forest trying to find an escape. She didn't see anyone out in the fog but she knew it wouldn't be long before she was next.

* * *

Cream walked into the kitchen looking for Tails. Surprisingly enough the kitchen was empty at this time. She walked around a pillar and saw Tails in the corner of the kitchen concentrating on chopping up vegetables. "Tails!"

The yellow fox looked over his shoulder hearing the familiar voice. "Oh hello, Lady Cream," he smiled. "How was the party last night, find any eligible men?" he asked curiously.

She walked over to him with a large smile, and rolled her eyes sitting on a stool besides the counter. "Well, yes but none of which I'm interested in. Most of them were just really boring and had nothing special about them. I couldn't find anyone I could just have a normal conversation with."

Tails smiled and listened to her as she continued her story. "It takes time to find the right one."

She picked up an apple from a bowl besides her. "Yeah, you can say that again." She took a bite of the apple and chewed it. "Have you ever been in love before?"

He looked up at her. "No..."

"Yeah, me either. I've had crushes before but I've never been in love. In fact, I've never even been kissed," she noted.

He cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "Really? But you're so beautiful, surely you've been kissed before."

She shook her head, taking another bite. "Nope. All of my girlfriends have been kissed before except me."

He put the chopped vegetables in a bowl and wiped off his hands on a dishtowel. "Well the first kiss is always a moment in your lifetime that you won't ever forget."

She threw away the apple core into the bin besides the stool. "What's it like to be kissed?"

He walked in front of her sitting on the stool. "Let me show you," he cupped her face and brought her into a soft kiss. At first Cream was surprised but got the feeling for it and kissed him back. Tails slowly pulled away and looked at her blushing face.

She touched her lips. "Wow, that was amazing…"

"I hope you don't mind that I came on so forward, its just, I really like you. I know I'm only a servant, but I needed to show you how I feel."

"Well to be truthful, I think you're really cute for a kitchen boy," she giggled.

Tail laughed, "Well that's a relief to hear."

"But, do you think this is a good idea? I don't think it's allowed for you and I to be together."

Tails grabbed her right hand and patted the top of it. "Then we'll keep it a secret. Only you and I will know about it. When the right guy with a title comes along I'll let you go, but until then…" he hinted.

Cream got off of the stool and brought him into another kiss. Tails wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. As he continued to kiss her they backed into a pantry and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Sonic made his way down the hall after being told he was wanted at the castle doors. Amy was exiting her room when she saw Sonic rush by her, making his way down the stairs. "Sonic, where are you off to?" she inquired.

"Someone arrived and I'm wanted at the entrance of the castle, he shouted back as he rushed down the stairs.

Amy was interested and decided to follow after him.

Sonic arrived at the front door and a group of guards surrounded someone. "What's going on?" he asked to one of the guards.

"According to this woman, she claims that she wanted to see you. She insists that you two know each other."

Sonic tried to peer around the large guards. "Who?"

Amy had managed to catch up with her fiancé and hid behind one of the pillars listening in to what was going on.

"Spying on your fiancé?" a voice said from behind her. Amy jumped and nearly had to hold back a scream. She looked back and saw Shadow hovering over her with a smirk.

"Shadow, don't sneak up on me!," she giggled playfully while placing a hand to her beating heart.

The guards separated and the blue hedgehog's eyes widened with surprise when he saw Fiona Fox standing there, looking very frightened. "Fi?" he spoke in awe.

She smiled in relief when her eyes lay on the blue hedgehog. "Sonic!" She ran towards him and gave him a loving embrace. "I-I didn't know where else to go, and then I was attacked. I was soo scared," she rambled.

Amy observed the two from a far. "Shadow, who is that?" she whispered.

Shadow looked at Amy not sure if she would like knowing the truth. "Uh, that's Sonic's ex-girlfriend…" Amy felt her stomach drop and knew this wouldn't help her and Sonic's growing relationship.

"Who is she?"

"She's a noble woman, she stayed in court here for awhile and studied Math and English with Sonic. She's from another part of Mobius, and she's very rich. The two of them grew very close," he explained quietly as they continued to watch.

Amy noticed how pretty Fiona looked. She had gorgeous brown hair and a dazzling smile. She was tall and slender and just made Amy feel less attractive. "When did she leave court?" Amy asked curiously.

"A few months before you arrived. Queen Isabelle sent her away, because she was meant to wed to a nobleman in Soleanna. She honestly couldn't stand her."

Sonic pushed Fiona back softly, holding her at arms length. "Wait slow down, Fi. What happened to you?" He said noticing her dirty and tattered dress.

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Bandits attacked my driver and I in the woods."

Shadow listened closely after hearing about the attack. He had a feeling he knew exactly who had attacked her, and it wasn't bandits.

Sonic rubbed her back. "The woods? You didn't go on the marked path over the bridge?"

She shook her head. "Someone told us the bridge was out and that we needed to cut through the woods," she explained.

"The bridge is in tact, I just crossed it yesterday."

"Well whoever told her that, clearly lied," an irritated female voice said from behind Sonic and Fiona. They both turned their heads and saw Isabelle walk towards the two teens with an irritated expression.

Shadow and Amy remained behind the pillar and continued watching intently. Shadow chuckled lowly, "This is getting interesting…"

Isabelle looked at the red fox in utter disgust. She had never liked Fiona when her son was dating him. "What are you doing here Fiona? I thought I made it perfectly clear that you could no longer be here? Sonic's engaged to the Queen of Mercia after all."

She fumbled with her dress. "Well my family disowned me when they found out I gave away my virtue to Sonic. And my engagement fell through when my reputation got around. I can't find any suitors, and I have nowhere else to go. I thought maybe Sonic would let me stay here?"

The queen smirked wickedly. "Of course, your family was right to do so. You are nothing but a whore…"

Fiona bowed her head in shame, feeling embarrassed. Sonic narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Mom!"

Isabelle shrugged and closed her eyes, quite pleased with herself. "I only speak the truth, my son."

Sonic picked up Fiona's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Fiona looked at him with a smile. "Fiona, you can stay here, until I find another arrangement for you."

Isabelle's eyes shot open and she spun around. "What?"

Sonic stood his ground holding Fiona's hand. "She'll stay for as long as she needs until we can find someplace for her to stay."

"I'll hear nothing of it," the Queen spat.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have that right, only the King does and he's not here today." Sonic led Fiona away from his brooding mother. Fiona looked back at Isabelle shooting dagger glares from a far.

"You come back here Sonic!" his mother shouted at his retreating figure. Sonic ignored her shouts and didn't bother to stop or look back.

Isabelle huffed in frustration and stormed past Shadow and Amy hiding behind the pillar.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Amy mumbled.

Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, I'm always here if you need to talk."

* * *

Sonic led Fiona to a spare bedroom and allowed her to get settled in. "All of my stuff was left back at the carriage in the woods," Fiona said sadly.

Sonic sat her on the bed, and sat next to her. "Don't worry, I'll send my guards to go retrieve your belongings. In the meantime get some rest."

Fiona placed her hand on his upper thigh and looked into his eyes. "Sonic, I don't know how to thank you…you've always been so kind and generous to me." She leaned in closer to him with her lips parted and tried to kiss him.

Sonic moved her back preventing her from kissing him. "Fi, you can't," he said softly.

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Why? You always let me before."

"I'm engaged now, to Amy. We can't do that kind of stuff anymore."

She sat back and looked at him with sparkling eyes. "But I thought you loved me?"

He stood up and walked towards the door. "I did, Fi."

Fiona got up and grabbed his arm stopping him. "You can still love me, let me be your mistress. You told me a while ago that this marriage was strictly political. You don't have to be in love with Amy in order to marry her."

"I know, but I'm starting to fall in love with her," he admitted. He pulled his arm away from her. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Then keep it a secret from her." She lowered the sleeve from her dress revealing her shoulder and a bit of her side boob. "I know you still want me. "

Sonic backed up. "No, stop. I don't feel that way about you anymore." He opened the door.

Fiona watched him exit her room. "You know I'll always be here in case you change your mind."

* * *

Amy walked upstairs looking for Sonic. She spotted him exiting a spare bedroom. "Sonic!"

Sonic saw Amy and approached her. "Amy, I was just going to look for you."

"Good, because I have questions."

Sonic crossed his arms, surprised by her forwardness. "What about?"

Amy wanted to see if Sonic would be completely truthful with her. "Who was that girl?"

"Oh, you saw her." He said gesturing towards Fiona's room. "That's Fiona, she's an old friend of mine."

Amy put her hands on her hips and looked at him suspiciously. "Don't you mean, ex- girlfriend?"

His eyes looked away from hers, and his demeanor grew anxious. "Well… yeah. How do you know that?"

She crossed her arms. "Shadow told me all about her. I just wanted to see how open you'd be about it with me."

Sonic scoffed. "Of course Shadow would be the one to tell you..."

Amy looked at him with worry. "Sonic, I don't feel comfortable with this. I mean we only recently started to bond, and I don't want this to ruin it."

Sonic's expression suddenly grew annoyed. "Not you too, look she's staying here, okay? I care about her, and I want her to be safe!" he yelled.

Amy didn't like how his voice was rising. She stepped back. "Don't you care about how I feel?"

"Of course I do."

Amy touched his hand. "Then isn't there some other arrangement you could make, where she could stay?"

"No, now enough Amy. I don't want to hear anymore of this jealousy nonsense! Some day I'll be the King, and you need to respect my decision."

Amy looked at Sonic and noticed he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Has something happened between you two?"

Sonic knew he needed to be honest with her. He looked up at her. "Yes, but I stopped it."

Amy felt her heart sink. She had only just started to grow feelings for him, and already there were complications arising. She turned around and stormed off down the hall trying to contain her feelings.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called to her from the top of the stairs.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted back.

* * *

Shadow sat on a rock besides the lake. He looked at his reflection in the water and thought to himself. The full moon was two days away and he still wasn't sure if it was worth it to kill an innocent person to pay his debt. But at the same time he hadn't seen any sign that they would go through with what they said, and hurt someone he cared about. Shadow pulled out a flask from inside his vest and unscrewed the cap, placing it to his lips.

He let the contents hit the back of his throat and help calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and made a satisfying exhale. When he opened his eyes a pink hedgehog showed up in the reflection in the water of the lake. Shadow turned his head to his right and saw Amy standing besides him. "Do you mind if I take you up on that offer to talk?"

* * *

Sonic walked down the halls thinking about his argument with Amy. It finally hit him on how rude he must've come across. He started to rethink his argument for allowing Fiona to stay and realized how it must have made her feel. He knew he needed to find her and apologize. Sonic walked over to Amy's room and knocked on the door. "Amy?"

He didn't hear anyone answer and realized she must not be in. A servant passed by him down the hall. "Hey, you" he shouted to the female servant walking with a load of laundry. The servant turned around giving the prince her full attention. "Yes my lord?"

"Have you seen Amy?"

"Yes my lord, I saw her out by the pond with Shadow," she replied happily.

"Thanks," Sonic rushed down the hall and down the stairs to find her.

* * *

Amy sat on the rock and looked down at their reflections in the pond. She looked at the flask clutched in Shadow's hands. "Do you mind if I have some?"

Shadow looked at the flask in his hands and handed it over to her. "No, not at all."

Amy took the lid off and downed most of the liquid inside. Shadow watched her intently wondering how well she could hold her liquor. Amy gulped and made a sour face at the flavor of the alcohol. "That's terrible, but I needed it."

"Normally I would lecture you on why you shouldn't use alcohol to help drown your sorrows, but then I'd be a hypocrite," Shadow chuckled.

"Well I can't help it, your brother can be a real jerk sometimes."

Shadow smirked. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that, but what'd he do now?"

Amy gripped the hem of her dress. "Something already happened between he and Fiona. I told him how I feel about her staying here, because of my paranoia of something happening, and he doesn't care."

Shadow shook his head. "He's an idiot. He shouldn't just think about himself, it's clear he cares more about Fiona's feelings than yours."

Amy started to feel the alcohol hit her. "I wish Sonic was as understanding as you, Shadow."

Shadow smiled her way. "Thanks." He took another sip of what was left in the flask. "I don't understand why Sonic would look anywhere else, when he has you."

Amy turned and looked at Shadow softly. "You really think that?"

He nodded. "You're beautiful," he complimented.

Amy felt herself lean in towards Shadow. Shadow was always kind to her, no matter how busy he was. She felt like she had a better connection with him than she did with Sonic. He understood her, and showed more interest in her, and Shadow was also really attractive, maybe even more so than Sonic.

Amy shook her head trying to get the thoughts out. She couldn't like Shadow; she was engaged to Sonic! Shadow noticed her leaning in towards him. He looked at her parted lips and couldn't help but feel this attraction towards her. He was jealous that Sonic was engaged to this beautiful, sweet and kindhearted woman.

If only he were so lucky. Shadow decided to do something daring; he cupped Amy's face and pulled her into a kiss. Amy's eyes widened with surprise, and she almost pulled away because she knew she shouldn't allow him to kiss her. But then Shadow's kiss practically put a spell over her. It was much more different from Sonic's kiss. It was passionate, meaningful, and true.

Amy couldn't help but to kiss back. She tilted her head as the kiss lengthened. Shadow broke away and stared into her eyes. Amy stared back and a small smile crossed her face.

In the background Sonic hid behind a tree and watched in despair. He had just witnessed his brother making out with his fiancé. Sonic stepped back and ran back towards the castle. If Amy wanted to play that game, he could play it too.

* * *

Fiona sat in her room braiding her hair. She had managed to get the rest of her belongings returned to her. She had a new, clean dress on and was planning on getting some rest like Sonic had told her. A loud knock on her door startled her and she got up to answer it. She was surprised when she opened the door and saw Sonic standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Sonic, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

Sonic didn't say anything and forced himself inside of the room. Fiona backed up slightly thinking he was mad at her. Sonic closed the door behind him and marched up to Fiona and pulled her into a kiss. Fiona smiled through the kiss and kissed back. Sonic put his hands under her skirt, and moved his hands up her thighs touching her sensually.

Fiona moaned out softly allowing him to do, as he wanted with her. She missed this, and was happy to see Sonic missed it too. Sonic brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He pressed her against a wall and kissed down her neck.

* * *

After a few minutes the guilt started to set in. "Oh no…"

Shadow looked at Amy confused. "What's wrong?"

She stood up dusting off her dress. "I just realized what I did."

Shadow watched her. "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you, it was a mistake. If Sonic saw us, he would be so mad. I need to go find him and apologize for my jealousy," She picked up the sides of her dress and ran back towards the castle.

Shadow frowned and sighed. He thought maybe she had felt something in that kiss they shared, but apparently she had regretted it. Shadow held his head in his hands and looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to do.

A cloaked figure watched the ebony hedgehog from the darkness of the woods. A smirk crossed the figure's face before they backed up into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, Amy made her way into the dining room and sat besides Sonic. Rouge, Cream and Mina sat down at the other end of the long table and chatted away with some of the other people at their end of the table.

Amy couldn't help but notice Sonic seemed more quiet than normal. He moved his food around on his plate and looked distant. He avoided even looking over at Amy. Amy took a sip of her wine and decided to break the awkward silence. "Sonic?"

He continued moving his food around and didn't bother to look up. "What?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. You're probably right; I did over react. It's fine that Fiona stays here for a bit, I'm not worried anymore."

Sonic remained silent and took another bite of his food. Amy watched him carefully and noticed his demeanor still hadn't changed. She wondered why he was still so upset with her. "Sonic, are you okay?"

He scowled. "No, but I've decided something Amy." He looked at her with an angered look. "I think you and I should see other people until the date is finally set for our marriage. You can go off and have fun with other men, anyone _other_ than Shadow."

Amy looked dumbfounded. She wondered if Sonic had seen her and Shadow kissing earlier today. She hoped he hadn't. "Sonic, you know it's forbidden for me to sleep with any man other than my husband. Besides I don't want -"

"- I don't care, so get use to seeing me with Fiona, because she might be staying here permanently."

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at Sonic in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Sonic stood up from his seat, pushing in his chair. "Whenever we do get married to complete our alliance, Fiona will be my mistress." Sonic walked off leaving Amy feeling confused and hurt.

Amy looked down at her plate and suddenly no longer felt hungry. All she wanted to do was go hid in a hole and cry.

* * *

Shadow headed towards the practice hall to practice his sword fighting. He carried his sword by his side as he walked down the empty hall. He looked surprised when he saw a blue blur storming towards him. Shadow stopped and waited for his brother. "Something wrong?"

Sonic shoved Shadow back roughly, causing him to stumble. "Yeah something's wrong. Stay away from Amy, or else." Sonic warned darkly.

Shadow smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a threat little brother?"

"Yes, I saw you two today. If I see that again, I'll make sure you're banished from this kingdom." He threatened as he began to storm off.

Shadow watched him fuming away. "I don't think father would allow it," he quipped.

Sonic turned on his heel and shot the black hedgehog a deadly glare. "Maybe not now, but when I become King, my word is everything."

Shadow's brows narrowed as he watched his brother leaved him in the empty hall. "We'll see…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **How did you guys like this chapter? :) Please let me know by leaving a review! 3


	6. Marked

Amy woke up the next morning still feeling guilty about the kiss she shared with Shadow. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned feeling tired. She was confused because when she and Shadow had kissed she felt a spark that she had never felt before when kissing Sonic. Even though she enjoyed Sonic's kisses, there was something missing. When Shadow kissed her it felt familiar, and comforting, it had passion.

Amy started to wonder if she was falling for the ebony hedgehog. It was weird because sometimes she got mixed feelings from Sonic. It was as if he liked her, but he still wasn't completely ready to only be with her. Amy stretched her arms out and sighed. It was time to get up and start the day.

She turned over on her side and noticed something on the floor by her bed. She sat up and saw small black stones encircled around her entire bed. "What the?" She had never seen these stones before, and she wondered why they were left in her room.

* * *

Amy decided to search for Sonic to confront him about what she had found in her room. She saw a door open from down the hall, and Fiona walked out. She considered hiding, but it was too late. Fiona had already spotted her. Amy put on the best fake happy face she could, and approached the red fox. "Hi, Fiona. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you yesterday, I was kind of busy."

Fiona watched as the pink hedgehog walked towards her. She curtsied before the Queen. "Your highness," Fiona said in a fake gratitude.

Amy could tell Fiona wasn't enthusiastic about talking to her, but she knew she needed to be nice to Sonic's guest. Amy stuck out her hand for Fiona to shake. Fiona looked at Amy's hand in disgust before reluctantly shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Fiona."

Fiona smirked and shot Amy a fake smile. "Like wise." There was an awkward silence after, and Amy could feel the tension between them.

Amy fiddled with her fingers. "So I heard you'll be staying with us for awhile. That'll be nice."

Fiona crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face. "You can stop trying so hard to be nice to me. I know you don't like the fact that I'm here, but at the end of the day I'm here, and I'm staying forever." Fiona brushed past Amy, hitting her shoulder slightly.

Amy turned around looking surprised. "Fiona I-I"

"Don't even try to pretend like we're going to be friends. You know before you even came here Sonic was talking about marrying me."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible, I've been engaged to Sonic since I was three."

Fiona chuckled darkly. "Yes, I know. But we were well aware that engagements break. My family is quite wealthy, and the only reason why you're engaged to Sonic is because Mercia needs the alliance to stay safe."

"Well we're still engaged, nothings changed," Amy said.

Fiona circled around Amy like a shark. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I still can't stick around and become Sonic's mistress."

Amy's eyes widened and she felt her countenance sadden. Fiona took notice of Amy's hurt expression and smirked. She wanted to jab at her insecurities even more. "King Phillip even had a mistress too you know, I guess it's like they say, like father like son."

"Why don't you go suck an egg, Fiona?" Both Amy and Fiona turned and saw Rouge standing behind them with a smug grin. Rouge had been listening to Fiona pick on Amy and was tired of hearing her snide remarks.

Fiona rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Can't even battle your own fights I see", she said while staring at Amy with a wicked grin. "What kind of Queen are you?" She cracked as she walked off down the hall swaying her hips side to side.

Rouge shook her head in disgust at Fiona's retreating figure. "I can't stand that girl." She walked over to Amy and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Amy shook her head. "No."

Rouge looked at Amy worriedly. "Well don't let that slut get to you, you're so much better than that," she encouraged.

Amy wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the floor. "Sonic's mad at me, and now he's dangling Fiona around, and it hurts. Sonic and I were getting closer and now she's been thrown into the mix."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Men, they love to complicate things don't they? Don't worry I'm sure Sonic will come around, just give him a bit of space."

Amy sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

Shadow was doing target practice out behind the castle. He held his bow, positioning an arrow, and aimed at three targets. Shadow concentrated and aligned his shot on one of the targets. He released his fingers on the arrow and the arrow flew through the air and hit his target straight on the bull's eye. He smirked satisfied with his results.

"Hi, Shadow," a soft feminine voice said from behind him. Shadow turned around knowing exactly who it was. "Hey…" he said lowly.

Amy stood besides him feeling a bit awkward, based on his uncomfortable body language. Shadow started to pack his loose arrows in his basket.

Amy gulped. "I just wanted to talk to you, if you aren't too busy?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder meekly. "Sure, if you want, what's up?" Shadow expected her to talk more about what happened between them yesterday at the lake.

Amy stuck her hand in her bag and pulled something out. "I found these in my room this morning." She opened her hand revealing a handful of black stones. Shadow's eyes widened as he looked down at her hands with the stones. "I wanted to go to Sonic about it, but I'm trying to give him some space."

Shadow picked up one of the stones from her hand and examined it. "These stones, they're a symbol…"

"Of what?" She asked curiously.

"Witches. When I found that servant strung up and bleeding out, these stones were encircled around the area her blood was draining," he explained.

Amy listened to Shadow's explanation and was still confused. "So why were they in my room?"

Shadow looked at her with unnerving eyes. "You've been marked."

* * *

Sonic had Fiona pressed up against the castle walls next to the rose garden. He kissed down her neck making Fiona moan out sensually. "Oh, Sonic…"

Shadow and Amy approached the couple making out. The black hedgehog cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ahem…"

Sonic stopped and quickly spun around with Fiona in her disheveled dress. She moved her dress strap back onto her shoulder and saw Amy and Shadow staring at them. Fiona could tell Amy looked upset based off of her hurt diverted eyes.

Sonic scowled seeing Shadow and Amy together. "What do you want?"

Shadow remained unfazed by Sonic's irritation. "I need a word with you, and it regards Amy's safety."

Sonic's countenance softened slightly and he looked over to Fiona, gesturing her to give him a moment alone. Fiona nodded and walked past Amy, staring at her with hatred.

Sonic crossed his arms and looked at Shadow with seriousness. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Amy's been marked by the coven from the blood woods," he explained.

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at Amy. "Wait, what?"

"Those 'bandits' that attacked Fiona's carriage and her driver the other day? Those weren't bandits, they were witches."

Sonic looked at Shadow skeptically. "How do you know?"

Shadow knew he wasn't supposed to tell others about this, but his father was still out of town. "I just do, besides the other day I found one of our servants strung up out there being used as a blood sacrifice."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "So why are they after Amy?"

Shadow sighed. "Because I disturbed one of their blood rituals and I owe a debt, I cut down the servant they were draining before the sacrifice was complete. One of them came to me and threatened that I needed to find a replacement, or they'd chose one for me."

"And they chose someone close to you…" Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog with an angry expression. "…Amy" Amy's ears flattened along her head when he mentioned her name.

Sonic shoved Shadow against the wall, "This is why I didn't want you interacting with her. I told you to stay away from her, but you just couldn't, could you?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Amy rushed over and tried prying Sonic off of Shadow. "Please, Sonic stop!" she begged.

Sonic glared at her. "Stay out of this, Amy!" Amy backed up from hearing Sonic's harsh voice.

Shadow placed his hands on top of Sonic's, wrapped in his collar. "You didn't even know about all the sacrifices going on, before telling me to stay away from her," he grunted while pushing Sonic away.

Sonic stood in a fighting stance. "That's just it, there are all these secrets you have been keeping from me, brother."

"I know this is my fault, but I intend to fix it. I won't let anyone hurt Amy."

Sonic lowered his stance and eyed Shadow carefully. "So what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to have to find another sacrifice for them."

"You're going to kill an innocent person?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I have no choice, it's either you, or someone else," Shadow argued.

Sonic rubbed his right temple with his fingertips. "I don't agree with this decision. I'll make sure there are more guards outside of your room." He said while looking at Amy. He began to walk away. "No one needs to die," he said as he shot a glare at Shadow.

Amy looked at ebony hedgehog. "Don't worry Shadow, I'll be fine. You don't have to kill anyone in order to protect me."

Amy walked towards the entrance of the castle leaving Shadow alone. Shadow clenched his fist and looked towards the blood woods. He knew they wouldn't give up easily. He would have to be on his best guard to protect Amy.

* * *

The next morning Amy lay in her bed as the sun began to rise. She laid on her side, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest. A drop of blood hit the top of her hand and dripped in between her fingers. Then another drop hit her finger, then another, and another. Amy groggily opened her eyes and felt a heaviness consume her.

Her blurry eyes adjusted and focused on what was wet on her hand. She noticed blood was covering the top of her hand and was seeping into her pillow. She turned her head and looked above her to see what it was, and saw a dead stag head strapped to the canopy of her bed. Amy screamed out in horror as she stared into the bleeding stag head.

Guards and servants crowded Amy's bedroom as they removed the stag head from her bedroom and servants changed the bloodied sheets. Amy sat on her futon away from her bed and stared blankly off into the distance. She was shaken up by the discovery of the deer that had been left in her room. She was frightened and didn't know what this meant.

Sonic and Shadow had been told to come to Amy's room by Amy's demands. The two males walked through the door just as three guards carried out the stag's head. The two hedgehogs looked at in horror before looking over at Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic rushed over to her side and wrapped a blanket over her trembling figure. She was still in her nightgown and Sonic didn't want Shadow to get a free show. Amy leaned her head into Sonic's neck and cried softly.

Sonic rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay Ames, it's gone, and you're safe now."

Amy wiped her eyes and looked at both Sonic and Shadow. "What was that thing doing in my room?"

Shadow sat down across from them. "It's another sign from the witches, they're trying to tell us that Amy is definitely been marked, and that she's going to be their next victim soon."

Sonic was mad. He didn't want Amy to be endangered because of this coven mess, but at the same time Sonic saw this mess as a way to get Amy to stay away from Shadow. He knew if he could convince Amy that if she stayed around Shadow it would just get her in more danger, than she could be all his again.

"This is all your fault!" The blue hedgehog shouted while pointing a finger at Shadow. "This is why I didn't want you around Amy. You're putting her in danger!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I told you that putting extra guards outside her room wouldn't help. These people are serious and unstoppable."

Sonic looked over towards the remaining guards cleaning up the mess. "You!" he pointed to a guard. "Where were the guards I ordered to stand watch?"

"They were found dead, my lord. Someone had poisoned them."

Amy put a hand to her forehead. "Well that explains that." She closed her eyes. "Now I want to know why my head is killing me."

Sonic tilted her chin so he could look in her face. He noticed the bags under her eyes. "I think you were drugged."

Amy rubbed her throbbing head. "How though?"

Shadow looked over to her nightstand and noticed the gold goblet sitting on top of it. "Did you drink anything before bed?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, my chambermaid brought me some hot tea to help me sleep."

Shadow walked over to it and picked it up. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. "I can smell sage, lavender and other herbs in here. Someone drugged this before your servant brought it to you."

"Now we know why you didn't wake up. You would have for sure if someone snuck into your room, and strapped that stag's head to the top of your bed," Sonic pointed out.

* * *

Isabelle rapidly walked down the hall towards Amy's bedroom. A guard stood outside her door. Isabelle noticed his uniform didn't fit him properly. "You, Jasper is it?"

The guard was a grey wolf. "Yes, your highness?"

"Why is your uniform so unkempt? Don't you know how to dress properly? It looks a tad too small."

Jasper pulled down at his chain mail. "I'm sorry, I was a bit in a rush today, I had to grab another uniform to change into. I'll fix it."

"Good…" Isabelle walked into the room and rushed over to Amy's side. "I just heard what happened, are you alright my dear?" She sat on the other side of Amy, and wrapped her arm over the pink hedgehog.

Amy nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, I just have a really bad headache."

Isabelle looked at the few guards left in the room. She gestured for them to leave. Once the guard's left she looked back at Sonic and Amy. "When Sonic filled me in on what was going on yesterday, I was skeptical. But now I realize this is a huge problem." Isabelle looked over to Shadow with a dirty glare. Shadow crossed his arms and looked away.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"It's clear there are traitors in this castle. I'm determined to find out who it was. I'll be interviewing the entire staff to get more information." Isabelle stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll get down to the bottom of this."

Shadow also walked out of the room. He needed to do something before the full moon, and that was tonight. Sonic watched his brother leave the room looking conflicted. Sonic knew Shadow was going to have to do something drastic if it was going to keep Amy safe.

* * *

Queen Isabelle sat on her throne waiting patiently for the entire staff of servants to arrive for interviewing. Amy made her way inside the room and Isabelle looked surprised at her entrance. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I want to help you."

Isabelle nodded, "Very well."

Soon enough a crowd of servants flooded their way into the throne room. They lined up and patiently waited for their Queen command. Amy walked to the center of the room standing before the servants. "As you are probably already aware, I was threatened this morning with a ghastly gift left in my chambers. Someone in this room, is a traitor and if we don't find out who, lives are at stake."

Isabelle eyed the servants carefully for any signs of knowledge of the events. She noticed a few of the servants looking down at the floor, fiddling with their hands nervously, or just staring blankly. "If anyone knows who placed the stag head in Amy's bedroom, step forward now."

None of the servants came forward and remained silent. Isabelle's patience grew low. "Well, it appears none of you know who did this." She stood up and walked over to the servants. "If no one comes forward with information by midnight, then I will send my guards to burn each and every one of your villages to the ground. This is my home, and I won't let someone get away with this madness." She threatened darkly.

Amy looked shocked by her demands and threats. The rest of the servants looked frightened and looked at each other unsure of what to do. Isabelle sighed in frustration placing a hand to her forehead. "Very well, I'm going to do individual interviews with each of you. For the meantime go back to your work until I call for you."

* * *

"I can't believe that happened!" Mina said as the four girls sat in Amy's room.

"Believe me I didn't expect something as drastic as that either..." Amy said as Cream braided her hair.

"Do you have any suspicions of who might've done it?" Rouge asked curiously.

Amy took a sip of her hot tea. "Well we caught a chamber servant in a lie, but it led nowhere."

Rouge walked around and tapped her chin. "Well it definitely had to have been a man who carried that huge thing in."

"Well Isabelle is still looking into it. I can only imagine what King Phillip would be like if he were here right now…" Amy muttered.

Mina walked over to the window and looked out. Outside she saw Sonic and Fiona walking hand in hand. "So how is Sonic taking this? Last I heard he was still really mad at you."

Amy looked over to Mina. "He was surprisingly concerned when he heard about this, it seemed like he cared about me."

Rouge crossed her arms. "I don't know. Sonic doesn't seem to know exactly what he wants. He's off with Fiona a lot, and I'm sure we can all guess what he's doing with her."

Amy closed her eyes and frowned. "Let's change the topic, how are you girls doing with finding suitors?" Cream finished a braid in Amy's hair and looked around paranoid at Amy's question.

Mina leaned her head on her hand. "I haven't had much luck, what about you Rouge?"

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "I did get acquainted with a handsome echidna the other night." Rouge bragged while nonchalantly looking at her nails.

"Really, who is he?" Mina asked curiously.

"He's one of the King's knights." Rouge swooned thinking about him.

"What's his name?" Cream piped in.

"His name is, Knuckles."

"Hmm, you'll have to introduce us sometime." Amy smiled.

* * *

It was getting late and there were only a few more hours until night would fall. Shadow knew if he didn't get a sacrifice to the woods soon, then Amy would surely be snatched up by the coven. The ebony hedgehog made his way down to the dungeons to resolve his problem. A guard met him at the dungeon doors. "My lord, what are you doing here?"

"I need to take a prisoner for uh, something," he lied.

The guard looked at him skeptically but didn't ask any further questions. The guard opened the door allowing him in. "What prisoner are you looking for?"

Shadow and the guard walked down the corridor together. "What kind of prisoners do you have down here?"

"We've got two drunks, and a thief my lord."

"So no murders, or rapists?"

The guard shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Shadow sighed. "Bring me the thief," he said flatly.

The guard looked over to another guard standing by a wall. "Bring him, Jericho." The other guard nodded and walked over to a cell door and unlocked it.

Shadow took coins out of a pouch attached to his belt, and handed him some gold coins. "Don't tell anyone I was here."

The guard counted the coins in his hand. "Yes my lord."

Shadow eyed the guard warily. "Oh, and don't call me my lord," he whispered.

* * *

Sonic walked down the empty halls looking for Amy. "Sonic?" He turned around and saw Amy standing a few feet behind him. "There you are."

Amy could see the urgency in his face. " Are you okay? I was wondering if Shadow found out any more information, he said he'd question some of the guards."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and led her into a corner where they could talk privately. "That's just it, I've been doing some questioning of my own and you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"Shadow used his position and his wealth to bribe a guard for a prisoner. Apparently he told the guard that the prisoner would not be returning."

The realization began to sink in on what Shadow was really up to. "Oh, no…"

"I for one don't think that prisoner deserves to be strung up in the woods and get his throat slit."

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat. "He won't do it. There must be some other plan he has in store."

Sonic shook his head. "I think he would, for you." Amy remained quiet and looked into Sonic's eyes. "I can't blame him though, there's a part of me that wants Shadow to go through with it, so you'll be safe. I've never killed anyone in my life, and I don't know if I could go out there and do what Shadow's doing."

"You're wrong, he wouldn't."

"Stop lying to yourself and to me. Only someone who is blind wouldn't know that my brother has feelings for you." Amy looked down to the floor feeling embarrassed for Sonic catching her in a lie.

"I've known it for a while now, when you first arrived and he watched you on the dance floor, I knew then. I just never realized how deep those feelings were."

It was now or never that she finally revealed the guilt that had been riding her all day. "There's something I need to tell you…"

Sonic looked at her sternly. "If it's about you being in his arms and kissing, you needn't bother. I saw you, I saw you both," he said bluntly.

Amy frowned, now she knew why Sonic was so angry with her. "I-It was a mistake, I wasn't thinking clearly."

He shook his head listening to her excuses. "And what, you forgot he was my brother? Forgot that I'm your fiancé?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sonic…"

Sonic turned his back on her. "Don't. Tonight Shadow is paying the full price, not me." He walked off.

Amy chased after him. "I didn't realize-"

Sonic shot her an annoyed glare. "Amy, enough, I don't want to hear any more of your excuses."

* * *

Isabelle looked out the window of her room. She looked up at the dark sky and sighed in frustration. "Still, no one has come forward. Idiots…"

A light knock brought her attention on her door. Jasper stepped in her room with a young servant girl. She was an orange cat. Jasper looked at the Queen. "This one claims to have information."

"I'm sorry it's so late…" the cat said meekly while curtsying timidly.

Isabelle gestured for her to come in. The cat walked in and approached the Queen. "Your highness, I-I…"she looked back nervously towards the guard standing at the door of the room.

The Queen had little patience. "Yes, yes? Out with it already!"

The cat looked back at the Jasper again. "Um…"

The Queen realized she wanted to be discreet with her information. Isabelle looked at him. "I believe she wanted a bit of confidentiality. Stand outside my door until you're needed," she ordered.

Jasper nodded before looking at the cat hesitantly. "Yes, your highness." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the young cat. "You better have more than mere gossip. You already have my suspicions for waiting so long."

She gulped. "I saw one of your guards take that stag's head last night."

Isabelle cocked her eyebrow. "Wait, one of my guards?"

The cat nodded, "Yes, I could tell by the uniform. He came into the kitchen for scraps like most of them do. He didn't think anyone saw him, but I did." The Queen continued to listen.

"I mean, he was a guard, I wasn't about to stop him…"

"Yes, yes I understand, but I have nearly a hundred guards. Did you notice anything about him that could help me narrow down my search?"

She thought back, trying to think of anything to help. "Well, he was covered in blood, once he had it."

Isabelle scoffed at the useless description. "Well obviously I didn't see any guards drenched in blood," she said irritated. "If he had a brain, he would've changed." Suddenly something struck her and she realized whom it was. "He would've changed…" She rushed over towards her door. "And guards only have one uniform that fit them properly…." She threw open the doors looking for Jasper, who had now vanished from his post.

An advisor walked past her door. "Nigel, where did Jasper go?"

"He said you told him he could take the rest of the night off."

Isabelle growled. "Well I didn't, he's responsible for placing the stag's head in Amy's room. He's a heretic! Find him, now!" She demanded. Some guards down the hall rushed off to find him.

* * *

Shadow and Jericho were in the middle of the blood woods. Jericho was a red lemur, and was already suspicious of Shadow leading him away from the castle. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked frightened.

Shadow threw a rope over a high tree branch, and handed him the other end of the rope with a loop. "Tie it around your feet," he ordered.

Jericho looked at Shadow terrified. Shadow aimed his crossbow at him, and Jericho sat down and wrapped the rope around his feet like ordered. "Are you one of those people that perform witchcraft? Are you going to kill me?"

"Just tie your feet, and stop talking…"

"P-please, don't do this…" he begged.

Shadow continued to aim his crossbow at the red lemur. "Stop begging, and start praying. There's still time."

Jericho finished tying the rope around his ankles. "Time, time for what?"

Shadow watched him carefully, in case he had any ideas of escaping. "I need an audience, for the sacrifice."

Jericho's eyes widened realizing what was about to happen. "No, wait! I only stole that money to help feed my family. I don't deserve to die for this, please! I have a little girl, she needs her father to look after her."

A branch cracked from behind Shadow and he looked back quickly before setting his sights on the lemur. He knew that his audience had arrived. "We all have people to look after."

Shadow walked over to the other end of the rope and began yanking it, pulling the lemur up the tree so he would hang upside down. "No, please, don't!" he cried as he began to descend up the tree.

"Silence…" Shadow whispered roughly. Shadow tied off the rope so Jericho hung upside down. More branches and twigs began to snap as someone approached Shadow from behind.

A cloaked figure stood feet away from Shadow, observing the ritual. Shadow glared angrily towards them. "You threatened someone very close to me, and now I need to know something. If I kill someone, someone even as wretched as this?" He said pointing to the lemur. "My debt will be paid?"

The cloaked figure nodded. "It's simple, find an offering, any person, and your debt is paid," he stated.

Shadow stared at the cloaked figure and drew out his sword. "Then I choose you."

The cloaked figure drew out a sword himself and aimed it at the ebony hedgehog. He chuckled darkly. "Figures…"

Shadow watched the stranger carefully. "What you people do is sickening."

"Don't pretend this belief is so strange to you. You're betraying your mothers beliefs, bastard born or not."

Shadow growled and charged towards him with his sword wielded above his head. "Shut up!" He swung his sword, missing his target.

The cloaked figure leaped out of the way and swung his sword down, but Shadow blocked it using his sword. Their swords clashed together as they circled, waiting for another move.

"You belong with us Shadow, your mother's blood is our blood. Which means you're one of us."

Shadow tried to block out his talking and swung his sword again at him. He moved out of the way, nearly avoiding getting hit. The cloaked figure swept his left leg underneath Shadow's legs, knocking him on his back. "Admit it Shadow, you enjoy the bloodlust within you. I can feel it radiating off of your presence."

Shadow landed with a thud and looked up seeing the cloaked figure raise his sword above his head, ready to strike. Shadow quickly thrust his sword through the man's stomach, and pulled it out. The man cried out in pain and fell to the floor gasping, and holding his wound. Shadow stood up and placed his foot on his chest. He looked down at the pathetic creature before him and glared. "I think you are ignorant, and I think the bloodlust is in you…" He plunged his sword into his chest.

The figure cried out before smirking up at the black hedgehog." And now it's in you…" His eyes closed and he died.

Shadow looked away and panted, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure if he was destined to be like them, but he sure as hell wouldn't become let himself become like them.

* * *

Amy sat in front of the fireplace in her room. And used the iron poker to poke at the burning logs in her fireplace. "Has Shadow returned yet?" She asked Leena, preparing her bed.

Leena was a female brown raccoon. "I haven't heard, my grace."

Amy sat down on the bench in front of the fireplace. "And you told his servant to bring word of his return?"

Leena fluffed her pillows and smoothed out her bed sheets. "Yes, my grace, I did. You know you should rest, my lady."

Amy sighed and looked into the crackling fire. "Yes, you're right. Being afraid is exhausting…"

There was silence as Amy's mind went a mile a minute as she worried for Shadow's wellbeing. "That guard will be caught before dawn, but I just wish I knew if Shadow returned unharmed, or without-" She stopped herself and shook her head. "Never mind." Amy looked over her shoulder at Leena who was finishing up preparing for bed. "Come sit with me Leena, tell me something I don't know about you."

Leena looked at her hesitantly and approached her with a sheepish grin. "There must be some story you know that's more interesting than mine."

Amy smiled. "I'm just interested is all."

Leena picked up a goblet of hot tea from a table. She placed it on a tray and brought it over to her. "Would you like some herbal tea to help ease you to sleep?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, thank you." She picked up the goblet and brought it to her lips but stopped. Amy sniffed the contents in the goblet and smelled a familiar scent. She smelled sage, lavender, and dandelion. These were some of the scents Shadow had told her someone had used to drug her the other night.

Amy dropped the goblet making it clank on the ground and spilling the contents onto the floor. Leena turned around after hearing the loud sound, and noticed the tea and goblet on the floor. "I'll clean that up for you."

Amy spun around and held up the iron rod, clenched in her hand. "It was you…"

Leena looked at Amy confused. "Pardon?"

Amy watched her carefully in case she attacked. "You're the one who drugged me last night!"

Leena smirked darkly, and lifted her dress revealing a dagger strapped to her leg. She pulled it out and held it up threateningly. Amy's eyes widened and she backed up, still holding up her makeshift weapon. "Guards!"

Leena walked around the bench separating them. "Don't bother…"

Amy quickly walked around the other side, keeping her distance. "How many of them are you?"

"Enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Amy asked.

Leena watched the pink hedgehog carefully. "The King's bastard owes a debt, he needs to learn not to cross with our rituals."

Amy countenance softened. "Leena, you'll burn for this. All of you."

Leena walked around the other side with her arm extended ready to strike. Amy backed up quickly. "Guards!"

Her bedroom doors burst open, and five guards herded themselves towards the raccoon. The guards grabbed Leena, and yanked her weapon from her hands. "Ah, no!" She screamed as she thrashed in their grasp.

Amy watched sadly from the sidelines feeling bad for the punishment that Leena would have to endure. The guards carried out the kicking and screaming servant. "No, let me go, let me go!"

* * *

Sonic frantically came into Amy's room, looking for her. "Are you alright, did she hurt you?"

Amy sat on the edge of her bed, not bothering to look up at Sonic. "I'm fine, did they catch your mother's guard?"

Sonic approached her bed and sat besides her. "Yes, he's being held in a cell along with your servant. They'll be questioned before they're burned at the stake." Amy kept her sight fixated on the floor as she looked upset.

Sonic grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. She looked into Sonic's eyes and looked confused. "Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were mad at me."

"It's only because I worry for your safety." He brought his lips closer to hers ready to kiss her, but a knock on her door interrupted their intimate moment.

Amy's door opened and Shadow walked inside looking dirty, and tired. "It's done, the debt's been paid." Shadow glanced over to Amy. "You're safe now."

Amy stood up and approached him. "Shadow, what did you do?" Shadow backed away slightly not wanting her to get close.

"I'm sure he did something more than you were capable of," the blue hedgehog said bluntly while keeping his eyes locked on Shadow.

Shadow felt the tension in his brother's voice. He began to turn to leave. "Well if we're finished-"

Sonic abruptly cut him off. "-We're not."

Shadow stopped and remained at the door. Sonic hopped off the bed and stood in front of Amy and Shadow. "You were both put in danger because of what you meant to each other." Shadow looked away knowing where this conversation was going.

"One day, I'm going to be King. Do not go near her anymore, or I swear when I am King, I will not hesitate to banish you from this kingdom." Sonic walked past Shadow bumping his shoulder and leaving the room.

Shadow was left in the room with Amy, and began to make his way out the door, but Amy grabbed his left arm stopping him. "Wait." He looked back at her.

"Did you, did you kill that prisoner?"

He shook his head, "No, I was only using him to trick them into thinking I'd use him as a sacrifice. I set him free afterwards."

Amy looked relieved. "So, then how did you pay your debt?"

"I killed one of _them_," he said calmly. He gently pulled his arm from his grip and left her room.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm already writing the next chapter, so be excited for that :) Leave me some feedback on what you guys think so far. Thanks!


	7. Seige

Thank you,** Shadowscast214 **, **puppydog4**, **aliciathewolf45**, **jessicashadow**, **The Reader**, and **LuckyMiltank** for your reviews. It means a lot to me to those of you, who take the time to leave me some feedback. :) I appreciate it.

* * *

It had been a week since the traitors had been discovered, and been executed for their crimes. Amy had started to spend more time with Sonic again, and spent less time with Shadow. She started to show feelings towards the blue hedgehog again as the spent more alone time.

Amy and Sonic laid on the grass outside the castle. The two of them laughed together as they watched the clouds go by. Amy pointed up to one of the clouds and smiled. "That one looks like a bird."

Sonic looked to where she was pointing. "Yeah, you're right Ames, it does."

Amy moved closer to Sonic and laid her head on his chest. "I like spending time with you."

Sonic smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Me too."

She looked up at him. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

Amy smiled. "Good." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Sonic looked at her deviously before rolling her over and tickling her.

Amy giggled profusely as she squirmed under him. "S-sonic, stop, that tickles!" she giggled.

"Surrender and I'll stop," he chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Sonic stopped and leaned over her. He looked down at her lovingly. Amy couldn't help but to blush under his gaze. She closed her eyes as Sonic leaned in closer to her and brought her into a gentle kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Near the castle entrance Fiona watched in utter disgust at the display. Isabelle noticed the red fox watching her son and Amy make out. She smirked to herself knowing it must be killing Fiona to be watching. "Jealous are we?"

Fiona turned around and glared at the Queen. "No," she lied.

Isabelle chuckled. "It must be hard knowing Sonic will never show affection the same way with you. You're just a cheap thrill for him."

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "How would you know?"

"I know that he was just using you to make Amy jealous when he found out Shadow, and Amy had feelings for one another."

Fiona's countenance stiffened up. It couldn't be true; Sonic told her he loved her before. But then again that was a few months ago, could he have fallen out of love with her?

The Queen noticed Fiona's frazzled expression; she was obviously thinking about what she had said. That was good enough for the Queen; she walked off leaving Fiona to think to herself. She would do anything to keep Sonic from marrying anyone but Amy.

Sonic and Amy made their way back inside the castle. Isabelle approached them. "Sonic, I need you to get ready, the prince of Moebius is coming and I need you to greet him."

Sonic rolled his eyes. He wasn't fond of this prince, but he knew he needed to be the one to greet another royal. It was considered an insult if not done, and since King Phillip was still away on business Sonic was the one to be in order.

Sonic looked to Amy. "I'll see you in a bit, once this is over." He kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hall with his mother.

Amy watched Sonic walk off and turned down the corner before bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She looked up and noticed it was Shadow. Shadow remained quiet and walked around her not saying a word. Amy watched him quickly disappear down the hall. Amy sighed, she missed having her chats with Shadow, but she knew she shouldn't be hanging around him, now that she was growing closer with Sonic.

* * *

Cream was once again in the kitchen alongside Tails. She sat at a table reading a letter sent from home. Tails noticed her serious expression as she read the note silently to herself. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Cream looked up from the letter. "My father wants to know if I found any suitable men of fortune. He wants to me get married as soon as possible." She sighed. "My family is in a lot of debt, so I need to marry someone who's rich," she explained.

Tails chopped up a carrot. "So, he doesn't know about us then."

She shook her head. "No."

He placed the chopped vegetables into a boiling pot. "So what are you going to do?"

She took a sip of her tea. "Hopefully find a rich guy."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

Cream shook her head. "It's fine. You know all I've been raised to do is dress nice and smile at men?"

Tails grinned and looked back at the rabbit. "I've had delight from that smile," he said coyly.

Cream giggled, she watched as Tails whipped some eggs in a bowl. "You know, I've never eaten an egg that someone else hadn't made for me."

Tails looked back at her surprised. "There's always a first time," he said gesturing for her to try.

Cream smiled and walked up to the stove. Tails poured the mixed eggs into the pan and let it sizzle for a moment. "Here take the handle of the pan," he instructed.

Cream took the handle and felt Tails stand closely behind her. "In a minute you're going to flip the egg, so it'll cook on the other side."

Cream looked back at him like he was insane. "Really?"

Tails chuckled, "Yes." He put his hands over hers holding the handle. "Don't worry I'll do it with you," he teased.

Cream felt a warm blush cross over her face feeling how close he was to her. Cream watched the egg bubble in the pan, ready to flip. "Don't worry it's easy," he quipped.

Cream flipped the egg and it successfully flipped over onto the other side. "See, you did it!"

Cream smiled happily. "Wow, that was easy."

"And here's your prize." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He titled his face down and brought her into a kiss. Cream smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Isabelle and Sonic stood at the entrance of the castle. Isabelle noticed Sonic's quills looked a bit messy and she tried to fix them. Sonic jerked away from her touch and looked at her in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix your appearance," she said while smoothing out his quills. "Now, be on your best behavior," she said lowly. Sonic rolled his eyes, grumbling something inaudible under his breath.

"Prince Scourge of Moebius," a Harold said from the walkway outside.

A green hedgehog with piercing blue eyes stepped out of a carriage along with several of his men. He wore a long black cape, silver shoulder plates, and black boots. He threw out a wicked smile when he spotted Prince Sonic at the steps of the castle.

Isabelle noticed Sonic wasn't smiling. "Smile," she whispered under her breath, while elbowing him softly. Sonic forced on a fake smile.

"Remember, it's wasn't too long ago Mobius was a war with Moebius," she reminded him.

Scourge walked up the steps and smiled at the Queen. Isabelle welcomed him, "Welcome Scourge, it's been a while since I've last seen you."

Scourge smiled at the Queen, ignoring Sonic's presence. "It's a honor being in your lovely presence," he complimented. He picked up her right hand and kissed the top of it.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Scourge looked over to Sonic who was silently fuming from the inside. "I must express my regrets for not realizing the King was not in."

"He's not in right _now_, but he'll be back shortly," Sonic piped in.

"I see."

The head guard standing besides Isabelle and Sonic cleared his throat. "Your majesty, I must ask for his men's weapons, before I show them to their rooms."

"It's just a formality," the Queen insured.

Scourge's men looked at each other, before looking to their prince for instructions. Scourge nodded, "No, I understand. I insist."

Isabelle smiled and she and Sonic led Scourge to his room. His men took their weapons out, and reluctantly handed them over to the guards.

* * *

Sonic, Isabelle, and Scourge stood in the throne room. Amy had come down from her room to greet the foreign prince. Scourge took notice of how stunning and beautiful Amy looked as she approached them. He eyed her up and down before walking up to her, and kissing the top of her hand, "Your, grace."

Sonic watched Scourge closely and felt jealous. He didn't like the way Scourge looked at his fiancé, and he could feel the rage boiling inside him. Scourge glanced over to Sonic and chuckled. "You should keep her close, before someone else steals her away," he joked.

Amy sheepishly grinned by his gesture of flattery. A servant walked over with a tray of goblets of wine. Scourge picked up one of the goblets. "How delightful." The rest of them picked up a glass of wine for themselves.

Scourge took a sip of his wine. Both Isabelle and Sonic seemed tense, trying their best at pleasing their guest. Amy noticed the tension and decided to speak up. "So, Scourge, is this your first time visiting in Mobius?"

"No, I was here less than a year ago to negotiate for my father's freedom. He was taken prisoner by King Phillip," he said with venom in his voice while directing his eyes towards Sonic.

Sonic glared back at the green hedgehog before taking another sip of his wine. Isabelle looked around uneasily not sure what to say. It was clear there was still a lot of animosity with Scourge.

Scourge picked up on the three's uncomfortable body language. "Nothing to be ashamed of, war is war at the end of the day."

"So did you secure you're father's release?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Of course, my father was held for eight months. I bargained like anyone would, and then my father was returned to me, for fifteen hundred gold coins." Everyone became even more quiet. Scourge took another sip of his wine.

Isabelle smiled sheepishly and raised her glass breaking the silence. "To peace." Amy and Sonic raised their glasses. Scourge grinned. "To peace."

* * *

Cream walked out of the changing room wearing servant attire. Tails looked at her changed appearance. "Wow, you look—"

"-I look ridiculous, don't I? She interrupted him, looking away embarrassed.

Tails smiled at her. "Well if you want to go out and not be recognized, you'll need to look like a peasant."

"Alright, well I'm ready." Tails took her hand and began to lead her out of the castle, but two of Scourge's men blocked their path. "Who are you two?" A fat pig asked.

Tails stepped in front of Cream protectively. "We're from the kitchen."

The pig grabbed cream's hand and touched it. "Soft hands for a kitchen maid," he said making an observation. Cream looked frightened, and felt uncomfortable being touched by the gruff pig.

Tails knew something wasn't right. Why were Scourge's men acting like they owned the place? Tails grabbed her hand from the pig. "She's new…" he defended.

The pig huffed. "Alright you two, back to the kitchen. No one's leaving today." Tails and Cream looked at each other worriedly and watched as the portcullis was drawn down.

"What's happening?" Cream whispered to Tails as they made their way back towards the kitchen.

Tails draped an arm over her, leading her away. "I think we just lost control of the castle," he whispered back.

* * *

Shadow was walking through the halls but quickly ducked out of sight when he heard Scourge's men leading their guards towards the dungeon. Shadow hid behind a statue and watched as another group of soldiers led some of the servants towards the dungeon as well. At that point he knew they were in trouble. Shadow looked over towards a wall with a large drape covering it. He waited for the right moment before making a mad dash for the draped wall.

He threw the drape back and pressed on one of the bricks along the wall revealing a secret passage way. He entered the passage way and quickly closed the door behind him, before anyone saw.

* * *

Scourge walked over to one of the large windows in the throne room and peered out of it. Sonic and Amy stood close to each other, as they watched the other prince make himself feel at home. "When do you think King Phillip will be coming back?" The green hedgehog asked.

"Like I said, quite soon. Probably any moment now," Sonic lied boldly.

Scourge smirked looking back at his blue rival. "Really now? I understand that's he's all the way in the Acorn Kingdom. That's a three-day travel from here. Are you sure he'll be arriving any moment?"

Sonic realized at that moment he had just been caught in a lie. He kept his cool, and used his best poker face. "Well, no, but yet you seemed surprised my father wasn't here to greet you," he quipped.

One of Scourge's men came in and whispered something into his ear. He was black minx. Sonic knew something wasn't right. The way Scourge was asking questions and acting, made him believe something bad was about to happen. Sonic turned to Amy and whispered something in her ear. "Amy, go upstairs, now."

The black minx moved away, remaining in the room, armed with a weapon. Scourge's grimace was quickly replaced with a cocky grin. Amy went to move but the minx placed his hand on the handle of his sword. He gave her a threatening look, as if daring her to try to make a move.

Sonic glared at green hedgehog. "Scourge, I think it's time to tell us why you're here. I'm starting to doubt that this is a diplomatic visit."

Scourge crossed his arms over his chest. "I've come for restitution."

Isabelle cocked an eyebrow at the prince. "Restitution?"

"The conditions of my father's confinement were not ideal. My father _was _returned to me, but only his head," he said flatly.

Isabelle looked shocked. She was not aware of what her husband had done with the King of Moebius. "Scourge, I'm so sorry…"

Scourge looked directly into the Queen's eyes. "My father is dead, I don't have a wife, and my sister who was once a bastard, is now Queen of Moebius. Am I not due satisfaction?"

Sonic placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "I think it's best you leave now."

Scourge looked to his right hand man. "Steven." The black minx pulled his sword from his sheath threateningly. "You know I purposely came here knowing the King was not in. I knew it'd be the best time. He's taken all of your strongest men along with him, and left you your weakest soldiers."

"Leave now, before it's too late for you," Sonic warned.

Scourge chuckled. "My men now control this castle, Sonic. They've already overtaken most of your guards and have them locked away in the cells. We have their weapons."

A group of men entered the throne room. "The castle is secure my lord," one the men said.

Scourge smiled wickedly. "This castle is now mine." Sonic and Isabelle watched as Scourge's men surrounded them.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the green hedgehog. "You're holding us for ransom?"

Scourge looked at the pink hedgehog sympathetically. "I'm sorry Queen Amy, you're just an innocent in all of this. You won't be hurt, I promise," he said while giving her a wink.

The green hedgehog put his attention back to Isabelle. "Now, we'll negotiate on this matter. You and me, my Queen."

* * *

Rouge made her way through the dining room. The room was filled with rowdy men from Moebius. One of the men, a black bat noticed her walking through, and eyed her up and down lustfully. "My, my, my who do we have here?"

Rouge looked at the bat in disgust. "Why don't you look elsewhere you sleaze ball," she walked past him but he wrapped his wings around her frame. Rouge tried pulling away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, I'm not like the other guys over there. They're just a bunch of dogs, spend some time with me, I'll show you a good time," he hinted suggestively.

Rouge thrashed in his grasp. "No, let me go!" The bat continued to hold a tight grasp on her.

"Let her go."

The bat and Rouge looked back and saw Amy enter the room. "I am the Queen of Mercia and she is my lady, unhand her, now," she said seriously.

The bat kept a serious face. "She's fine here."

Scourge entered the room behind the pink hedgehog after hearing all the commotion. "Is something wrong, your grace?" Amy looked at Scourge before narrowing her eyes towards the horny bat with Rouge in his grasp. Scourge followed her eyes and knew what she wanted.

The bat noticed Amy's discreetness with her communication with the prince. "We're just having some fun, my lord," he explained.

Scourge looked back towards Amy and smirked. "Soldiers must have their indulgences," he argued politely.

Amy knew some flirting would have to take place if she wanted to get through with her demands. She stood in front of the green hedgehog and batted her eyelashes. "Yes, I understand that, but Lady Rouge would be so much more useful to me upstairs, where me and the rest of my ladies could retire to our chambers."

Scourge eyed her carefully, debating on what to do. "Well…"

"Please, my lord. You are the master of this castle after all."

"I suppose Queens, must also have their indulgences. I hope that in return, you and your ladies will join my men and I for the feast later this evening." He picked up her hand and looked over her shoulder at his men scornfully. "Do not let my men's roughness intimidate you, you will not be harmed," he insisted.

Amy placed her other hand on top of his. "Thank you so much for your protection." Amy looked back at Rouge who had now been released. "Rouge, come along."

Rouge shot the bat a dirty glare before hurrying off with Amy.

* * *

Mina, and Rouge sat in Amy's bedroom remaining quiet. Amy sat by her window and wondered what was going to happen. Mina sat on Amy's bed and looked at the pink hedgehog. "I wonder what happened to Cream, do you think Scourge's men took her?"

Amy went to speak but a loud knock on the door drew her attention away. One of Scourge's soldiers opened her door, and Cream walked in still dressed as a servant with a tray of food. "Your grace," she said while keeping on a straight face and curtsying.

Rouge, Mina and Amy tried to also keep a straight face, as they looked at the rabbit confused. They weren't sure why she was dressed like a servant, but they were sure an explanation would be revealed. The soldier closed the door leaving the four ladies alone. Cream placed the tray of food down on a table and turned around.

"Cream, are you alright?" Mina asked worriedly.

She exhaled a relaxed sigh. "Yes, I've been in the kitchen all day."

Rouge placed a hand on her cocked hip, and eyed her attire up and down. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Cream quickly made up a lie. She didn't want them to know she was spending her time with Tails. "Oh, well I thought servants were practically invisible, so I dressed up as one."

Mina chuckled. "So, you're working?"

Cream shot Mina a deadpan expression. "Trying to work." She looked over to Amy. "What's going on up here? Are you guys okay?"

They nodded. "We're waiting to see if Sonic and Isabelle can strike up a bargain with the prince."

A drape along one of Amy's walls moved and the four girls stared at it frightened. Amy was surprised to see Shadow appear from behind a secret door.

"Shadow?" she stuttered.

"It's a secret passage. They run all through the castle. I've been hiding in here marking a path for everyone to escape."

"So you know your way around in there?" Rouge asked.

He nodded, "Yes, if we can get all of the servants and you out of here, we'll be able to send for help," the black hedgehog explained.

* * *

Sonic and Isabelle sat in her room along with Scourge, bargaining a price for their ransom. Scourge poured out a bag of gold coins, letting them spill onto a desk.

"That's ten times what you paid for your father, are we good?" Sonic asked. Scourge remained silent, and moved a few of the coins around. "Think of all the things you could buy with that gold," Sonic gestured.

Scourge kept his back towards the other two. He sighed. "It is a generous offer, but it does not give me satisfaction."

The Queen looked at him sympathetically. "Of course, it doesn't resurrect your father, I understand. What else could bring you pleasure?"

A light blub went off in his head and he turned around slowly. "After a bit of thought, I've decided what I want."

"What?" The Queen asked.

"I told you that I don't have a wife, and after talking with the lovely Queen of Mercia, I think she'd make a lovely bride. Then I'd get to have a kingdom to rule after all."

"No, you can't have her!" Sonic said defensively.

Scourge chuckled darkly. "Then what else can you offer me, blue?"

Sonic was not about to give up Amy to this scumbag. He knew how cruel Scourge could be; based off of the talk he'd heard. "You want revenge, right? Take me for ransom. We can leave tonight, and I'm your hostage. Do as you like with me, but don't take Amy."

Isabelle looked at her son like he was crazy. She grabbed onto his arm. "No, Sonic!"

Scourge tapped his chin thinking about the pros and cons to this deal. He smiled darkly towards the blue hedgehog. "Finally, a decent offer. I gladly accept. I'll take great pleasure in killing you, slowly."

* * *

Amy gained access to the Queens room by one of Scourge's soldiers. She saw Isabelle sniffing a vile of something before dripping it onto some gold coins in a large chest. Amy looked around the room expecting to see Sonic, but he wasn't there.

"How's the bargaining going on?" she questioned.

Isabelle looked up from what she was doing. "Scourge is taking Sonic hostage."

"What?"

"He's doing it to protect you. Scourge wanted you as a bargaining chip, but Sonic would hear nothing of it," she explained.

Amy sat across from the Queen, distraught on what to do. "We can't let that happen."

"I agree, but what can we do?"

"Shadow's managed to stay hidden all day in the secret passage ways. He's marked a path to help all of us escape. Now we just need to think of a way to get Sonic out."

Isabelle stood up and paced, thinking of a plan. "There's a hidden entryway near the main entrance besides the dining room. That one runs out near the stables. If we can make a diversion we can get everyone out, while we attend the feast with Scourge."

"But how will _we_ get out? Won't he notice we're missing?"

Isabelle looked sternly towards Amy. "I'll stay behind then."

She shook her head. "What? No, he'll kill you!"

"I need you and Sonic to get out of this. You two will become the King and Queen one day, your lives are more important than mine," she debated.

Amy remained quiet thinking over the Queen's option of staying behind. Isabelle could see that Amy was conflicted on leaving her. "If I'm left, they won't think it's a trap. With the Queen of Mobius left behind, they won't think anything of it."

* * *

Amy went to Sonic's room where he was being kept prisoner. Guards stood outside his room so he could not escape.

"You need to agree to our plan, Sonic," Amy pleaded.

Sonic gripped Amy's shoulders, and stared into her eyes. "Your plan is crazy, I don't want you or my mother getting hurt. I've seen the way Scourge looks at you, and your asking me to leave you with him?"

"Sonic, I'll be fine," she assured him. "Our plan is flawless."

"If I were to get out of this room, the first thing I'd do is, find you."

"Sonic, if you come for me, they'll kill you. Trust me, Shadow has the secret passage ways marked, we need to get you out first, along with the castle staff."

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. "No, Amy, I won't leave you."

Amy looked down at their hands and smiled. Sonic smiled weakly back. "Amy, I'm sorry about what I've done with Fiona. It was horrible of me; I only did it because I wanted to forget you for a bit. But now, I'm falling for you, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do, Sonic. This past week you've showed me that you can be an amazing person. But, if we are to rule as King and Queen, we need to trust each other. You need to trust _me_ now."

"Amy, I-I—"

She cut him off. "I believe you can lead everyone to safety."

Sonic pulled her close to him and cupped her face kissing her passionately. Amy closed her eyes and kissed him back. She pulled away from the intimate kiss and looked at Sonic with tearful eyes. "Promise me, you'll escape?"

"Alright, I promise," he said quietly.

The door to his room opened and Steven, Scourge's right hand man looked at Amy, signaling for her to leave. Amy took a deep breath and quietly left the room.

* * *

Amy, Isabelle and Fiona discretely walked over to the main hall where one of the secret entryways was located.

"Once opened, the door can only be opened from the inside. You must stay by the door and wait for us to signal you." Amy explained as they walked down the hall together.

Two of Scourge's soldiers walked by the girls, and Isabelle made it look like nothing sketchy was going on. "Fiona, you look lovely tonight," she said pretending to compliment her.

The two men looked at each other before continuing to walk down the hall towards the dining room.

Amy led Fiona to the secret door. She pried it open allowing Fiona inside. "Once you hear two sharp knocks, you'll allow Sonic inside, and then me."

"Why do I have to be the one to wait in the dark? Is this your sick way of revenge?" Fiona whined.

Isabelle growled, frustrated with Fiona's logic. "Because, you won't be missed at the party. Only Amy and her ladies were invited."

Fiona went to say something back but Isabelle quickly cut her off. "And if you fail to do your duties, you will deal with my great displeasure…" Isabelle handed her a candle and Fiona reluctantly looked inside the darkened chambers. Isabelle rolled her eyes before shoving her roughly in the passageway and shutting the door.

* * *

Scourge and his men sat at the long dining table with Amy and her ladies. Isabelle stood at the end of the table and placed a large chest on top of the table. She opened it, revealing a large amount of gold coins. "Gentlemen, my gift to you," she said with a smile.

Some of the men eyed the coins with greed and began to pick up the coins and examine the fortune. The men passed around the coins to one another and smiled, while they began to eat the luscious variety of foods set out before them. Cream and Tails entered the room with pitchers of wine to top off the men's drinks. Cream looked over to Amy who looked as nervous as can be.

* * *

Sonic paced back and forth in his room waiting for Shadow to help break him out. He tapped his foot impatiently. "C'mon, c'mon already…"

He heard a loud thud and groan from outside his doors and soon enough Sonic's door opened and Shadow popped inside. "Hurry," he urged.

Sonic rushed out the door alongside his brother.

* * *

The clock struck nine, and Tails and Cream were in the kitchen preparing the dessert. "Everyone, it's happening. Make your way to the main hall. Prince Sonic is going to lead everyone out of the castle. Now that most of the soldiers are eating in the dining room, this is our chance to escape," Tails explained.

Most of the servants dropped what they were doing and quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Cream stayed behind and looked at Tails. "Cream, go."

"No, if you're the only servant left, they'll expect something is wrong," she argued.

* * *

Sonic and the servants made their way towards the empty main hall. Sonic knocked on the hidden doorway twice and the door opened. Fiona stood at the doorway with her candle in hand. She smiled when she saw Sonic.

"Sonic I—"

"Not now Fiona." He looked over his shoulder and gestured for the servants to make their way in. The servants flooded their way into the passage way and Sonic looked to his brother.

"Just follow the marked arrows on the wall. I made them so you can find your way out," he instructed.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just get moving."

Sonic nodded and entered into the passageway. He made his way past Fiona but she grabbed onto his arm. "Sonic, take me with you, please!" she begged.

He removed her hand from him. "You have to stay here to let Amy and her ladies in."

"You don't care about me at all, do you Sonic?" she grumbled.

"Look, whatever this is about, we'll talk about it later. Now please stay here, lives are at stake," he ordered.

She pouted as he made his way down the chambers to lead the servants out to safety.

* * *

Back with Scourge, Amy sat besides the dark prince and glanced over to her ladies waiting for their next move. Amy leaned over to Scourge and whispered, "My lord..?"

Scourge looked over to her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm not feeling too good…"

"Are you feeling ill?" he questioned.

"No, it's just I'm having a hard time breathing. You see, my corset is very tight."

Scourge smirked. "Maybe I could help fix the problem," he said suggestively while eying at her breasts and tiny waist.

Amy blushed. "No, no, I'll just have my ladies attend to it. It's hard when you don't have servants."

"Very well, fix the problem and return here after it's done." Amy stood up and looked at Rouge and Mina. They stood up and made their way out of the dining room. Isabelle watched as they exited, and took a sip of her wine. Their plan was working so far.

* * *

Fiona was tired of waiting. Why should she help them escape when she couldn't stand Amy in the first place? Fiona needed to think of a reason to meet up with Sonic in the passageways. An idea sprung into her head and she snickered to herself, as she left her post by the door.

Amy, Rouge and Mina walked to the main hall where the secret entryway was. Amy looked around making sure none of the soldiers were watching. Amy knocked on the doorway two times as instructed. She waited for the door to open but nothing happened. Amy knocked twice again thinking Fiona might not have heard.

"Fiona?" Amy whispered.

"Hurry!" Mina said in a hushed tone.

Amy looked at Mina with panic on her face. "It only opens from the inside…"

Rouge shook her head. "This is not good…"

* * *

The fat pig from earlier, barged into the kitchen. "Where's the girl with the soft hands? The guard asked Tails.

Tails backed up and looked panicked when the guard came in unannounced. The pig looked around the empty kitchen. "Where's everyone else..?" he said as he pulled out his sword. The pig went to run out and warn his master, but Tails leaped and grabbed him from behind. The pig huffled, before grabbing Tail's arms, and chucking him over a table full of food.

Tails got to his knees and grabbed a bowl full of fruit, and threw it towards the pig. The pig swiftly dodged the oncoming bowl and snickered. Tails tried throwing a punch but the pig moved out of the way, before punching Tails hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Tails grunted and fell to his knees, holding his sides in pain. The pig began to kick Tails' side, making him grunt out in agony.

The pig laughed as he inflicted more pain on the kitchen boy. Suddenly Cream lunged on top of the pig and choked him from behind. The pig gasped for breath as he backed up, smashing Cream into one of the wooden pillars in the kitchen. Cream let go and slid onto the floor. The pig grabbed Cream by the arm and yanked her up to her feet, before slapping her hard across the face. Cream cried out and fell to the floor.

Tails witnessed her being hurt and felt rage build inside him. He jumped on the pig's back and punched him on top of the head. The pig managed to throw Tails onto his back and get on top of him, holding him down by his wrists. Cream recovered by the hit, and crawled over to the stove grabbed a cast iron skillet. She made her way towards the pig, which was now choking Tails. The pig heard someone approaching him from behind and turned around to look. As he turned his head, he came face to face with the skillet. Cream knocked him out unconscious and panted trying to catch her breath.

Tails sat up. "Cream, are you alright?" He said while rubbing his throat.

Cream helped him up. "I'm fine."

* * *

Amy continued to bang on the secret door, realizing Fiona was no longer there. She sighed in frustration. Steven came around the corner and saw Amy and her ladies, standing there suspiciously. "Scourge asked me to return you to the dining room."

"Oh, um we were just making our way back," Amy lied.

The minx smirked and gestured for them to get moving. Amy and her ladies reluctantly made their way back to the dining room.

* * *

Fiona had managed to catch up with Sonic and the rest of the servants. Sonic noticed her jogging up from behind. "Fi, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry. Shadow told me to catch up with you, he said he'd get Amy and her ladies out safely," she boldly lied to his face.

Sonic believed her. "Good. All right everyone we're almost out. Just a little bit further."

* * *

Amy, Rouge and Mina re-entered the dining room. Isabelle looked up from her plate and shot Amy and her ladies a troubled look. She wondered why they hadn't escaped. Amy shot Isabelle back a pleading look of sorrow as they went back to their seats.

Isabelle had to think fast to keep the distraction going, she had a plan B, but she needed to stall time. She stood up and walked over to the chest of gold coins. "Isn't this enough, Scourge?" She said pointing to the gold. Scourge looked at her like she was stupid.

She slammed the lid down and looked at him gravely. "You know the King will go to war if you kill his heir."

Scourge looked at her with a blank expression. "Can Phillip give me my father's life back?" Isabelle remained silent, knowing full well that it was impossible.

Scourge shook his head. "Exactly." He stood from his seat. "Thank you for this lovely feast, but we need to be going now. And I'm taking your son with me."

"Please, do not take my son," the Queen pleaded.

"Enough! Your begging is pathetic." Scourge looked over Amy and her ladies standing in the corner. "But before we go, I think my men and I need some indulgences." Amy, Rouge and Mina huddled together, holding each other as they trembled. They knew exactly what was about to happen.

Scourge slowly walked up to the pink hedgehog, and stood inches away from her. He moved her hair back away from her ear, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Amy shut her eyes tightly and tried to hide her fear. "Forgive me, my grace. I'm not going to be a gentleman with this part."

Scourge's men eyed Rouge and Mina lustfully. Two men approached Rouge and Mina and grabbed them. Mina tried to pull away. "No, let me go!"

The black bat from before set his eyes on Rouge and grabbed her, slamming her against a wall. He held her by her throat and laughed darkly. Amy watched as the dirty men dragged off her ladies. "Rouge, Mina!" she shouted.

Scourge grabbed Amy's arm and yanked her towards him. Amy struggled in his grasp and he only smirked at her weak attempts of escape. Scourge used his left arm and shoved the chest full of gold coins onto the floor. He slammed Amy's back against the table, and leaned his mouth next to her ear. "Since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to have you underneath me." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Amy looked away from him and struggled to push him off. "Get off of me!" she shouted.

He chucked and looked at her with a half lidded gaze. "Not a chance…"

The bat that was holding Rouge against her will, suddenly released her as he placed a hand to his nose. He looked down at his hand and noticed blood. "My lord..."

Scourge looked over his shoulder and noticed all his men had bloody noses. The men began to collapse one by one as they coughed up blood. Both Rouge and Mina backed away from the men and held each other. Scourge let go of Amy and looked at his dying men in horror. "We ate the same food, we drank the same wine…" he said while staring at the Queen.

Isabelle smirked at the green hedgehog. "Poisoning is an art, and the essence of art is surprise," she said coyly.

Amy looked at the gold coins scattered across the floor. "It was the gold..."

Scourge grabbed Amy, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well I didn't touch your gold!" He said while holding up a dagger to Amy's neck. "Come any closer and she dies," he threatened.

"Don't hurt her!" The Queen pleaded.

Scourge backed up still holding onto the pink hedgehog. He released his hold around her neck and grabbed her by the wrist. "We're going, and I'm going to marry you and become the King of Mercia," he snickered.

"No!" She rasped.

Scourge pulled her down the hall with him trying to make his escape. He screeched to a halt when he saw a black and red hedgehog blocking his path at the end of the hall. Shadow looked at Scourge sternly. "Let her go."

At first Scourge had no idea who the other hedgehog was, but then he realized who he was. "The King's bastard, Shadow is it? We've never formally met."

"There's a reason we've never met. I've purposely avoided meeting you."

Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Well, now that we have met, how about you move out of the way."

"Not until, you release her," he said pointing to Amy.

Amy was still struggling in his grasp. "Not a chance, she's mine now." He held the dagger close to her throat again.

Shadow gritted his teeth and knew if he stepped closer that she'd be endangered. There was only one thing left that he could do. Shadow closed his eyes and spoke calmly. "Chaos, control."

In a flash of green light Shadow disappeared from sight. Scourge had to shield his eyes from the bright light. When he opened his eyes Shadow had reappeared right in front of Scourge. Shadow punched the green hedgehog square in the face, causing him to release Amy, and sending smashing into a wall.

Amy tumbled onto the ground and looked at Shadow in amazement. She wasn't sure how he had just preformed that magical act, but she had never seen anything like it before. Shadow grabbed Scourge by the collar and held him up. "Your visit has come and gone. You are no longer welcome here." He said darkly.

Soon enough a crowd of guards surrounded Shadow and Scourge. Shadow had released all of his father's guards from the dungeon. Scourge groaned knowing he had lost. The guards walked up and dragged off Scourge, leaving Shadow and Amy alone in the hall.

Shadow approached Amy and offered her a hand. She took his hand as he gently lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you for rescuing me."

Shadow kept a blank expression not showing any kind of emotion. "I'm glad, if you excuse me," he said while walking past her.

"Shadow, can I ask something?" she called out from behind him.

Shadow looked over his shoulder back at her. "Yes?"

"How did you do that black there? With the disappearing act?" She asked curiously.

Shadow walked back towards her, standing in front of her. "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone I did that. If anyone was to find out, I'd be burned at the stake," he told her sternly.

Amy could tell that he was serious. She gulped nervously. "Okay, Shadow, I promise."

* * *

**Authors Note: **This was a loooong chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was a good one. I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave me a review! :)


	8. Fate

Thank you **Shadowscast214**, **puppydog4**, **aliciathewolf45**, and the three **guests **who left me reviews!

* * *

King Phillip returned the following day after the castle had been under siege. His men cleared out all of Scourge's soldiers, and sent them packing back to Moebius where Scourge's sister, the Queen, would take care of them. Sonic had found out about Fiona's deception and forced her to leave, and find a place to stay elsewhere. Sonic was enraged when he found out how much danger Fiona had put Amy into by pulling that stunt.

Amy kept her promise to Shadow and didn't tell anyone about the magical illusion he had performed when rescuing her. But it continued to weigh on her mind. She wondered how he was able to do it. The pink maiden sat by the lake and placed a small wooden boat in the water. She watched the wind push the ship, making it set sail.

Amy was enjoying some alone time to herself, where she could think. Her ears twitched when she heard and old feminine voice call for help from the blood woods. "Help, somebody help me!"

Amy's eyes wandered to the darkened forest curiously. She looked back towards the castle thinking to call for her guards, but realized someone could be in a life or death situation and time could be the essence. Amy made her way towards the entrance of the woods and walked in. "Hello?" She called out.

"Over here, please help me!" A frail voice called.

Amy picked up her dress and climbed over a few fallen trees, making her way to the strange voice. She walked around the side of a tree and saw a cloaked figure sitting besides a tree with their foot entangled in some rope. The figure looked up through their shrouded hood, and appeared to be an elderly female echidna. "My, dear can you help me?"

Amy nodded and undid the rope around her legs, setting her free. The echidna stood up shakily. "Thank you, my hands are very frail, and I just couldn't get that rope untied."

"No problem, er…" She said stumbled for a name.

"My name is Ezra," The old echidna chimed in.

"Nice to meet you, Ezra, I'm Amy. What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked.

Ezra staggered over to a large bolder and sat on it. "I was traveling from my home towards the village, but I got lost, and got stuck in that hunter's trap," she explained.

Amy peered over her shoulder after hearing a hooting howl. "I've been told it's very dangerous in these woods, there are witches, and creatures that live in here."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that my dear. Aren't you the Queen of Mercia by the way?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Yes."

Ezra tried to bow in her presence. "Oh goodness, my grace. How can I ever repay you, for your kindness?"

Amy smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you don't have to do anything, honest. I should be getting back now…"

She tapped her chin quizzically. "There must be something. Oh, I know, I can tell you of your future."

Amy looked at her curiously. "You're psychic?"

She nodded. "Yes, come my dear, give me your hand."

Amy reluctantly sat across from the elderly echidna and stuck out her left hand. Ezra took Amy's hand and grazed it softly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing her future. Amy watched the echidna carefully.

"I see, I see a marriage in your future."

Amy looked unimpressed. Of course she would see a future marriage, she was engaged to Sonic after all. Amy kept quiet and waited to hear what else she might say. "I also see happiness in your future."

"Well that's good."

Ezra scrunched up her face as she kept her eyes shut, looking pained. She saw something that troubled her. "Oh my, but if you get married to this man, it'll bring him death."

Amy's eyes widened, "Death? You mean, Sonic?"

The echidna concentrated harder. "He will perish if you marry him," she warned.

"I-I don't understand…" Amy murmured.

The echidna opened her eyes and stared at Amy. "There's one more thing. One of your ladies will never see their family again."

Amy narrowed her eyes at the elderly woman. "How do you know all this is true?"

"My visions are never wrong," she insisted. "I see what my mind wants me to see, and they always happen."

Amy snatched her hand away and walked towards the exit of the forest. "I don't believe in fate."

"I'm sorry my dear, I can't control what is inevitable for your destiny. I can only tell you it."

She was a bit creeped out, but also haunted by her words. Amy hoped this was all just a joke, because she didn't like much of what her future had in store for her.

* * *

Sonic looked for Amy all over the castle. He was worried because he still hadn't found her. He rushed around a corner and ran smack into the pink maiden. Amy fell back on the floor and rubbed her head. Sonic looked down and smiled when he realized who had run into. "Ames, I've been looking all over for you." He said while extending a hand for her to take.

She took his hand as he lifted her to her feet. "You have? Oh, I'm sorry I was busy with something…" She didn't want to tell him that she had been in the blood woods alone.

"Come, my father has news to share with us." Amy locked arms with Sonic and he led her to the throne room.

King Phillip waited patiently along with Isabelle. Shadow attended as well by his father's orders. He didn't really want to be there, but he had no choice. When Sonic and Amy entered the room Phillip stood from his seat. "Good, you're both here, now I can tell you the good news."

Shadow couldn't help but notice how happy Amy looked as she stood besides his brother. He remembered when she used to give him those smiles. Even though Shadow was trying to distance himself from the pink hedgehog, he still missed her. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way.

Amy and Sonic stood at the center of the room. The blue hedgehog looked at his father intently. "What's the news?"

"It has come to my understanding that the Queen of the Dragon kingdom is dying. The bastard, Conquering Storm has been suggested to take her place, but many including myself think you deserve the right to the throne, Amelia Rose."

Amy tensed up at the suggestion and knew this wasn't good for her. She had no desire to rule the kingdom that opposed her greatly. Phillip raised a glass of wine in the air and made a cheer. "This is Chaos' will. It's your destiny," he assured her.

Her ears flattened as she was at a loss of words. "Thank you, your majesty…" she said quietly.

"There is something else. I think it's time you and Sonic get married to finally seal our alliance, and take what is rightfully ours."

Shadow felt his fist clench up unintentionally. It was finally going to happen, he would have to be a witness in watching his brother be with the woman he had strong feelings for. Shadow didn't know if he could bear to be around the two any longer, it was too painful.

The guards and servants standing in the room, along the rest of the royals began to cheer. "Here, here!"

Sonic looked over to Amy and could see she wasn't thrilled by this news. He knew that if Amy tried taking the throne, it could put an even bigger target on her back. She already had a rivalry with the Dragon Kingdom, and doing this would make it worse.

"Sonic, I don't feel good about this," she whispered to him.

He nodded understanding. "I understand Ames, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

"You know what could happen to me if I try to take the throne and it doesn't work out, right?"

He nodded. "It could cost you your head."

Amy's ears flattened and she looked frightened. She caught someone walking past from the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Shadow walk past her and shoot her and unsettling glare. Amy watched as he hastily left the room.

Sonic squeezed her hand causing her to look at him. "Look at the positive side of this news, at least we're finally going to be wed," he said smiling warmly.

* * *

"You're getting married?" Cream squealed with delight.

"And tomorrow night?" Rouge asked in shock at the suddenness.

Amy, Cream and Mina sat around her room discussing the ceremony coming up. "Yes, I'm actually really excited to be finally getting married."

"And now that Fiona's gone, you have nothing to worry about," Mina added.

Rouge lounged on the sofa and filed her nails. "Thank chaos, I couldn't stand that harlot."

Mina walked behind Amy with a brush in hand. "How are you going to do your hair Amy?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Do you think I should do up or down?" She said while lifting her quills.

* * *

Out in the middle of the forest a group of witches huddled themselves around a crackling bonfire. They all wore brown cloaks over them, to conceal their identity. Ezra approached the group of witches and pulled back her cloak. "It's been done," she said lowly.

One of the cloaked figures standing around the fire pulled back their cloak, revealing themselves to be a grey squirrel. "What did you tell her?" The male squirrel asked.

"I told her that if she married the prince that she'd be the cause of his death," Ezra said point blankly.

"Did she believe you?" he asked.

Ezra shook her head. "I think she's skeptical."

"Then all we have to do is make one of the predictions you told her, come true." One of the other cloaked figures said.

Ezra eyed the squirrel. "What about my payment?"

"Oh, right." He pulled out a small bag filled with coins. He tossed it over to her. "The Dragon Kingdom thanks you for its service."

* * *

A servant walked into Mina's chambers with a tray of fresh food. "Here you are milady." Mina sat up from her bed and looked at the servant bring her breakfast. The tray had a bowl of oatmeal, a muffin, banana, and some hot tea. The servant set down the tray and left the room.

Amy, Rouge and Cream walked in and noticed Mina groggily rubbing her eyes to wake up. "Hey, guys," she said tiredly through a yawn.

Cream sat on sofa next to the tray of food. "Didn't get a good night sleep?"

Mina shook her head, "Not really."

Rouge eyed the tray of food. "Maybe you should drink some of that hot tea, that should wake you up," she encouraged.

Cream picked up the hot tea and sniffed it. "Mmm it smells lovely, what is it?"

Mina sat down across from the girls. "Just lemon and honey I believe."

Cream handed it over to Mina, before taking one more sniff. "Smells like some other kind of herb is in it too."

Mina shrugged, "I don't know." She took a sip of the tea and smiled. "Whatever it is, it's delicious."

Amy fixed her hair as she looked in the mirror. "I found out the wedding's been postponed until later tonight, so you don't have to do my hair right this moment," the pink hedgehog said kindly.

"Oh okay that's fine. I've decided maybe we could do some elegant braids?" she suggested.

"That sounds nice."

Mina smiled. "Then you can drop by later this afternoon so I can get started."

* * *

Amy went into Sonic's room and lay in bed with him. He held her in his arms as the two remained in silence. "What are you thinking?" he asked her softly.

"Just thinking about if I should try to claim the throne or not. Your father seems adamant about it."

Sonic stroked her quills, resting his chin on top of her head. "Well whatever you decide, I'll stand by you."

"Thanks, Sonic."

* * *

Mina stumbled through the deserted corridors looking sickly. She had huge bags under her eyes, and looked greenish. The yellow mongoose tried to hold herself upright, by bracing herself against the walls. She took a sip of the hot tea, to help soothe her sudden sickness. Mina coughed hoarsely and tried to catch her breath, she was having difficulty breathing.

She started to feel very dizzy as she approached the stone staircase. Suddenly she felt very faint and fell down the stairs, tumbling down the steps one by one. Her cup flew from her hand, shattering at the bottom of the stairs. The contents that were left spilled on the floor around the shattered glass.

* * *

Sonic kissed Amy passionately on the lips as they began one of their many make out sessions. He ran his hands down Amy's sides sensually, but before he could get any further, an ear-piercing scream caused them to stop. They sat up in bed quickly looking towards the door. The two hedgehogs got out of bed and rushed out the door, to find out what was happening.

Cream, Rouge, and a couple of servants surrounded Mina's body lying still on the floor. Rouge looked up sadly as she saw Amy and Sonic approach them. "We found her like this, she was asking for you."

Amy felt her eyes well up with tears when she finally saw what had happened. Mina lay on the floor remaining very still, as a pool of blood collected around the back of her head. "A-Amy…" she said through painful gasps.

Amy fell to her knees and grabbed Mina's hand ignoring the blood that got on her dress. Feeling tears run down her face she uttered, "Mina, no…"

Mina forced a weak smile. "I hope you enjoy your wedding tonight. I wish I could be there to see it," she murmured under her weak breath.

Amy shook her head. "No don't say that, we're going to get you help. You'll be there, with me, Rouge, and Cream."

Mina's eyes closed shut and her breathing stopped. Cream and Rouge began to sob over their deceased friend. Amy backed up and shook her head. She rubbed her blood stained hands on her dress. She didn't want to believe that her friend had just died.

"_One of your ladies will never see their family again."_

One of the predictions had come true. She became panicked, what if the other one was to happen too? Amy looked over to Sonic, standing off to the side looking saddened by the death.

His eyes looked hurt, as he felt the pain she was going through. _"He will perish if you marry him…" _a voice rang in her head.

Amy ran past the blue hedgehog, sobbing. Sonic watched as she whizzed past him and he chased after her. "Amy, wait!" he called out.

Amy ran into her bedroom and locked the doors. She threw herself onto her bed, and pressed her face into her pillow, crying. She had just lost one of her best friends and she couldn't bear to let this happen to Sonic too.

Sonic ran to her door, banging on it. "Amy, let me in." He could hear her crying from inside her room. His ears lowered and he exhaled a sigh. With her not responding he figured she needed some alone time after what had just happened.

Amy sat up in her bed after crying for a few hours. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and looked out the window. She had made her decision; she was not going to marry Sonic, if it resulted in his death. Amy decided that she was going to return home to her kingdom of Mercia, and find someone else to marry. There were plenty of other kingdoms and princes that she could marry to join a strong alliance.

Amy got out of bed and grabbed a satchel and began packing it with a few necessary things. She would send for the rest of her things once she returned home.

* * *

King Phillip sat in his study working on some documents. He heard a knock on his door and called for them to enter. The door opened and Amy walked inside slowly. She left the door cracked as she walked towards his desk.

The king looked up from his papers when he saw the pink maiden enter his study. "Amy, is there something I can do for you?"

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to come here to inform you on one of my decisions."

He cleared his throat and looked at him with empathy. He saw how upset she looked. Her eyes were still red. "Oh, my regards to your loss, I'm very sorry."

"Thank, you."

Sonic was passing by his father's room when he heard Amy and his father talking. He was curious to know what they were discussing so he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. He peeked through the crack of the door and tried his best to stay hidden.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it about your decision on claiming the Dragon throne?"

"Yes, actually. I've decided that I won't be going after the throne. I don't want anyone else targeted by my enemies," she said keeping a straight face.

He narrowed his eyes angrily. "You do realize you deserve to claim the throne? You have a following that'll support you all the way."

"Yes, I understand. I just don't think I need to go after it. I'm already Queen of Mercia, and I'll be the Queen of Mobius soon. Why go after more?"

The black hedgehog stood from his seat. "If we don't strike first and take the throne, they'll strike us!" He argued.

Amy remained unfazed by his frustration. "I've made up my mind."

The King tapped his fingers anxiously against his desk. Sonic could see the rage in his father; he knew he needed to step in before his father blew his lid. Sonic burst into the room. "Wait, father!"

Amy looked over her shoulder at the blue hedgehog's unannounced arrival. "Sonic, what are you doing here?"

He ignored her question and looked at his father. "Give us a moment, and I'll get right back to you."

His father glared at the two, and Sonic led Amy outside of the room for a moment. She looked at Sonic's wary expression. "Amy, just lie for now. Tell him you'll go after the throne, and we'll postpone any attempts at going at it," he whispered.

She cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to lie?"

"Yes."

Amy looked towards the window and noticed the sun's position in the sky. She realized that her chance of escaping was dwindling. She needed to leave now, if she wanted to get to Mercia soon. "Fine. You explain it to him then."

Sonic smiled and hugged her softly. "Good, you wait here. I'll talk to my father and tell him I got you to change your mind."

Amy smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll wait right here," she lied.

Sonic kissed her on the cheek and zipped back into his father's room, closing the door behind him. Amy made a mad dash down the stairs and towards the exit of the castle. Servants walking by doing their work, looked at her strangely as she hurried past them.

* * *

Amy walked into the stable and was greeted by the stable keeper. "Your majesty, how can I help you?"

"I need my horse, I want to go out for a ride," she lied.

The stable keeper nodded with a smile. "Of course." He walked over to a white horse and allowed it out of its pen. "Should I notify the guards for your ride?"

"Oh, uh, no don't. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry your highness, but if Sonic or the King found out I'd let you go off on your own I'd—"

"-Be punished…" Someone said from behind the two, finishing his sentence.

Amy and the stable keeper turned and saw Shadow leading his brown horse out from the back of the stable. "That's why, you needn't worry. I'll be accompanying her on her ride." Amy shot Shadow a questionable look, but decided to go with it.

The stable keeper nodded. "Very good." He walked out of the stable leaving the two alone. Shadow leaned over and looked at her skeptically. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

She knew she couldn't lie now. Shadow would be able to tell if she was lying. She sighed in defeat. "I'm leaving, I'm going somewhere far away."

Shadow held onto the reigns of his horse and led it out of the stable. "That's funny, that's my destination too."

Amy's eyes widened and she wondered what he meant by that. Why would Shadow want to leave? She decided since he hadn't questioner her further she'd respect him and do the same. Amy led her horse out of the stable and climbed on.

Sonic had finished talking with his father but found that Amy had once again disappeared. He ran through the castle searching for her high and low. He ran outside the castle and asked some of the castle staff if they had seen her. He went to the stable to talk to the stable keeper, but heard horses trotting away in the distance.

He swerved his head in the direction spotting Shadow and Amy riding off on horses. Sonic ran after them realizing something wasn't right. "Amy, come back!"

She heard his cries from behind her but chose not to look back. She knew this was the best thing she could do to keep him safe. Sonic dropped to his knees as he watched his brother and his fiancé ride out of sight. He was confused as to why she had left him on their wedding day. He clenched his fists growing angry, he wasn't going to let her get away, and he needed answers.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading, be sure to leave me a review! :)


	9. Negotiation

"There they are, get them!" A voice yelled from behind. Both Amy and Shadow looked over their shoulders and saw a group of soldiers on the top of a hill. The soldiers charged down the hill towards them.

Shadow's brows furrowed. "Shit…" He whipped the reigns clutched in his hands, making his horse run faster. Amy did the same and followed closely behind.

Shadow and Amy raced through the forests, dodging low branches and trees that got in their way. The King's soldiers were close on their tail. Shadow looked back and could hear the soldier's not far behind. He looked back ahead of him and saw three paths they could take. Shadow directed his horse to run to the left. "Amy, quickly, this way," he instructed.

Amy followed and their horses darted off to the left. Soon enough the King's guards trotted their horses past them, continuing to go on the straight path. Shadow and Amy sighed in relief losing them. He continued down the path he had led them, bringing them to the ledge of a cliff. The ebony hedgehog got off his horse and secured his sword to his back. Amy got off her horse as well, wondering what he was doing.

Shadow looked straight down off the ledge, trying to estimate the drop. There was a large lake with a waterfall below them. Amy shot her head behind her when she heard the guards making their way towards them, again.

"Shadow, they're coming and we're trapped up here," she said quietly, but anxiously.

He tied their horses to a nearby tree so they wouldn't run off. "I know. It's nearly impossible to lose them, so close behind."

One of the guards peered through some branches from higher up, and saw the two hedgehogs by the ledge. "They're over here!"

Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and led her over to the edge of the cliff. She looked down at the watery depths below them. She wasn't sure what his intentions were, but she became increasingly nervous.

"I'm getting you back to Mercia. He put his hands on her shoulder looking into her eyes. "Do you know how to swim?"

She nodded. "Yes, but Shadow, it's nearly a thirty foot drop!"

He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

How could she not when he looked at her like that? Amy always felt like she could trust him with anything. "Yes…"

"Then we're going to need to jump. It's our only chance at escaping," he told her gently. The guards made their way towards the two, and began getting off their horses.

Shadow and Amy made a running start and leaped off the side of the cliff, just as the guards got there. They free fell through the air, before plunging into the cold waters below, making a huge splash. The guards groaned in frustration as they watched the two hedgehogs swim over to the banks.

"Hurry, if we get down there fast enough, we can catch them." The head guard spoke.

* * *

King Phillip stood in his quarters, in front of a large window, staring out with a blank expression. Isabelle sat in the room with him and sewed with a needle and thread. Three of his guards came into his room with information.

"Have you found them?" The black hedgehog asked, not even bothering to look back at them.

One of the guards, a silver fox spoke up. "No, my lord. We thought we had them, but they managed to get away."

Phillip growled lowly, annoyed that his guards hadn't managed to catch his son, and future daughter in law. "I understand why she left, not that I agree with it. But why Shadow? I haven't noticed him upset over anything."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Well I've never liked that son of yours, he's never up to any good…"

Phillip turned around shooting his wife a glaring stare. "Why do you hate my son so much?"

She put her needlework down and gave him a look, unfazed by his aggression. "Because, he stands in the way of _my_ son marrying Amy."

"You're a selfish bitch," he muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, with a huff.

* * *

Shadow and Amy managed to lose the soldiers and continue their journey. The sun was setting and it was going to get dark soon. They had to walk on foot now after abandoning their horses at the cliff, and find shelter.

Amy walked alongside Shadow, noting the silence. "It's been awhile since we've spoken."

"Sonic didn't want me hanging around you, so I respected his order."

She wrapped her arms around her wet form. "I've missed having our chats."

He glanced over at her. "I have too."

She smiled at him and shivered. Shadow noticed her trembling figure. "Don't worry, we're almost there," he assured her.

They climbed up a steep hill where a small cottage was hidden away behind some trees. The chimney of the cottage had smoke pumping out of it; someone was home. Shadow knocked on the door three times and waited. The door opened and a red and black armadillo stood in the doorway. "Shadow?" he said in surprise.

"Mighty, do you mind if you let us stay the night?"

Mighty looked at Shadow dripping wet on his porch. Behind him a pink hedgehog shivered in her soaked dress as well. "Oh, is this one of your-"

"-No, she's not. Now let us in," he demanded after making his assumption.

Mighty chuckled and opened the door letting them inside. They made their way quickly inside. "So what happened? I haven't seen you in a few months now, Shads," he said as he closed the door behind them.

"The guards were after us, I'm trying to help her escape," he said as he looked at Amy sat next to the fireplace. She placed her hands up to the warm flames, trying to gather its warmth.

The red armadillo crossed his arms, looking at the pink hedgehog. "Who is she?"

Shadow took his cape off, placing it on the coat rack by the door. "My brother's fiancé."

Mighty's eyes widened. "Wait, that's the Queen of Mercia?" He said pointing over to her. "Why is she trying to escape, is your brother not treating her right?" He whispered so only the black hedgehog could hear.

Shadow looked over his shoulder making sure she wasn't listening. "I'm actually not quite sure myself, I was planning on finding out," the ebony hedgehog admitted quietly.

"Right, well you guys can stay for the night. It's no problem with me, but later tonight I do have some, ahem, errands to run," he said moving his shifty eyes.

Shadow nodded understanding what he meant. "That's fine."

"Let me show you your room," he said while walking around the corner. Shadow followed closely behind. Amy stood up from the fire and followed after them.

Mighty opened a door and let the door swing open. It was a small bedroom with a queen size bed, and two inn tables. There was another fireplace in the room that was already lit, to keep it nice and toasty inside the house. "This is your room. Hope you two don't mind if you share. I only have this spare room."

Shadow and Amy walked in. "It's no problem," Shadow replied.

Amy walked past Mighty and smiled sheepishly at him. "My name is Amy, by the way," she said extending her hand to him.

He shook it and smiled back at her. "Name's Mighty, I hope you feel at home."

"I'm sure I will, thank you for allowing us to stay the night," she replied gratefully.

He put his hand on the doorknob. "No problem, I'll just let you two get settled in." Mighty looked over to Shadow. "I'll be back in a few hours, I got things to do, like I said."

Shadow smirked. "Fine, we'll be okay on our own." Mighty nodded and closed the door, giving them privacy.

Amy placed herself in front of the fireplace again. "How do you know him, and where is he going?" She asked curiously.

"He's a friend of mine, I met him when I was traveling. He's going out to do his job, because well, he's a thief…"

She showed uneasiness. "Oh…I see."

Shadow untied his shirt, and pulled it off. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous. He's never killed anyone before or anything. He just steals to survive."

Amy looked back and noticed him getting undressed. "What are you doing?" She said while looking away blushing. She couldn't help but notice how nice Shadow looked with no shirt on. His chest and stomach were very toned.

"We need dry clothes to travel tomorrow," He said as he hung his wet shirt on a hook away from the fire, but close enough for it to dry. "You should undress too."

Amy blushed. "But…"

"The dress your wearing is the only thing you brought with you, you need them to be dry, or you could get sick."

She stood up slowly, silently agreeing with him. "Okay, but, turn around," she said timidly.

Shadow smirked and shook his head. He turned around and continued taking off his wet clothing. Amy unbuttoned her dress and slowly pulled down the sleeves. She pulled the wet dress off of her and was left in her bra, corset, and underwear. She hung her wet dress on one of the hooks besides his clothing. Amy suddenly realized that she was unable to undo her corset herself, she would have to ask for help.

She kept her back to him, and gulped. "Shadow?"

Shadow hopped on one foot, pulling off one of his wet boots. He looked over his shoulder slightly. "Hmm?"

"C-can you help undo my c-corset?" She said through a shaky nervous voice.

Shadow kept his back still turned. He could hear in her voice that she probably felt embarrassed having him see her in near nudity "Sure."

She closed her eyes, fumbling with her hands. "And Shadow, try not to look anywhere else when undoing it."

"I promise I won't. I'll even close my eyes when making my way over to you." He turned around and walked over to her with his eyes closed. Amy heard him approach and became stiff. She closed her eyes shut when she felt his presence looming behind her. Shadow opened his eyes when he got close to her. He looked at her corset and began undoing the strings that kept it bound tightly, avoiding looking elsewhere.

Amy felt as her corset loosened, and felt her cheeks flush red. She couldn't believe she had to be in this state in front of Shadow, it was humiliating to her. She could only imagine what he thought of how she looked. Amy had never shown this much of her body to any man before, and she was very shy about it. Shadow got near to the bottom, with only a few more strings to undo. He went as fast as he could, seeing how tense she was.

"There, all finished." He said quickly turning back around. "Don't worry, I didn't look anywhere else."

She placed the corset down and looked over her shoulder, expecting to see him looking at her. But instead he had walked back over to his corner of the room and continued pulling off his clothes. Amy grabbed a blanket draped over a chair, and wrapped it around her body.

"You can look at me now," she said quietly. He turned around and saw her sitting in the chair, wrapped up in the blanket.

"You should get in bed, and get some sleep," he encouraged as he placed his sword in the corner.

Amy got up and made her way over to the bed. She pulled down the sheets and slid under the covers. She hid under the covers before pulling the blanket around her and putting it on top of the sheets. "Where are you going to sleep?"

He walked over and grabbed the blanket she had wrapped herself in, lying on the bed. "On the floor."

Amy kept the sheets over her chest, avoiding exposing anymore of herself to him. "That can't be comfortable."

"It won't be, but you're a Queen, and I'm just a bastard. You deserve the comfort of a royal. Besides that, I know how uncomfortable you'd be if we shared a bed together," he smirked as he flapped out the blanket lying it on the floor.

She watched him carefully as he made his makeshift bed. She didn't want him to sacrifice sleep just so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Shadow, you should sleep with me."

He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. Amy felt her cheeks go red after realizing how that sounded. "W-what I mean is, you can share the bed with me. We'll just make a pillow wall."

He looked at her hesitantly. "If you're absolutely sure…"

She nodded. "I am."

He walked over and climbed into bed with her, and she created a barrier between them with some pillows. Shadow blew out the candles besides him, so they were only left with the soft ambers left in the fireplace to illuminate their room. Shadow lay on his side, with his back facing her so she didn't have to worry about him looking at her.

"Get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," he mumbled closing his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Sonic headed to the stables to go out in search for Amy. Isabelle rushed over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Going out, to look for Amy. We think we have a lead on where she's at," he said as he secured his sword to his horse.

"You honestly think she's still in the Mobius Kingdom? She could be halfway to Mercia by now…"

"I don't care, I love her, and I want to know why she left with Shadow."

Rouge and Cream watched from the balcony, as Sonic and his guard's left. "Why do you think she ran away?" Cream asked.

Rouge rested her chin on her hand, as she leaned on the balcony railings. "I'm not sure…I just hope she's okay."

* * *

The next morning Shadow and Amy lay in bed, still asleep. Amy had managed to maneuver herself in her sleep over the pillow wall she had created, and was pressed up against the ebony hedgehog. She had her head lying on Shadow's chest, along with one of her arms draped over his chest.

Two loud knocks on the door startled the two of them. Both opened their eyes and noticed how close they were. "Aaah!" Amy quickly moved away from Shadow and hid herself under the sheets as the door opened. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know I moved in the night!" she said through muffled sheets.

Shadow sat himself up, processing what had just happened. "It's fine, I didn't mind," he said as he stretched his arms over his head.

Mighty opened the door and saw the lump lying under the sheets besides Shadow. The red armadillo smirked noticing the two sharing the bed. Shadow placed a hand to his face, shaking his head. "It's not what you think."

"Sure…" He remembered what he came in here for. "By the way there are guards heading this way. You two need to get out, before they come to my place." He closed the door behind him, to allow them to get dressed. Amy peeked over the bed sheets.

"We need to get moving," Shadow said as he threw the sheets off of him, and started to get dressed.

* * *

Sonic and his guards came to a village. The blue hedgehog hoped off his horse and started asking around. "You," he said pointing to an orange female cat. "Have you see this girl?" he said pointing to a picture of Amy.

She shook her head, feeling a bit intimidated. "N-no my lord, I haven't."

"Well, thanks anyway." Sonic watched as his guards stormed their way into shops, and homes looking for the two hedgehogs.

* * *

Amy had finished getting dressed, and was quickly combing her hair. Shadow clipped his silver shoulder plates on, along with his red cape. "We'll leave momentarily he said as he watched her in the reflection of the mirror. She smiled back at him. "Okay, I'm almost done."

Shadow heard two loud knocks from the front door of the cottage. He approached the bedroom door and pressed his ear against it, listening. "Open up for the royal guards!"

"Uh, just one minute!" Mighty replied loudly enough for Shadow to get the signal.

Shadow's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over to Amy. "Quickly, hide under the bed," he instructed. She got up and lay on her stomach, sliding under the bed.

The bedroom door burst open and three guards came charging in, with Mighty held by his arms. "I'm sorry Shadow, they forced their way in," he pleaded to his friend.

Shadow kept calm and collected and stared at his father's soldiers. "So you caught me," he smirked.

"Yes, now where is the Queen?" One of the guards said.

Shadow crossed his arms standing in front of the bed. "She's gone, I already dropped her off on the docks. She's on one of the boats, on their way to Mercia as we speak," he said lying with a straight face.

One of the guards noticed Amy's satchel lying on a hook by the fireplace. It had her royal emblem, stitched into it. "Oh, really? Then why is her stuff still here?" he noted, eying her bag.

The other two guards grabbed Shadow and threw him down on the ground, holding his arms out in front of him. Shadow had one side of his face pressed against the wooden floor. He could see Amy under the bed, staring back at him frightened. He stared back at her, his eyes telling her not to worry. But she couldn't help but worry for him.

The lead guard pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the wooden floor next to the ebony's hedgehog's hand. "Your father told us to return you to court, but he said nothing about returning you with a few fingers missing," he snickered.

Shadow remained unfazed. "Do what you must," he said flatly, not bothering to fight.

The guard lifted the knife, hovering it over one of his fingers. "Last chance…"

Amy couldn't bear to watch this any longer. She wasn't going to let Shadow loose his fingers for her. "Stop, I'm under here, now release him," she said from under the bed.

The guards directed their attention to the voice from under the bed. She crawled out and stood up, dusting her dress off. Shadow looked at her, upset that she had revealed her hiding place. One of the guards grabbed her gently by the arm. "You're returning back to Mobius, by orders of King Phillip."

She closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine."

Amy and Shadow sat inside one of the carriages they guards had brought to return her home safely. Amy sat across from Shadow he had shackles around his wrists to keep him from escaping. Amy sighed staring at him. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess…"

He rested his hands in his lap. "It's not your fault."

Amy leaned back slightly. "But it is, all I wanted to do was get back to Mercia."

"Do you mind if I ask why? You seemed very smitten with my brother, and I found it odd you wanted to leave so abruptly on your wedding day."

She wasn't sure if she should tell him, but if anyone were to understand it would be Shadow. "Do you believe in prophecies?"

Shadow was surprised by her question. "Most, yes."

"I was told that if I married Sonic it would bring him death. At first I didn't believe in it, but then another prophecy that was told to me came true," she said sadly.

He cocked an eye, interested to know. "What?"

"They said one of my ladies would never see their family again."

He realized who it was. "Mina…" Amy nodded. "That's why I couldn't marry your brother, I can't let him die for me," she explained.

"I understand."

The guards returned back to court with Amy and Shadow. Amy walked into the entrance of the castle and watched as Shadow was dragged off in shackles. "The King wants him in the dungeon for his crimes," one of the guards instructed.

Amy shot him a worried look, and Shadow noticed her unsettling glance. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Stay strong," he assured her as they dragged him off down the hall.

She watched as he disappeared around a corner. The doors at the other end of the hall opened and Sonic rushed towards her. "Amy!" She turned her head and saw the blue hedgehog rush over to her, with concern written across his face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, keeping an expressionless face. "I'm fine, Sonic."

He held her by the arms gently as he looked her over. "Amy, why did you leave me? I was worried sick over you."

She avoided looking him in the eye. "It's complicated."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Try me."

She didn't want to tell him about the prophecy. Knowing Sonic he'd be able to convince out of her doubts. "I don't want you getting hurt because of my enemies. I can't marry you."

He scoffed lightly. "Amy, no matter what, there's always going to be enemies out there for both of us. I'm not worried about that, I love you and want you to be my wife."

She pulled away from his grasp. "I can't. Not just that, but I don't want to go after the Dragon throne."

He watched her, noting her quieter demeanor. "You have to though, our families want us to be married. And my father made a good argument to claiming the throne, they'll strike first, if we don't."

One of King Phillips footmen came towards the two. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but King Phillip request Queen Amy."

She walked past Sonic and joined with the servant. Sonic began to tag along but the servant looked back at the hedgehog. "I'm sorry my lord, but he only requested her presence."

Sonic stopped and remained in place as he watched Amy and the servant walk off.

* * *

"I was told you returned with no resistance," the King said as he sat on the throne.

"Yes, I'm here on Shadow's behalf, and to make it clear on why I can't marry your son."

"I won't hear anything of it. Lay claim to the Dragon Kingdom, and marry my son Sonic, like promised," he said sternly.

She stared at him in the eye. "No."

King Phillip looked at her, surprised by her actions. "No?" he said leaning forward in his chair. "You are here, by your mother's bidding, as a peace treaty for our kingdoms. But if you want to negotiate, I'm all ears," he said leaning back. He kind of enjoyed her fieriness.

She crossed her arms. "Fine with me."

"Let's start with your protection over Shadow, you're fond of him, aren't you?" he questioned as he observed her.

"Aren't you, he is your son? All he was doing was protecting me. He did nothing wrong," she argued as she stepped forward.

King Phillip narrowed his eyes. "He may be my son, but he ran off with his brother's fiancé. He was trying to ruin the future of the alliance between our kingdoms."

"No, he wasn't!" she argued back.

He stood from his seat, stepping down a few steps from his alter. "Do you need lives at stake to take me seriously?"

She didn't like the way he said that. She thought the worst. "You wouldn't…"

"But you see, I would. I will kill my son for treason if he ruins the chance of you getting the Dragon throne. I want it, and my only way is through you," he spat.

"Wait!" she cried out. "I have another option, one that I think you'll be interested in," she replied as she fiddled with her fingers.

He raised a questionable eye. "Go on."

"I will go after the throne, and I will marry your son, but not Sonic, Shadow." King Phillip remained speechless as he let the idea process through his mind.

By the way Phillip's face looked, she realized he was considering it. "Legitimize him, and make him the next King of Mobius."

"And why should I do that?"

"We both want something, you want the Dragon Kingdom, and I want Shadow unharmed, and at the end of the day, I'm still marrying one of your sons."

He grumbled. "But you're talking about changing the line of succession."

"Plenty of bastards are being legitimized, even the conquering storm is being considered," she argued, as Phillip remained silent. "I'll leave you to decide," she said as she walked out.

* * *

Amy, Rouge and Cream sat in her bedroom discussing the conflict at hand.

"What are you going to do then?" Cream asked, after Amy explained her absence.

"Well hopefully my plan will work, and then I can save Shadow from execution."

Rouge took a sip of her tea. "Does Sonic know?"

"Not yet, but I'll tell him if it goes through." She looked over to the clock noticing the time. "Actually I should probably tell him now." Amy stood up and walked towards her bedroom door. "I talk to you girls in a bit."

Amy went down the hall to his bedroom and knocked on the door. "Sonic, are you in there?"

"Probably not," a voice said from behind her.

She spun around and saw Isabelle making her way towards her. "You've got a lot of nerve to do this to my family," she said with a disgusted look on her face. "I've made sure you were safe, I've been kind to you, and this is what you do to me!"

Amy watched the Queen as she glared at her. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't understand. If Shadow gets legitimized, I'll have nothing… my marriage to Phillip will be annulled. And how do you think Sonic will feel?" she yelled angrily.

"That's why I was going to tell him," she said quietly.

She smirked. "I might have already done that," she said as she walked away.

Amy's eyes widened. Sonic wasn't in his room and his mother just told him the news. And if Sonic knew what she was planning, then he'd be angry. And he'd take his anger out on, Shadow. Amy ran down the hall towards the dungeons.

* * *

Shadow was in a dark cold cell alone. He sat on the floor of the cell resting his arms across his bent knees. His head rested across his arms as he looked down at the floor between his legs. His ears perked up when he heard the cell door open. Shadow looked up and saw Sonic standing in the doorway with a scowled expression. Sonic closed the door behind him and slowly approached the black hedgehog.

Shadow slowly stood to his feet, with his wrists still bound together. He knew Sonic was mad that he had helped Amy escape. But he wasn't aware of the news going on. "Sonic, I'm sor-"

BAM, Sonic punched Shadow in the face, making his face snap to the side. Shadow touched his bloodied lip, and looked down at the blood on his fingers. "What the hell was that for?"

Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the floor. Shadow rolled across the floor and tried to get up, but his hands were still bound closely together.

"Get up and fight me, you traitor," Sonic said as he circled him.

Shadow stared at his brother. "You're mad I get it, but I can explain…"

Sonic kicked Shadow hard in the side, making him grunt out in pain. Sonic grabbed Shadow by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "Why did you steal her away from me? You took advantage of her, didn't you!?"

He looked at Sonic's bewildered face. He had no idea what he was on about. "What? I was trying to help her."

He punched him in the face again. "You lied to me, I told you to stay away from her!"

Amy rushed into the room and saw Sonic beating his brother. "Please, stop, stop!" she said as she pulled Sonic away from Shadow.

Sonic backed up and glared at the two. "You take everything I love, you put her up to this, I know you did!" Amy helped Shadow sit up, and stayed close to him in a protective manner.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make her do anything," Shadow said defensively.

"Amy wants to marry you, instead of me," he said pointing the black hedgehog.

Shadow looked to Amy for confirmation. "What?"

Her ears lowered. "I did it to protect you, Shadow."

Sonic scoffed. "Enjoy it, Shadow," he said bitterly. He walked up close to Amy's face. "Long may you reign," he said sarcastically as he quickly left the room.

Amy held Shadow's face. "Are you okay?" She looked at his bloodied lip, gently removing some blood with her thumb.

"Amy, I never wanted to take the throne from my brother," he said staring up at her.

"I'm sorry Shadow. Your father was going to execute you for treason, I couldn't let you die for simply protecting me."

King Phillip walked into the cell and saw the two on the floor. He cleared his throat. "I've made my decision, I'll legitimize Shadow, and you'll wed him as soon as the papers go through." A guard walked in from behind him with a set of keys. He walked over to Shadow and undid his shackles around his wrists.

"You're free to go my son, and you should thank your fiancé for convincing me on this. Now we both get what we want," he said smirking before leaving.

Shadow rubbed his wrists tenderly and stood up alongside Amy. "All I was trying to do was help you escape. I wasn't asking for this…" he said as he walked out of the room a little annoyed with her.

Amy sighed, she had made a right mess.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, be sure to leave me a review. :)


	10. Hope

Thank you,** Puppydog4**, **Jackym333**, **Project Shadow**, **JessicaShadow**, **WarriorAngelGirl**, **Dark Sin Broken Heart**, and **PrincessAirDesia **for leaving me reviews on my last chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying this story.

And to the **Guest** who left me a review: I've seen Frozen, and I'm quite sure how this reminds you of it...lol.

* * *

King Phillip left for Angel Island to convince the elders that his son should be legitimized. Knowing some people wouldn't be happy with the change, he left Shadow a bodyguard to help protect him against assassination attempts.

Espio, a purple chameleon clashed swords with Shadow in the swords room. They were practicing self-defense. Amy walked into the room and noticed the two boys practicing. She cleared her throat. "Um, Shadow?"

Shadow became distracted after hearing the pink maiden's voice, and diverted his eye towards her. Espio knocked Shadow's sword from his hand sending it flying, and stabbing into the wall besides Amy. She jumped, nearly missing the plunging sword. "My grace, I'm terribly sorry," the chameleon apologized profusely.

"It's quite alright, I just came in here to get Shadow. He's needed in the throne room."

Shadow walked over plucking his sword from the wall. "I'll be down in a minute."

Amy nodded and left the room, making her way down to the throne room.

Espio placed his sword back in his sheath. "She's quite the catch if you know what I mean. Don't understand why you're complaining of being next in line."

Shadow put his sword in the rack on the wall. "It's not that, it's just I don't know if I'm ready to be the next King. I don't feel prepared for it compared to my brother who's been groomed for it his whole life."

Espio made his way for the door. "Who honestly feels ready to take on anything? In time you'll become more confident. I don't see anything in you that doesn't tell me you aren't ready for this."

Shadow smiled from his gesturing compliment. "Thanks."

* * *

Shadow sat in his father's throne as he listened to the problems of commoners. Espio stood besides Shadow, keeping watch for any threats. Amy sat in the throne besides him and listened as well. A line full of people from the Mobius village stood outside the throne room awaiting to be heard.

An elderly goat stood before the two, complaining about thievery. "You see m'lord this nob head," he said pointing to a pig besides him. "Stole one of me chickens. Now I only have two, but I had three!"

A brown pig snorted at his complaint. "It was mine the whole time, he's the one who stole it!"

Shadow rested his head on his right hand, looking bored from the bickering. Amy nudged him slightly as the two villagers waited for a solution to their problems. Shadow straightened up and cleared his throat. "How about this, I'll make sure you get a new chicken, on your behalf," he said pointing to the goat.

The goat smiled. "Thank you m'lord!"

Shadow shook his head, and rubbed his temples. He hated being called lord. "No problem, next…"

The pig huffed as he and the goat exited the throne room together. A purple hedgehog entered the room alongside two guards that had her in their grip. She was obviously pregnant based off her large belly. She looked frightened but her eyes locked on Shadow once she saw him. Shadow also looked shocked when he caught sight of her. Amy noticed Shadow's expression and looked at the girl curiously.

"This girl was caught trying to steal food in the village, what should we do with her? One of the guards asked.

Shadow was interested on why she arrived at the palace. Based off of the history he had with her, he'd have to talk to her privately. "Place her in the dungeon for now. Make sure she's comfortable though, since she's with child," he instructed. "I'll go down there to deal with her, once I'm done here."

The guards nodded and took her out of the throne room. The girl looked over her shoulder back at Shadow as she was taken out. Shadow watched her, shooting her apologetic look, telling her not to worry. Amy watched Shadow, cocking her eye at him.

"Shadow, do you know that girl?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'll tell you about it after," he whispered back before bringing his attention back to a new woman standing before them.

A female green echidna wearing a brown cloak curtsied before them

"Hello, what is your name, and what is your problem?" he asked kindly.

She cupped her hands together. "Thank you for seeing me, my lord. My name is Lisa, and there have been terrible fires near my home. I was hoping you could help me," she explained as she stepped closer.

Shadow watched her carefully. "I'm sorry to hear that, how can I help?"

Lisa began walking even closer. "Well…" Espio felt uncomfortable as she kept trying to get closer to Shadow. "Please keep back," he warned her as she kept approaching.

Lisa pulled out two daggers from underneath her cloak before throwing it off. She launched herself towards Shadow with the daggers in hand. Shadow stood from his seat, and shielded Amy from harms way, believing Lisa was after her.

Espio leaped out and tackled her to the ground, before she could strike. "Down with the bastard!" she screamed as Espio held her down by her wrists. Amy looked up at Shadow from behind him. "She wasn't after me Shadow, she was after you…"

Three guards came over and seized Lisa. "Take her to the dungeons," Shadow said as he sat back in his seat.

The guards dragged her off. "This won't be the last time, your time will come!" she screamed as she squirmed and thrashed in their grasp.

Espio walked over to the ebony hedgehog, resuming his position besides him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes I am, thank you."

Amy noticed a scratch on Espio's upper arm. "Espio, are you okay?" she said eying his wound.

Espio wrapped some bandage around his arm, stopping the bleeding. "Don't worry I'll be fine. My job is to keep Shadow safe after all."

"Who do you think sent that assassin?" Amy asked curiously.

Shadow sunk back in his seat. "I think I have a good idea…" A memory flashed before him. _"-Yes, Sonic, I could get rid of him. If it helps you out in the end, I would do it without blinking."_

* * *

Isabelle sat in her bedroom drinking some tea, as servants cleaned her room. Someone knocked on her door lightly. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened and Amy stormed inside the room with a serious look on her face. Isabelle placed her cup of tea down on the table, giving her full attention. "Is something wrong, my dear?" she asked in fake kindly manner.

"Yes actually. Shadow was attacked this morning by an assassin," she said crossing her arms.

She looked surprised. "Oh my, did he get hurt?"

"No, his body guard was able to prevent it."

Isabelle's worried demeanor stiffened. "Oh, so, not even a scratch?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's been brought to my attention, that's it's possible you put that woman up to this."

Isabelle looked taken aback. "Me?" she said placing a finger to her chest.

Amy put her arms behind her back, giving the Queen a scrutinized glance. "Yes, Shadow has suspicions you're behind this. I know you're upset with me, and Shadow told me you've never cared for him. So right now you're our prime suspect."

She looked away with a huff. "I would never!" she said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Well for the time being, you're going to be held in the tower, until we can confirm this." Isabelle looked at Amy in surprise. Five guards entered her room from behind the pink hedgehog.

Isabelle scoffed slightly. "Wow, some nerve you have. It appears you're finally starting to act like a Queen after all." She stood from her seat and escorted herself out with the guards.

* * *

Amy returned to Shadow's room after accusing the Queen of attempted murder.

"I asked her and she acted as if it wasn't her."

Shadow sat at his desk. "Did you believe her?"

"I'm not sure."

Espio entered Shadow's room holding his wounded arm. "Whoever was up to this, was serious." He pulled off his bandages and revealed his wound to them. His wound was red, puffy and was blackened around the scar.

"That dagger was poisoned," Amy noted.

He wrapped his wound with fresh bandages. "I've already found an antidote for it, so I'll be fine."

Amy tapped her chin as something dawned on her. "Isabelle asked if Shadow had been scratched…"

"So she was probably the one who did it. She wanted to know if her target had been at least exposed," Espio replied.

Amy sat down on the couch. "Isabelle worked with poison before, she poisoned Scourge's men."

Shadow stood from his desk. "We'll keep her locked up in the tower for now, until my father returns. I have something else to deal with at the moment," he said as he headed for the door.

Amy followed after him. "What?" Espio opened the door for Shadow, and held it open for him.

Shadow looked back at her. "Nothing, you stay here. I'll deal with it, and be right back." Espio closed the door, leaving her alone in his room. Amy had a good idea what it was about, and decided to follow him.

Shadow and Espio made their way down to the dungeons. A guard opened a cell door for them, allowing them inside. The purple hedgehog from earlier was laying down on one of the cots in the cell. She pushed herself up slightly, holding her stomach as she did. "Shadow?"

"Abigail, what were you thinking back there?" he said as he flocked towards her bedside. Espio leaned himself against the wall inside the cell by the door keeping watch.

"I needed food, I was desperate, I didn't think I'd get caught," she explained.

Amy snuck down into the dungeons; she heard them talking from down one of the corridors. She quietly tiptoed her way over to the cracked door, and pressed her back up against the wall besides the door outside the cell, and eavesdropped.

Shadow stared down at Abigail's large stomach. "Who's the father?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just some jerk. He bailed on me when I told him he was the father. He's dead now anyway…" she said looking away sadly.

Shadow frowned; he could only imagine what it was like to go through this alone. "What can I do to help?"

"I have an aunt on the southern outskirts of Mobius, I need to travel there. I was told that I could stay with her whenever I needed. But because I'm pregnant now, it's kind of hard to travel…" she said looking down at her stomach.

"When is the baby due?" he questioned.

"Not for a few more months I think," she replied softly.

"I'll take you there," he said standing up.

"You will? Thank you, Shadow!" she said smiling happily.

Espio smiled. "I'll be accompanying you two as well, gotta protect this one," he said gesturing to Shadow.

She giggled. "That's no problem with me."

Shadow helped her get to her feet. "Come, I'll get us a carriage." Shadow escorted her out of the cell and noticed Amy hiding behind the door. "Amy?"

She smiled, waving sheepishly at him. "Hi, Shadow…"

"How long have you been there?" Espio questioned.

She looked away. "For a few minutes..."

Shadow sighed. "Abigail, this Amy, Queen of Mercia. Amy this is Abigail, a good friend of mine."

Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Abigail smiled back. "Nice to meet you too my grace. I would curtsy but I'd be afraid my water would break," she chuckled awkwardly.

Amy looked down at her belly. "I heard you say you have a few more months to go, are you sure?"

She nodded. "That's what I've been told by one of the locals in town."

Amy walked up to Abigail placing her hands out over her stomach. "Do you mind?" Abigail shook her head. Amy placed her hands down her stomach, rubbing her stomach tenderly. "They were wrong, you're nearly nine months. I know, my foster mother back in Mercia use to deliver some of the babies in my village."

Shadow cocked his eyebrow. "So what you're saying is, she could be due any day now?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, which is why I'm coming with you."

Shadow shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Shadow, I know how to deliver babies, I've helped my foster mother plenty of times. I can help if anything happens when you travel."

Espio looked at Shadow. "She has a good point."

Shadow sighed in defeat. "Very well."

* * *

Isabelle sat on a cot in the tower. She looked out the barred window and sighed. She was quite bored, and infuriated that she had been locked up. Her boredom died when the door to her prison opened. She was curious as to whom it was entering, but was happy when Sonic walked in.

"Sonic!" she said as she stood up from the bed. "You've come to take me from this dreadful place, thank chaos." She tried to embrace him but he stepped back, giving her a solemn expression. "What's wrong, dear?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You tried killing, Shadow?"

Isabelle gave him a deadpan expression rolling her eyes. "Yes, but I only did it to help you," she said as she walked over to the window.

Sonic was disappointed with his mother. "I may be angry with him, but not enough to kill him."

She smirked. "In time you'll change your mind on that. You do know why Amy broke her engagement to you, don't you?"

He shook his head. Amy actually hadn't explained that part to him yet. "…No."

She turned around, facing him. "She dumped you over a prophecy she was told about your untimely death if she married you."

He shook his head. Something as ludicrous as this tore them apart. "How does she know it's real?"

"Part of the prophecy was about one of her ladies dying, and we all know about that."

Sonic walked towards the door. "Once Amy gets back, I'm going to have to have a word with her…"

Isabelle reached out for her son. "Wait, what about me?"

Sonic opened the door looking back over his shoulder. "I think you need to stay in here, it's for your own good." He closed the door, locking it and leaving his mother fuming inside.

* * *

Shadow, Amy, and Abigail rode in the carriage as Espio drove. "So how did you and Shadow meet?" Amy asked curiously.

Abigail sat across from Shadow and Amy. "He rescued me from some bandits in the woods. We became friends and kept in touch. He's been like an older brother to me," she said as she smiled at him.

"She's always getting herself into trouble," he smirked, crossing his arms.

Abigail giggled before her face suddenly contorted in pain. "Ouch!" She leaned over holding her stomach.

Shadow placed a hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No, something's wrong. My stomach really hurts," she hissed.

Shadow stuck his head out the carriage window. "Espio, pull over."

Espio nodded and pulled on the reigns, making the horses stop. Shadow stepped out of the carriage, helping Abigail out along with Amy. Abigail panted feeling the pain growing stronger.

Amy noticed a puddle under Abigail's dress. "Her water broke, the baby's coming."

Shadow placed a hand to his forehead. "Shit, we're about three hours away from the castle. And her village is another two hours from here."

"We'll have to deliver the baby here. I'll set up that tent we have in the back," Espio said before heading to the back of the carriage. He opened up a trunk strapped to the back of the carriage, and pulled out some sticks and cloth.

"Good idea, I'll help you." Shadow walked to the back and helped him carry the supplies to a cleared area in the forest.

Abigail placed a hand against the carriage, while using her free hand to rub her stomach tenderly. "Amy, it really hurts," she gasped.

"I know, just keep taking deep breathes," she said while soothingly rubbing her back.

Once the tent was finally put up, Abigail laid down on a makeshift bed. Amy patted Abigail's face with a dampened cloth. Shadow sat besides Abigail and held her hand comfortingly. "I'm right here." He looked to Amy still dampening Abigail's face with the cloth. "When will she be due?"

Amy put the cloth back in the bowl. "Soon, her contractions are only a few minutes apart."

Espio came into the tent. "I've secured the horses so they won't wander off."

Shadow nodded. "Very good."

Amy got up and left the tent. "I'll be right back, I need to get more water." She exited the tent and went over to the bucket of water Espio had collected from a stream. It was already fairly dark; Amy had been in that tent for some time, keeping track of Abigail's contractions. And she had lost track of time. Amy dipped the bowl into the water scooping some out. As she began making her way back inside the tent she heard a twig crack from behind her. She turned around looking around her surroundings.

It was really dark and she couldn't see anyone or anything in sight. She felt a chill run down her spine as she quickly made her way back inside. As she entered the tent a figure ran past outside.

"I'm back," she said as she kneeled besides Abigail.

Abigail clutched her sides and screamed. "Aaah!"

"We need to prop her up a bit." Amy looked around for something to help prop her up. "The carriage, there's some pillows in there. Be right back!" She quickly stood up and ran out of the tent.

"Amy, wait!" Shadow called after her.

Amy ran to the carriage and opened the door. She leaned inside and grabbed one of the pillows. As she closed the door she suddenly heard distant chanting coming from the woods. Amy looked around, trying to figure out which direction the chanting was coming from, it almost sounded like it was coming from all directions. She backed up, backing into someone. She spun around and came face to face with Shadow. "Amy, get back inside the tent," he demanded.

She ignored his harsher tone. "Shadow, what's that sound?" she whispered.

His ears twitched as he listened and realized what it was. "Shit, get inside, now." As he ushered her inside the tent, he noticed their tent was encircled in black stones. Shadow shut the tent door from inside, and backed up keeping his eyes on the entrance.

Espio looked to the ebony hedgehog. "What's wrong?"

"Witches…they're in the woods. We've been marked."

Amy stayed on the floor besides Abigail and had the pillow behind her, keeping her propped up. Abigail contained her pain, trying not to scream.

"Are they going to hurt us?" Amy asked frightened.

Shadow kept his eyes on the entrance of the tent. "Not if I can help it." He looked over to Espio. "Quickly, blow out that lantern," he urged.

Espio nodded and blew out the candle in the lantern, leaving them in subtle darkness. Amy stood up and backed up against one of the tent walls. The chanting was starting to get louder as the witches got closer to their tent. A shadowy figure appeared behind Amy and stood there ominously. She turned around seeing the figure and went to scream but Shadow quickly covered her mouth. "Don't," he whispered in her ear.

More figures appeared around the tent and ran back and forth around the tent, chanting something terrifying. Amy couldn't understand what they were saying, bu it didn't sound nice. Shadow watched and thought quickly. He began chanting something similar. "Azura metrion en zuko, hisa." Amy stared up at Shadow perplexed and astonished. How did he know their language?

Shadow removed his hand away from Amy's mouth and moved away from her, continuing the chant. Amy watched as the figures outside began to move away from the tent. She heard the horses scream as the chanting got even louder. Blood sprayed on one side of the tent, and Amy jumped, backing into Shadow. Then out of nowhere the chanting outside suddenly subsided. Shadow stopped chanting and stayed quiet.

Amy looked around after a few moments of silence. "Are they gone?"

Shadow tried to listen. "I think so…" He went outside the tent along with Espio. The rocks that were once around the tent were now gone. One of the horse's heads lied against the side of the tent, cleanly cut off. Amy came out and gasped in horror as she saw the sight.

She crumbled to her knees, staring at it in shock. Shadow kneeled besides her. "Amy, we're fine. They aren't going to hurt us," he assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure? Look what they did to that poor horse," she said pointing at the beheaded creature.

"I know because my chanting back in there saved us. They sacrificed the horse instead of killing one of us."

Amy removed his hand from her shoulder and stood up, slowly backing away from him. She was frightened by his words back there. She had never heard that language spoken before. "What were you even saying, and how do you know it? It sounded just like the words they were speaking. Are you one of them?"

He stood up, approaching her cautiously. "It was a prayer I heard when I was only a boy. I don't even know what those words mean, and no, I'm not one of them."

She continued backing away from him. "If you're not one of them, then how do you know those words?"

"Because my mother was a witch…"

Amy placed a hand to her forehead. "What have I done? You're a heretic, aren't you!"

He put his hands out in front of him defensively. "I'm not, I don't practice those beliefs. Besides not all witches are bad, there are some good ones and others that believe in human sacrifice to strengthen their powers," he explained.

Amy looked away, closing her eyes. "I'm really confused over all of this Shadow…I'm starting to think Sonic was right about you."

He approached her, tilting her chin to look up at him. "I don't expect you to understand all of it, Amy. But I'm willing to be more open and honest with you, no more secrets between us, I promise."

Espio popped out of the tent. "Amy, you're needed, the baby's coming!"

Amy rushed past Shadow re-entering the tent. Abigail shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth as she held back screams.

"Abigail, take long deep breaths and bend your knees." She did as told, as Amy positioned herself in front of her. Amy moved Abigail's dress up slightly and placed her hands on each knee. Shadow and Espio sat behind Abigail and watched.

"Alright, push for me." Amy instructed.

Abigail grunted as she pushed as hard as she could. Amy watched and could see the baby's head crowning. "Good, keep going Abbey, another big push!"

Abigail screamed out in agony as she gave another hard push. Amy watched as the baby came further out. She smiled. "Great, just give me one more big push, and you'll be done!"

Shadow stroked Abigail's hair. "Come on, you can do it." Abigail nodded and panted a few times before giving another big push. "Aaaah!"

A little hoglet popped out crying, and Amy brought it up from between Abigail's knees. "You have a beautiful baby girl!" she said and placed her in a warm blanket, wiping some of the blood from the baby, before cutting the umbilical cord with a knife.

Amy handed the baby to Abigail who looked emotional, as she held her daughter in her arms. "Oh, my goodness, she's beautiful…" she said in awe, staring down her beautiful baby.

"She looks like her mother." Shadow noted looking down and the purple baby hoglet.

"What are you going to name her?" Espio asked.

Abigail looked down at her baby and rocked her softly. "Hope." She smiled and looked back at Amy. "Thank you Amy, for helping deliver my baby."

Amy stood up with her bloodied hands. "It was no problem. I'll give you some privacy as I get cleaned up." She walked out of the tent and Espio and Shadow followed out behind her.

Amy walked over to the bucket of water Espio had gathered near the carriage. Shadow looked at the purple chameleon. "Mind if you give me a minute alone?"

He nodded his head. "I don't mind, I'll stay by the tent, you go talk to her," he said tipping his head in her direction.

Amy bent over and used some of the fresh water to clean her bloodied hands with. Shadow stood behind her and waited. She stood back up and looked at at him over her right shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you?" She nodded and followed him. He led her behind the carriage where they could talk privately.

"I never told you about my family history because of this reason. Now that I'm next in line, I can't let any of this get out. If people were to find out my mother was a witch, people would react just as you did tonight," he explained calmly.

"It's all starting to make sense, that night you saved me from Scourge. You did that disappearing act. Was that magic?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, it was a spell my mother taught me."

She crossed her arms, as she was starting to understand. "Who else knows about this?"

"My father, and that's it." Amy stayed quiet as she let all the information absorb and process. Shadow felt the silence and couldn't tell how she felt about all of this. "If you want to end your engagement to me, and go back to Sonic, I understand," he said turning around.

She grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "No." He looked back at her surprised. "Shadow, I'm doing this to protect Sonic. I'm glad you're being open with me, I respect that."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "I know you're nervous about being next in line, but I think you'll do great."

Shadow cupped her hands in his. "Like I said, I never wanted to claim the throne, if anything I wanted to claim you," he spoke softly and sincerely. Amy looked at him and blushed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, enshrouded her in his cape. "There were feelings there between us, I know that. I'm willingly to rekindle those feelings again, now that I'm with you," he said as he smiled down at her.

Amy stared up at him, enjoying being close to him. "I won't lie and say there wasn't an attraction, I'm willingly to try that again." Shadow smiled and tilted his head down bringing her into a chaste kiss. All the feelings and emotions winded her as she remembered why she enjoyed being with Shadow. His kisses were warm and familiar. They brought extreme comfort to her and she wished she could feel this way all the time.

Their intimate moment was cut short when Espio called out to them. "Amy!"

Shadow and Amy pulled away and directed their attention to the dark purple chameleon. "It's Abigail, something's wrong," he said before re-entering the tent.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other before running back inside the tent. Abigail laid on her back with her head slung to the side. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were half lidded. She looked sickly pale. Shadow kneeled besides her looking into her eyes. Her eyes looked distance, like she wasn't all there. "Abbey, can you hear me?" he spoke softly.

"Sh-shadow?" she gasped weakly.

Amy lifted up the blanket that was laid across her body. As she lifted up the blanket she noticed Abigail's dress was bloody. She lifted the flap of her dress up and noticed a pool of blood leaking out of her, and covering her thighs. Amy lowered her dress down sadly and looked towards Shadow. "She's still bleeding…"

Shadow looked panicked. "Can you help her?"

"No, Shadow…this isn't good. I've seen this before."

Shadow stood up. "Then we'll take her to town. Someone there can surely help her."

"Shadow, stop." Her ears lowered. "There's nothing we can do." Shadow kneeled besides Abigail and stared down at her sadly.

Abigail looked up at Shadow weakly. "Shadow, please take my daughter to my aunt."

He held her hand. "Don't worry, I promise I will."

"Thank you, for being so kind to me, and trying to help…" her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped. His eyes widened. "Abbey?" She remained silent and still.

Espio put a hand on his shoulder. "She's gone."

* * *

**Authors Note:** How did you guys like this chapter? I'm trying to give you guys a more Shadamy fluff. :) Leave me a review telling me what you think.


	11. Inquisition

Thank you **Puppydog4**, glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait. :)

Thanks,** Aliciathewolf45**, **ProjectShadow**, **Rider5001**, **KelseyMarieFeldhan**, and **Ryan**.

To the **Guest** who left me a review on my last chapter, if you're talking about Avatar the movie, or Avatar the air bender, I've never seen either of those film/TV shows. If anything the phrase Shadow said was closer to Raven's meditational quote from Teen Titans. (LOL)

* * *

Shadow and Amy managed to get the baby to Abigail's aunt. They explained of the circumstances that had happened with her niece, and told her to make sure to keep the baby safe. They eventually returned back to the castle later that day and kept secret of where they had been off to.

Amy was quite tired and decided to head back to her chambers for a nap. She walked up the staircase heading to her room. She yawned, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly. As she turned the corner she was startled when someone grabbed her, and gently slammed her against the wall. "Sonic?" she rasped.

Sonic held her by the arms. "Amy, we need to talk," he spoke sternly as he stared her in the eyes.

Her ears lowered. "Okay, but can you let me go?"

He released his grip on her, and she rubbed her arms. "Is it true you dumped me, over a prophecy?"

She was surprised he knew. "Who told you that?"

He crossed his arms. "My mother, now answer my question."

She sighed. "Yes, Sonic. I did, I don't want you getting hurt," she explained.

He picked up her hands and squeezed them softly. "Amy, I love you. I don't understand how you could possibly want to throw all of this away, over a fortune that may or may not come true."

She pulled her hands from his. "Sonic, I believe in it. I didn't at first but after seeing Mina-"

"Amy, if you love me, you'd ignore all of this and be with me." She remained quiet and looked away from his gaze. Sonic took in the silence as an answer and started to become annoyed. He tilted her chin, making her look at him. "You do love me don't you?"

He searched her eyes for an answer, and she struggled to find an answer herself. She had grown fond of Sonic and cared enough for his safety to end her marriage to him. But she still wasn't sure if she was _in_ love with him. "I do love you Sonic…" He smiled.

She quickly looked away. "But," she continued, "I love Shadow more…" His smile quickly faded and his head lowered. He wanted her to be honest with her and she was.

"Kiss me," he said out of nowhere.

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Kiss me and tell me if you feel sparks. Then you'll know." She looked like she was at a loss of words as she stared into his green eyes. Before she realized it he planted his lips on hers and brought her into a deep kiss. She kissed back but felt nothing. It was just bland.

She pushed on his chest softly making him stop, and he stared at her. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face. "When I kiss you everything just feels right, it's like you're a part of me."

She pulled away from his embrace. "I don't feel anything," she admitted sadly.

Sonic shook his head with an annoyed chuckle. "Wow, that brother of mine really did brainwash you." He turned on his heel and walked off. "Just wait Amy, you'll realize he's no good for you sooner or later."

She watched as he retreated down the hall and sighed. She felt bad for breaking his heart, but Sonic had caused her pain in the past too.

* * *

Isabelle was still locked away in the tower. She paced inside, bored out of her mind. The door began to unlock and a guard walked inside with a tray of food. "Your lunch your majesty." The guard set the food down on the table by the door.

Isabelle watched him carefully as an idea sprung into her head. "You, what is your name again?"

The guard was silver weasel. "My name is Dawson."

She smirked as she concocted a plan. "Dawson, would you do something for me if I paid you well?"

Dawson looked at her skeptically. "Depends on how much you'll pay."

This was perfect; he was obviously swayable based on payment. "Since my husband's arrived back in court, he dismissed the body guard for Shadow. So the next time Shadow leaves the castle, I want you to follow and kill him."

He showed no sign of reluctance. "Very well, my grace."

She picked up her tray of food and walked over to her cot. "Oh, and don't let anyone know I sent you to do this," she said coyly.

He nodded and closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Shadow was out by the stable saddling up some supplies to his horse. Amy came by and approached him. "Shadow, where are you heading off to?"

He got onto his horse and looked down at her. "I'm going to bring some supplies to Abigail's aunt. She was a bit low on food, and I thought the least I could do was help her out, and check up on the baby," he explained.

She fumbled with her hands. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

He smiled at her shyness. "Not at all." He extended his hand to her and lifted her up onto his horse. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist to hold on. He whipped the reigns and the horse took off down the path and around the woods.

Dawson sat on his horse from the side of the castle and watched. He followed after them, but kept a distance so they wouldn't know he was following.

* * *

Shadow and Amy made it to the village. Shadow got off his horse and helped Amy off. He grabbed two bags of assorted foods and placed them on the ground. He tied his horse to a post outside the cottage, and made his way to the door with the food. Amy knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and an older violet colored hedgehog stood in the doorway. "Shadow, Amy how lovely to see you again!"

Shadow held up the two bags. "Hello, Helen, I brought some grains, and beans for the winter that's coming."

Helen smiled. "Oh thank you so much." She took the bags from him.

"No, problem."

"Do you want to come in and see the baby?" she asked kindly.

Amy nodded. "Yes, we'd love to. Have there been any problems?"

Helen moved out of the way allowing them inside. "No, not at all. She's been a little angel."

Shadow smiled. "That's good."

Shadow and Amy walked inside and looked around. Helen went over to a large crated box with the food in hand. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked a lock on the box. She opened it and stashed the bags of food Shadow had brought for her. "Now let me just go get her. Be right back!" She hurried off into the next room to retrieve the baby.

In the village Dawson rode into town and looked around. He noticed some of the villagers looking weary as he arrived into town. His eyes scanned some of the cottages as he tried to figure out which home Shadow had gone inside. Dawson got off his horse and led it to a watering trough. He tied his horse to a post and began walking around the village in search for the dark prince. A red rabbit noticed the suspicious guard and headed towards Helen's cottage.

Amy sat in a rocking chair cradling the sleeping baby. "She's such a beautiful little girl," she whispered lowly.

Helen nodded. "Yes, she looks just like her mother," she whispered back sadly. Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Helen looked to Shadow and nodded slightly. A knock at the door startled the three, and Helen walked to the door answering it. A red rabbit stood at her door with a look of panic. "George?" She noticed his distressed face. "Is something wrong?" She opened the door allowing him inside.

He walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm not sure. One of the royal guards is out there, and he's looking for lord Shadow. He has his sword drawn, it really doesn't look good," he explained in a hushed tone.

Shadow overheard the conversation and looked to Amy. Amy continued cradling the baby in her arms. She also overheard the conversation. "You don't think, Isabelle would try something again, do you?" she asked.

Shadow encouraged her to get up. "I'm not sure, we need to hide though." Amy got to her feet and held the baby in her arms.

Helen looked over her shoulder at the two royals. "I have someplace you can hide." She dug her hand into her dress pocket and pulled out a key. Helen walked over the crated storage box, and unlocked it. She opened the door. "Quickly, inside here."

Amy handed the baby over to Helen, who gladly took the infant in her arms. Shadow and Amy sat on the floor of the storage container and remained quiet. Bags of beans, rice, and flour surrounded them. A rough pounding knock on the door startled Helen and George. The red rabbit approached the door and opened it a crack as he peered on the other side. "Can I help you, sir?"

Dawson remained serious as he looked at the rabbit. "Has a black and red hedgehog been here?"

George looked over to Helen before looking back to the guard in front of him. "No, sir. It's just been us in." He went to close the door but Dawson placed his hand on the door, forcing it back open. "Just to make sure you aren't lying, I'll need to do an inspection, it's a royal order," he said lowly.

Inside the crated box Amy and Shadow remained as quiet as possible. Shadow sat besides the crated door, with his back pressed up against one of the walls of the box. Amy sat on the other side of him and stayed as silent as possible. Shadow gave her a reassuring look as he placed an arm over her shoulder.

Helen and George watched as Dawson walked around the cottage looking under the bed, and tables. He opened closet doors in the bedrooms, trying to find any place Shadow could be hiding. Helen cradled the sleeping baby in her arms, nervous that he would find the two hedgehogs. "I'm telling you, there's no one here."

Dawson came back into the living room and looked over at the crated box in the corner of the room. He walked over and tried to open it, but noticed the lock keeping it shut tight. "Open this," he demanded bluntly.

Helen remained calm and collected. "I'm sorry sir, I don't have the key for it. My son has it, and he's out at the moment," she lied.

Dawson eyed her carefully, as he plunged his sword into one of the cracks in the woods. "What's in here anyways?" Amy and Shadow watched as Dawson's sword came inches away from their face. Amy buried her face into Shadow's shoulder as he leaned back away from the sharp weapon.

Helen gulped. "Uh, just some beans, rice and flour. It's my stockpile for the winter," she explained.

Dawson kept his eyes fixated on the purple hedgehog. He pulled his sword out and plunged it in again on a lower part of the crated box. As he plunged his sword into the box he felt his sword hit something. "Beans, you say?"

Inside the box the sword grazed the upper part of Shadow's leg. Amy stifled a gasp as she watched the sword drag back across the upper part of his leg. Shadow grunted silently, and clenched his teeth from the pain. With a quick movement Shadow knocked over a bag of beans that spilled out from under the crack of the door.

Dawson noticed the spilled beans collect onto the floor. "Guess you were telling the truth then." He pulled his sword back out not noticing the bit of blood on the edge of his sword.

George and Helen gulped as they watched Dawson make his way for the front door, unsure of his next move. "Thank you for your time." He opened the front door and left.

Helen took a sigh of relief and handed the baby over to George as she quickly made her way over towards the crated box. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the key and unlocked it. Shadow pushed the door open and struggled standing. Helen noticed the wound on his upper leg. "Oh my goodness!"

Amy helped Shadow to his feet. "Shadow are you okay?"

He grunted as he and Amy made their way over to the kitchen table. "I'm fine…"he hissed. He plopped down into the chair as Helen rushed over to her medical aid kit. "Don't worry darling, I'll get that all fixed for you."

Amy kneeled besides Shadow and held his hand. "Shadow, why was that guard after you?"

"I think Queen Isabelle is still up to her old tricks," he said through clenched teeth.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "We need to stop this, Shadow. She has to understand that you are going to become the next King, whether she likes it or not."

"Don't worry, I'm sure my father will be thrilled to hear what happened to us while on our journey into town," he said sarcastically while looking down at his wounded leg.

* * *

Isabelle paced in her room as she waited for Dawson to return. The door to her prison opened and Dawson walked in. She smiled as she walked towards him. "Did you get it done?" she asked anxiously.

He frowned. "No, your majesty. I was unable to locate him."

Her face turned into disappointment, then anger. "What?!"

"It's like he just disappeared. I couldn't find him or Queen Amy at all," he explained.

"Queen Amy, was with him? Idiot!" she shouted.

He took a step back from her sudden outburst. "What?"

She slapped her forehead. "Don't you know you could get beheaded for endangering the Queen of Mercia?"

"I didn't intend on killing her, just Shadow like you requested," he defended.

"And if she witnessed you killing Shadow, she would've reported it to Phillip, and gotten us both beheaded, you twit!"

She went over to her bed and sat down. "For chaos' sake. Next time Shadow goes out, make sure he's alone, then strike."

Dawson nodded and made his way towards the door. "I will do your majesty. That payment is still up for grabs am I right?"

She sighed. "Yes, as long as you get it done." Dawson smiled and closed the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

Shadow and Amy returned home and gathered a meeting in the throne room. King Phillip sat on the throne and Amy and Shadow stood besides him. The doors to the throne opened and Isabelle walked in alongside two guards, one of them being Dawson. A seat was placed in the center of the room, and the female matriarch sat herself down in front of her husband. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, but first." He nodded his head for the guards to leave. The guards began making their way out of the throne room. Dawson was the last one to make his way to the exit.

"Hold on there, Dawson just stay here for a moment." The silver weasel gave a quick glance towards the Queen before making his post besides the door.

King Phillip tapped his fingers across the armrest as he watched his wife with a smug grin on her face. "So, it's been brought to my attention that you've been conspiring against my eldest son."

Isabelle crossed her right leg over her left and placed her hands in her lap. "I guess it depends on what lies have been told to you," she said as she shot a glare towards pink maiden. Amy ignored her dagger-piercing glare and looked elsewhere.

Phillip narrowed his eyes on the blue female. "Apparently not once, but twice you've tried to kill my son?"

Isabelle remained stoic, not showing any signs of nervousness. "There's no proof to that…"

He continued on with the accusations against her. "And now I'm hearing that apparently you sent one of your low life dogs to go and get the job done."

She huffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Phillip looked over to Dawson standing by the doors. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the center of the room. "Dawson."

The grey weasel made his way to the center of the room. "Yes my lord?"

"Is it true that my wife bribed you to kill Shadow earlier today?"

Isabelle glanced to the side staring at Dawson with uneasiness. She wasn't sure if he'd keep quiet now that he was being accused of treason. Dawson remained unfazed by the King's pressing questions. "No your majesty. I haven't even spoken to the Queen before."

Shadow and Amy carefully watched the two of them. Shadow scoffed under his breath, catching his father's attention. "Is there something you want to say, Shadow?"

He pointed to the guard. "I can tell you he's the one who came looking for me in the village."

The weasel swallowed a lump in his throat, and kept composed. "Excuse me your highness, but you must've mistaken me for another. I've been at my post all day."

Shadow growled. "Bull. Both Amy and I saw you when we hiding from you in one of the homes you ransacked."

Phillip looked over to the pink hedgehog. "Can you attest to this?" She nodded. "Yes your majesty, I was there. He was definitely the one coming after Shadow."

Dawson was starting to become more and more nervous. He wasn't aware that Amy and Shadow had seen him when he was searching for them; he thought that Shadow and Amy had already made their escape. Isabelle noticed the guard becoming unnerved more by the minute.

"Look, he had good reason for going after Shadow. I'm starting to think that Shadow knows more and more about what goes on in those _'blood woods'_ then we are aware of," she argued.

The King crossed his arms. "And why would you think that?"

"Because I believe Shadow is a heretic."

Shadow's eyes widened and he looked to his father for defense. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand, also looking to the King. If Isabelle found out about Shadow's history, he could be done for. King Phillip rose from his chair and slowly walked down the steps of the alter. He stopped in front of Dawson and stared at him. "Do you believe this too?"

Dawson kept his eyes fixated ahead. "Well, I have heard some things here and there I will admit."

Phillip nodded slowly as he smiled darkly. "I see, and would you testify on the Queen's behalf to prove this?"

"Yes your majesty," he replied.

"Very well then." In one swift movement Phillip pulled his sword from his side and swung it towards Dawson neck, decapitating him and sending blood splatter onto Isabelle. Both Shadow and Amy were shocked to see the King make such a bold move. Amy quickly hid her face in Shadow's shoulder trying to avoid looking at the travesty in front of her. Shadow wrapped his arms around her and looked away as well, surprised by his father's drastic actions.

Isabelle screamed in horror as she looked at Dawson's decapitated head lying a few feet away from her. "Why?" she uttered in shock.

He lowered his bloody sword and smirked. "I'm well aware of my son's history. He's no heretic. Yes, his mother was a witch, but when she got with me she was willing to put her past behind her." He pointed to the bloody head on the floor. "You know that should've been you today, but because I still love you, I'm letting you off the hook. Now leave my sight and return to your chambers."

Isabelle rose from her seat and left in a hurry, trying to wipe the blood from her face. She put a hand to her mouth, as she looked back once more at Dawson. She had no idea this would happen, and she felt bad for his life being taken away like that.

Once she was gone Phillip put his sword back in his sheath. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Amelia, but it had to be done. My wife needs to be put in her place and realize she can't get away with things like this," he justified.

"So what is to become of her?" Amy asked as she peeked up from Shadow's shoulder.

King Phillip walked to the doors. "She won't bother you two anymore. She'll be a prisoner in the tower from now on." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder at the two young adults. "Oh, and a word of advice for next time…when you see a threat, cut it down before it cuts you," he warned gravely.

* * *

Later that evening Amy stood on her balcony and listened to the chirping of the crickets. Shadow came up from behind her and joined her side. She took notice of his presence and gave him a small smile before being replaced with a solemn expression. "So I guess Queen Isabelle is only the first enemy on my list."

Shadow leaned his arms over the balcony. "No one said being a Queen or King would be easy. No matter what decisions you make, you'll have enemies."

She sighed lightly. "Shadow, I'm scared. Sometimes I just don't know if the decisions I make are right. Like leaving Sonic…I just realized that I'll still be endangering your life if we are to wed."

He glanced over at her, feeling his ears lower slightly. "Well if you want to change your mind I understand." He turned and took her hands in his making her face him. "But know this, if we are to wed, I will stand by your side no matter what. I will always protect and love you."

She blushed slightly. "You really mean that?"

He nodded. "Yes. You heard my father's advice today, cut down the threat before it cuts down you. My father has used me as a threat to get to you; I'm willing to cut down my father if he is ever to become a threat to you, and anyone else. That's how much I care for you," he expressed passionately.

She embraced him, pressing her cheek against his chest. "Shadow, you're such a good man. I hope you know that."

Shadow wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I've told you before that I'm not like Sonic. He's much more civilized than me. I will do unimaginable things to keep you safe," he assured her.

She tilted her face up and looked at him. "Shadow, I don't expect you to be Sonic. My heart is open to you."

"Are you sure? Because there is no turning back," he whispered.

"I'm sure." She leaned up and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

* * *

Isabelle sat in her bedroom after getting authorization to spend her imprisonment in her bedroom for comfort. She sat down at her desk and opened a small chest. Inside the chest were vials of liquid, crushed herbs and scents. She dug out a small ring box and opened it. Inside the ring box was a small ball that resembled a bath bomb. She looked at the greyish ball and smiled wickedly.

Isabelle stood up and made her way over to a tapestry on the wall. She moved it to the side revealing a door to the secret passageways that ran through the castle. She opened the door, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Three of Amy's servants finished pouring the remainder of warm water into her bathtub. Amy stood besides the tub in her silk bathrobe patiently waiting to take a soak before bed. The three lady servants curtsied before leaving the room to give the Queen some privacy. Amy disrobed and placed her robe on the chair besides the bathtub. She stepped into the tub and slowly eased down into the warm waters.

Just as she was starting to relax she heard someone approach her from behind. She went to turn her head but before she could look, a hand with a dagger hovered inches away from her throat. Amy froze in place, frightened of who could be in her bathroom at this very moment. "Don't move…." Isabelle spoke lowly into her ear. "And don't bother to scream either," she quipped quietly.

Amy did as ordered and stayed perfectly still in the tub. "How are you able to wander around the castle?" she whispered back.

Isabelle stood behind Amy, continuing to hold the knife to her throat. "Well, I shouldn't be, but I decided to use the secret passageways, and thought I'd pop in for a visit."

"This is madness…" Amy uttered under her breath.

"You think this is madness? Just watch this." With a quick movement of her free hand, Isabelle plopped in the bath bomb ball from her ring box into the bathtub. Amy watched as the small ball began to bubble and fizz in the hot water, creating a pungent odor as it fizzled away. "Now we'll both die, and I'll have won in the end."

Amy coughed slightly as she took in some of the poison steaming off from the water. "What good is killing me, I thought you wanted to kill Shadow so I'd marry Sonic."

She chuckled darkly as she took in some of the poison herself. "Yes, I thought that. But better yet, why not kill two birds with one stone, and kill both of us, and that way Sonic has a fresh start to the throne again."

Amy began to feel lightheaded and faint. She coughed as she felt her eyes begin to blur and her body begin to sink in the water. Isabelle kept the dagger at her throat, and continued to breathe in the toxins. "Just a few more minutes, and it'll be all over…" Suddenly Isabelle fainted, collapsing behind the tub with the dagger still in hand.

Amy gasped, trying to take in fresh air, but the more she breathed the harder it was. Her lungs felt like they were on fire with the more poison she breathed in. Amy felt weak and slid under the water. She used what little strength she had to pull herself up from underneath the water. Amy coughed up water as she tried to catch her breath. She held onto the side of the tub gasping for air. "Shadow, help!"

Shadow was just outside her room along with the guards. He rushed in the room along with the guards and saw Queen Isabelle unconscious behind the tub. "Amy!"

He rushed to her side and grabbed a towel hanging on the chair. The guards turned their back to avoid seeing the Queen naked. Shadow quickly pulled her out of the tub, trying not to look at her nude form. He wrapped her in the towel and placed his arms around her. "What happened, are you alright?"

Amy stayed close to Shadow as she looked back at Isabelle on the floor. "She tried to kill me…" The guards looked to Isabelle who was starting to regain consciousness. "What…I should be dead," she said in a weak daze.

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog, and held Amy tightly against him. "Take her away, and chain her up like the animal she is," he spat.

The guards marched over and grabbed the Queen from underneath her arms and yanked her up to her feet. She tried to pry her arms out of their grip. "No, no, let me go!" The guards began to drag her out of the room. She looked over her shoulder at Amy and Shadow. "This isn't the end, what you two are doing is wrong! You should be marrying Sonic!"

Amy glared at the Queen. "The decision I made is right for me and my kingdom. Just admit that you've lost already."

"We'll see my dear," she chuckled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter half written out but I was busy with school, so it took awhile to get it finished. I intend on finishing this story, I won't abandon it. I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying it. As always please R&R :)


	12. Consummation

Thank you, **puppydog4, aliciathewolf45, Flame Darkmoon, Jackym333, Project Shadow, xXDarkAngelKittenXx, and WarriorAngelGirl** for your reviews. I appreciate it. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I'm about to graduate college. So I've been busy. Enjoy!

* * *

Woman in skimpy undergarments walked around a large dimly lit room, escorting men to different sections of the room. All around the room were large canopy beds with curtains surrounding them for privacy. A royal guard walked into the room and was greeted by a friendly grey fox. "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for Prince Sonic."

The fox looked over to a bed with the curtains drawn. "Oh, he's in the middle of his session at the moment…"

"I don't care, it's urgent."

The fox nodded. "Very well." She walked off leading the guard by his request.

Behind one of the curtains a female white rabbit straddled Sonic as he laid on his back, bucking his hips into the rabbit. The female rabbit cried out in ecstasy as Sonic pounded himself inside of her. Sonic rested his hands on her hips and thrusted himself in and out of her quickly.

The rabbit squealed in delight and placed her hands on his chest as she felt the end coming near. Sonic contorted his face into pleasure as he felt himself climax inside of her. The rabbit threw her head back with her mouth a gape as she moaned in satisfaction. Sonic smirked up at her, pleased with himself. She pulled herself away, falling next to him in bed panting and smiling. "You know normally it's the girls who do the hard work around here?" she teased as she pulled the sheets over her.

Sonic gazed over at her. "Well I really needed that, so thanks for letting me take the reins," he cracked. She rested her head on his chest, and stroked it. "So, about that payment…" she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Right." He leaned over his side of the bed and pulled a sack out of one of his boots. He opened the sack and handed her ten gold coins. "You were great by the way."

She smiled. "Thanks."

The curtains to their bed yanked open, and a royal guard stood at the foot of their bed. "My lord, I have urgent news for you." Sonic sighed in annoyance and lazily got out of bed grabbing his pants. "…What now?"

The guard waited for him to put his pair of pants on. "It's about your mother, my lord."

Sonic raised an eyebrow with interest. "Chaos", he shook his head in irritation. "What has she done now?"

"She's going to be beheaded for treason."

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He knew his mother was in trouble. Sonic rushed over to the bed and grabbed the rest of his belongings. The white rabbit who was still in the bed watched the panicked hedgehog. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get back home at once."

* * *

Back at the Mobius Kingdom Amy was in the throne room, helping pick out decorations and arrangements for her wedding. A servant holding two different colored drapes waited patiently for Amy's answer. "I think the cream color will do."

The servant curtsied. "Good choice milady." She walked off with the drapes in hand.

Another servant approached the pink hedgehog. "Roses, or orchids my grace?"

Amy looked at both flower arrangements. "Roses, definitely", she pointed.

Shadow walked into the room and noticed all the servants running around preparing for the wedding. Shadow snuck up from behind Amy while she was distracted, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as she felt Shadow nuzzle his face into the side of her neck. "Hi, Shadow," she smiled knowing full well who it was.

He continued to hold her from behind as he admired the elegant decorations around the room. "Everything looks like it's coming together."

"I know, it's just beautiful in here," she mused.

A footman approached the couple. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but it's been requested you meet our newest arrival at the main corridor."

Amy softly pulled away from the ebony hedgehog. "Of course." She looked back at Shadow. "Come on, Shadow." He nodded and they exited the throne room.

Amy and Shadow made their way towards the main corridor by the entrance to the castle. At the other end of the hall an older pink female hedgehog stood besides King Phillip, his guards, and her advisors. "So glad you could make it for the wedding, Catherine." Phillip said kindly.

She smiled smugly. "It looks like the Mobius court has gone to hell," she muttered under her breath as her eyes set on the chopping block and sword set out for Isabelle's beheading.

Amy turned a corner and was surprised to see the person at the other end of the hall. "Mother?" she whispered under her breath in disbelief.

* * *

Amy and Catherine sat in her room as they caught up together.

"You know I was surprised when I got the news that you were no longer marrying Sonic, and are now engaged to a bastard," her mother spoke disapprovingly. Amy remained quiet as she listened to her mother. "You know this negation was put in place when you were three. And now you're telling me you threw this all away over a prophecy?" her mother scoffed.

Amy fumbled with her hands. "Mother, I believe in it. Besides, Shadow went along with it to save Sonic's life. I know it sounds strange, but I haven't been with Sonic in sometime now. I don't love him."

Her mother sighed. "Royal's don't get the luxury of being in love with the person they marry. Personally, I find this whole idea ridiculous…"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but Shadow's wonderful. He's kind, loyal and brave," she listed.

"But do you love him?" Catherine asked bluntly.

Amy looked at her mother, and had no doubt in her mind about how she felt for the ebony hedgehog. "Yes."

Catherine slowly stood to her feet. "I still don't think you're making the right decision, but I guess I have no choice but to support you."

Amy smiled meekly. "Thank you, mother."

Catherine patted the top of Amy's head, and stroked her quills draped down her back. "You know Mercia is in peril. You need Mobius by your side to help your kingdom, otherwise the Dragon kingdom will take it."

Amy nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Shadow was in his quarters writing, when the doors to his bedroom flung open. He looked up and saw Amy's upset expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's my mother. I can tell that she is disapproving of our engagement. She really wants me to marry Sonic."

Shadow felt his countenance sadden. "Well I'm sorry she feels that way."

She strode towards him. "Well I don't care, I'm marrying you because I love you, and I think I'm doing what's right for my kingdom."

Shadow smiled and embraced her. "That's how a Queen would think," he complimented.

* * *

After getting settled in, Catherine popped in to visit Isabelle in the tower. Isabelle sat on the edge of her bed with a plate of grey mushy food. She scooped up some of the food with her spoon; tilting it to the side and watching it fall back onto the plate in disgust. The door to her cell opened and Isabelle quickly put the plate of food down, surprised to see her old friend standing before her. "Catherine?"

The elegant queen slowly walked in, taking in the unpleasantness of the room. "Never thought I'd see the day where Queen Isabelle was defeated. You're usually much more cunning."

Isabelle chuckled softly. "Hm, I suppose."

Catherine crossed her arms, as she stared at the female blue hedgehog. "So, what's all this talk I hear about you trying to kill my daughter the other day?"

Isabelle rubbed her arm uneasily. "Oh, that?" She stood to her feet. "Look, I was desperate, I did all I could to get her to reconsider marrying Sonic, but she's just so damn stubborn."

Catherine chuckled as she walked around the room. "Just like her mother."

"Well, aren't you angry? You and I were the ones who made the engagement between our children."

Catherine dusted off a bench against one of the walls of the cell, and sat down. "Of course I am."

"So do you have any plans to stop it?" Isabelle inquired.

She shook her head. "Sadly no. It's official. Shadow will be legitimized tonight at the ceremony."

The guard standing outside the cell walked inside. "I'm sorry my highness, but Isabelle has been restricted visits longer than five minutes."

Catherine stood from her seat. "How a shame…"

The guard standing at the door opened it, allowing her out. Catherine looked over her shoulder at the blue hedgehog. "I'll be there tonight for your beheading, my dear," she waved as she exited.

* * *

Amy, Rouge and Cream walked down the halls together discussing Amy's dressing options. "So do you want me to do a bun, or do you want your hair down?" Rouge questioned the pink hedgehog as they walked together.

"I think I'd like my hair up for a change."

Cream smiled holding up two necklaces. "Pearls, or the gold chain?"

"Pearls," Amy replied back.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sonic came striding down the corridor, surprising Amy. Both Rouge and Cream noticed as well, and felt the awkwardness set it. "Oh, we'll give you a few moments alone," Rouge whispered before leaving with the rabbit.

Sonic slowed down his pace as he saw Amy standing a few yards away from him. Amy swallowed hard as she approached him. "Oh, you're back… I suppose you've heard about your mother. I'm so sorry."

He stared at her in the eye. "I've come back to plead to my father to spare her. I'll be gone once I have my answer and get the matter settled. You'll never have to see me again," he spoke bluntly. Amy remained quiet. Sonic looked down to the floor. "I don't mean for that to sound cruel, but I can't be around you. It's just too painful knowing my brother is getting everything I wanted."

She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to respond to that. "…I understand."

He cleared his throat. "If you excuse me, I need to go see my mother, goodbye Amy." Amy watched as he walked down the hall not bothering to even look back.

* * *

The cell door to Isabelle's tower opened once again, and Sonic walked in with a blank expression.

Isabelle jumped to her feet at the sight of her son, delighted to see him. "Sonic, you came back!" She ran up to him and embraced him, kissing his cheek.

He hugged her back. "I've come back to talk to father about allowing you to live."

"Really, now?," a voice said from behind them. Both Sonic and Isabelle turned around and saw King Phillip standing in the doorway.

"Father, please. She's my mother, she doesn't deserve to die."

Phillip stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "You do realize she tried killing both Amelia and Shadow?"

Isabelle stood behind Sonic as she watched her husband. "Yes, I do. But I can promise you she won't do it again. Please just let me take her with me. Both of us will go far away from this castle, and never return."

Phillip paced back and forth as he let the thought process. "Hm…interesting."

"Please, father," Sonic begged.

Phillip looked to the male blue hedgehog. "Very well. You'll leave after the wedding ceremony."

Sonic sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Phillip smirked as he walked towards the door, opening it. "Right..."

* * *

In the throne room, servants, noblemen, noblewoman, and royals stood on either side of the carpeted walkway as they waited for Amy's arrival. Shadow stood at the top of the steps of the alter, as he waited patiently with the priest. The doors opened and Amy stepped in, wearing a beautiful white lace-wedding gown. On her head was a white diamond tiara, holding the sheer veil in front of her face. Rouge and Cream held the train end of her dress as they escorted her down the aisle.

Shadow watched in awe as she slowly walked down the aisle towards him. He couldn't help but notice how elegant and beautiful she looked in her wedding gown. Shadow felt like the happiest man in the world as it sunk in that he would be married to her. Amy smiled at him as she got closer to the alter. Servants and royals admired Amy and cried happily.

Catherine stood on the sidelines and scowled discreetly under her breath as she stared at Shadow. She had hoped Amy would have changed her mind last second and married Sonic.

Amy and Shadow kneeled before the priest and signed a document that was laid out for them. The echidna priest stood before them with a scroll as he waited for their signatures.

The priest cleared his throat. "Shadow, do you take Amelia Rose of Mercia, to be your wife and queen?"

The ebony hedgehog looked at Amy and smiled. "Yes, I do." Shadow took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"And Amelia, do you take Shadow, prince of Mobius to be your husband?"

She smiled back at Shadow. "Yes I do."

"Then by all means, you may kiss the bride," the echidna instructed.

Shadow and Amy leaned in and shared a kiss as everyone around them cheered for the ceremony. King Phillip smiled as he watched his son, and daughter in law, exit down the aisle. Everything was coming together for him.

* * *

Shadow and Amy ran into the dining hall together holding hands, as flower petals drizzled down around them from the ceiling. Servants and royals cheered for the newly wed couple, as they walked to the dance floor to have their first dance. Shadow bowed before her. "My grace, may I have this dance?"

Amy curtsied at his gesture. "Of course," she giggled. The ebony hedgehog took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, where everyone gathered around to watch them dance. Shadow twirled her once, before placing a hand around her waist, and sweeping her around the room. Cream stood nearby and watched as Shadow and Amy danced.

She couldn't help but notice how happy Amy looked as she danced with her new husband. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her daze and she looked over her shoulder to find Tails standing behind her with a tray of appetizers. "Tails!"

"Appetizer, my lady?" He spoke while revealing the food.

Cream giggled. "Yes, thank you." She picked up a piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth.

"Might I say you look absolutely beautiful tonight," he whispered so only she could hear.

Cream blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome tonight as well."

He winked at her. "Thanks, maybe when my shift is over, we can go off and talk in private. I don't want anyone getting the idea that you might be flirting with me."

She nodded. "Good idea, see you later," she whispered back. Rouge approached Cream once Tails walked off. "What were you two talking about for so long?" she asked curiously.

Cream frantically made up an excuse. "Oh, well he was just telling me about the different cheese's on his tray."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow at her. Cream bit her lower lip lightly trying to divert the conversation. "Isn't it almost time for the consummation?"

"Actually, yes... I'll go get Amy." The white bat walked off, and Cream sighed in relief.

Shadow and Amy were standing besides the snack table getting a glass of wine.

Rouge approached the two hedgehogs and smiled. "Guys, it's time for the consummation."

Shadow nodded briefly. "We'll be there momentarily." Rouge walked off leaving the two alone again. Shadow noticed Amy's demeanor shift to an uncomfortable state.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired.

She looked down. "I must admit, I'm a bit nervous about this…"

He caressed the side of her cheek. "I agree, I'd much rather have our first time be in private, but sadly this is just the way it's done."

* * *

Sonic was making his way towards his bedroom to avoid watching the after party for the wedding. He turned a corner and bumped into his father and his advisors.

"You missed the wedding, Sonic," his father said.

"Well, I thought it was best to," the blue hedgehog replied in annoyance, while trying to make his way around them.

"Well where are you heading off to?" his father questioned, making Sonic stop again.

"I'm leaving."

His father smirked. "Well, you won't be leaving us, just yet."

* * *

Amy had finished getting out of her wedding gown and into her nightgown. Shadow had also gotten out of his wedding attire, and wore a loose button down shirt, and some loose slacks.

Rouge, Cream, Catherine, and some of King Phillip's advisors stood in the room against the walls to observe the consummation. The room was dim with candles scattered in different parts of the room, to give a romantic ambiance. Amy and Shadow stood in front of the bed, that had curtains drawn on either side, only leaving the foot of the bed exposed.

Amy looked around the room feeling nervous and embarrassed that she would have to make love for the first time in front of a live audience. "Shadow, I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

Shadow used his hands and placed them near her eyes, using them as blinders. "Amy, look at me," he whispered back. She looked into his eyes. "Just imagine it's just you and me in this room," he said comfortingly.

"Okay, I'll try."

* * *

Sonic was led down the halls alongside his father and guards. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

The guards opened the door allowing Sonic and Phillip inside. The guards closed the doors and remained outside. Sonic looked shocked when he realized where he was. Phillip shoved him forward to go further into the room. Sonic shot his father an angered look when he realized he was being forced to watch Amy and Shadow consummate their love.

Rouge and Cream noticed the blue hedgehog enter the room. "What's he doing here?" Cream whispered to the white bat. Rouge shrugged. "I'm not sure, but this isn't good…"

Shadow laid on top of Amy as the two passionately kissed and embraced one another. The two were already in the process of love making. Sonic quickly looked away in disgust. His heart ached as he watched Amy moan out passionately as Shadow pushed himself into her. Amy turned her head to the side and noticed a new spectator beside the bed. Her eyes locked with Sonic as she felt awkwardness fill the air.

Shadow noticed her moaning stop and looked to his side and spotted his brother standing in the room besides his father. Sonic glared at his father, who returned a simple smug smirk. Shadow averted his glance from his brother and proceeded to continue the ritual.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this. :) Please leave me a review!


End file.
